Harry Potter and the Swords of the Locus
by I lov Redheads w Fangs
Summary: Sirius' is back! Harry and Sirius have new sisters, someone's got a new daughter, Ron and Lupin have got new girl friends, and Voldemort wants something they've got... more inside!
1. The Girl of Harry's Dreams

Harry Potter and the Swords of Locus.

Disclaimer: I own everything!  Especially the air!  Come on now these are annoying, so i'll make it short J. If ur wondering on the title yes it says Locus, but its Latin for something else, ill explain the da story.  I own only the plot and the character Fenix is not mine I borrowed it from a fanfic, and some of the ideas cuz they were so good.  I borrowed them from a bloody brilliant story, Purpose, by Firesword.  Thank you everyone for not suing me.  The character Tasuki (she's a girl thank you very much) is all mine.  At last something I own!  *Laughs evilly* ahem sorry couldn't help it... anyways on with the story!  Oh please review or I will not publish the next chapters.  Thank you.

The Girl in Harry's Dreams

***Night time at the Dursley's house***

_Silence…everything is soooo silent_, Harry though and sighed.

He had been crying and having nightmares the whole night and every night ever since Sirius had died.  

_It's all my fault,_ Harry though miserably, _if I had just known, He will pay, for that and all the pain he brought to everyone I know..._

Harry was slipping. Slipping into a bottomless hole, falling, falling, slipping, gone. He knew when he found the bottom, it would be when he gave up hope, and he was two inches from losing the one thing that kept you from hitting the bottom, the bottom that would break your spirit, and put a hole through your heart.

Harry started making a list of all the things he make Voldermort pay for, sobbing as despair, hate, and loss surrounded him and began to smother him.  After a while he drifted off into exhaustion.  Most people would call it sleep, but Harry knew what sleep was, and closing your eyes to nightmares was not sleeping. 

       _Screaming, curses being shouted given and, unfortunately for Sirius, received.  Harry turned his head to see Sirius' body fall into the veil.  Harry screamed "SIRIUS!  Don't leave me!  SIRIUS!!" Then something happened that had never happened before in his nightmares,  _

_       A girl, was Harry's first thought, but wait she's...crying...silver tears?  "STOP, Harry!  HARRY!  WAKE UP HARRY WAKE UP!" the girl screamed like her heart was breaking, he couldn't focus on anything, for the girl was shinning so brightly.  The light was starting to get him irritated for it was hurting his eyes. His dreamed blurred into gray, and then black._

       Harry woke up.

       Harry was soaked in sweat.  He looked down and clenched his fists.  Ouch, he thought as something bit into his palm.  

       He opened his palm in wonder, and straightened his glasses so he could see.  He looked down and saw a golden necklace and in the middle a miniature sword hanging on the gold chain. 

       Harry groaned_, damn!  Even a friggin necklace is out to get me._  Harry faintly smiled, then frowned as he wondered, _where the heck did this come from? _  The boy closed his eyes once again.

Only to find another nightmare.  

But before it even started to make sense the girl appeared again, but she was still shinning much to Harry's annoyance.  She was also scowling.  _What's her problem_? Harry thought bitterly_, I'm the one who should be mad she's the one in my dream, er nightmare. _

"Are you the one who's been having this nightmare all this time?" she asked rather nicely, she also had stopped scowling, as she looked imploringly at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said defensively "Would you stop bloody shinning?  You're giving me a migraine!"

"Oh sorry," the girl said "I have been so excited lately..."

"EXCITED!  YOU'RE EXCITED THAT I'VE BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES?? WHAT ARE YOU SOME KINDA DEMOND?!"

"Ouch. you're sweet aren't you?  And no, not because you've had nightmares, its what came out of your having nightmares!"  she rushed on and said excitedly "I'VE FIGURED OUT WHERE SIRUIS WENT!" She did a little dance, "You thought he was dead?!"  She asked dumbstruck for she had correctly interpreted his face.

Bombs went off in Harry's mind, hope flared.  Harry's mind clicked into over drive, he felt like singing, dancing, and crying in relief all at once.  Harry's world flipped over right then and there, _Sirius alive?? God PLEASE let it be true..._ he prayed.  "Sorry for yelling at you, I am trying to control my temper..."

"Hmmm sorry for shocking you like that, and its okay that you yelled at me, im used to no one talking to me at all..."

With that statement Harry felt twice as bad for yelling at her.

"I know!  To make it up to you I will stay with you so you wouldn't have any nightmares!"  She said in utter joy at the thought she could make someone happy.

Harry couldn't help but smile back at her, her innocence was contagious just like her smile.  Then he frowned slightly "How can you come with me, and get rid of my nightmares?" he asked curiously

"Oh well the first one is easy as long as you have my necklace, then I can come with you, its my magic you see," she smiled mischievously her eyes, Harry noticed changed color with her emotions, they were currently aqua, and Harry thought, a guy could drown in them if he wasn't careful, he made a mental note to not laugh too hard at Ron's reaction when he first lays eyes on her.

"The second question is a little harder, well you see I have an calming er, um, aura, you can call it but to me calling it that sounds corny, but oh well.  I also have to be in physical contact with you," she explained her face straight, "In other words I'll share your bed with you."

_Wow this girl really is innocent thinking; hmmm I guess I could sleep with her, er, I mean in the same bed as her._ Harry blushed slightly, _well anything to get rid of those nightmares, and she can bring Sirius back!  What's to lose?_ He thought recklessly.  "Okay sounds good, do yah have a name, cuz I sure as heck cant call you girl." 

She smiled, her dimples winking as she did, "My name is Tasuki," she explained

"Isn't that a guys name?"  Harry asked incredulously.  BIG mistake.

Tasuki sent her most withering glare at him and asked, "What of it?!"  Harry felt himself shrinking a few inches.

"Sorry geez.  I'm sorry really!!"  Harry exclaimed after another death-defying glare from Tasuki.  She smirked in satisfaction, and then said "Okay Harry wake-up!" 

Harry shut his eyes and opened them.  It didn't work.  Tasuki rolled her eyes and said "You were supposed to wake up!"

"Sorry normally I don't wake up on command."  Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes back at her.  Which provoked a face-making contest that lasted several minutes, and was won by Harry.

Harry grinned foolishly and taunted "Nyner, Nyner, Nyner, I WON I WON!!"  He was feeling rather proud that he won the contest, especially to her.  "AHHH!" he yelled when he saw Tasuki about to pinch him.  Hard.

Harry Potter woke up.

"Damn!" He swore, "It was such a good dream!"

"Thank you!" Tasuki beamed, Harry swiveled his head.  His mouth dropped.  She was floating in mid-air above him.  "What?? Ahhh!" Tasuki landed squarely on Harry

"Nice catch!"  Tasuki said appreciatively.  

"I didn't," Harry managed to rasp, "Can you get off me now?"

"Opps," Tasuki said but Harry glared at her for he could hear the smile in her voice.  In one graceful semi-leap she was off him.  "Well...didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare at people."

But Harry was staring, in his dream he didn't really notice her looks, but now... _Ron's definitely gonna flip over her!_  Harry thought and whistled softly in appreciation, 

She was a half inch taller than Harry, but an inch below Ron, Tasuki had fiery red hair that was layered, all the piece of different cut hair got progressively longer, until it ended at her waist, and curled into the front, complementing her hour glass figure, it was currently lose, swishing around her cute face as she looked around the room as her eyes changed from a teasing aqua to a brilliant green.  That shade of green either means curiosity or shock.  She has a lot of freckles, I wonder if she's related to the Weasels.  

She had no bangs, unless you count the two that ended at her jaw line, she had perfect eyebrows, full lips, that were easy to smile round, but not pudgy checks, and dimples always willing to wink at people, currently him.  Her arms were long and muscled, but her hands looked dainty until you saw her calluses, you could count her ribs when she inhaled, and her legs were thin but nicely shaped, like her arms they had muscles, she's no push over, but she's looks like an angle!  

Her bottom he noticed, and blushed faintly as he thought _Its nice and round kinda like her chest.  She's not lacking, but not too big, perfectly in the middle._ Tasuki like Harry was wearing P-Jays, but her shirt had clouds and smiling moons on them.  Her shirt was also styled in a V at the neck and it buttoned all the way down, and the sleeves ended at the shoulders.  Her shorts matched her shirt and they had two strings hanging down.  The only odd thing about her was Harry noticed that she had a scar on her hip that looked like something with big claws slashed her, from the top of her bottom to the top of her thigh, and an X scar was on her wrist, as if someone took a knife, and cut her to get an X shape.  

All in all she was a little skinny, (not enough food) but very pretty, mischievous, and nice.  

_I love my luck_ he though passionately. 

Harry finally replied and said "Nope, my mom died before I could talk."  He tried to say it causally, but she turned and her eyes went silver when she saw _his_ cloud up with sadness.

Harry made a mental note to find what eye colors mean what, it would really come in handy he mused.

  "Umm sorry, if its any consolation mine are dead too, I wish yours weren't though."  She said her eyes slipped into a deeper silver.

"Me too," Harry said and shoved that at the back of his mind.  He smiled and teased, "Well how can I tell if you keep nightmares away if we don't go to sleep?"  

Tasuki's eyes turned into a warm wood brown and smiled, dimples flashing, "Yup."  And crawled into bed after him.

The last thing Harry thought before he fell asleep was, _The look on Dudley's face when he sees me with her will be priceless!_

Harry slept peacefully. 

*** The morning before ***

A/N: Everything that is in quotes is so not mine, but its important to this story, and this explains Fenix, This is from Firesword's Purpose.  Thank you

**It was quiet in the three-story house belonging to a dusky-complex woman with long, raven black hair. The twenty-six year old woman was humming absently to herself as she prepared an extra room for her elder sister that was taking a vacation to visit her in Scotland. Her concentration was broken off when something leapt at her back and she was instantly down on the floor. She struggled briefly, and managed to get onto her back to fend off the attacker's muzzle. **

**: _Silver! Get off me! Bloody hell, you're not a cub anymore!_ : She 'yelled' using her mind to communicate to the huge silver-furred wolf. Another set of paws tickled her feet, as the wolf's mate Wind joined in the fun. Fenix wiggled desperately out, and curled into a ball, her hands clutched her waist as she laughed uncontrollably. **

**: _Sorry! I think your sister's arrived_. : Storm sat on his haunches regally as his penetrating silver-black eyes gazed at hers. Wind sidled into his side, nibbling on his neck ruff gently, before turning to grin at Fenix. **

**Fenix controlled her laughter and gave an unlady-like snort at the bigger of the two wolves. : You need to work on your language. You definitely sound like a common-born and not at all suitable for your current pose. : She said haughtily, as she got up to her feet and straightened her blouse. She heard the sound of a car engine as it abruptly stopped, the noise vibrating in the garage. She grinned widely and went down the stairs briskly and flew out of the house and gave her sister a warm hug. **

**"Fenix, act your age," Giselle Liana Maxwell said in exasperation but returned her sister's hug. She drew back from her younger sister and looked at her in amazement. **

**"What have you done to yourself? Dieting again?" she demanded, looking at her sister's trim body. **

**"Nonsense! Dieting is too troublesome, so I did it the hard way, running. You should try it," Fenix suggested lamely as she looked archly at her sister's waistline. **

**"Huh, as if I have the time to do that!" **

**"Really? Then how come you have the time to pay attention to that handsome black-haired Elven guy?" Fenix asked, giving her sister a sly look. **

**"What--how did you know that he's an Elf?" Giselle demanded, looking wildly at Fenix, as they went back into the house, struggling with the suitcases that her sister had brought with her to the second floor of the house. **

**"Sis, in case you hadn't notice, I have a pair of good-working eyes you know. I'd grant you that his disguise is excellent but it's just that I have a tendency to spot the Otherworldly," Fenix replied in an offhanded manner. "But all in all, he was rather charming about the whole thing. I'd often wondered of his reactions when he found out that his disguise did not in the least fool me." **

**"No kidding. I knew you're damn eccentric sometimes but I didn't know it went that far. It happened when you got into that accident right? The one that occurred eight years ago?" Giselle asked curiously as her sister helped her unpack her luggage. **

**"Wrong, I was like this since I reached puberty. You know what they say about having six-sense as a child; it tends to fall into disuse when you hit that stage but well, I guess my Gifts stayed." **

**"Huh, should have expected it," her sister grumbled and fell silent as the two women began sorting out the clothing and hanging them in the wardrobe. "Aargh!" Giselle suddenly screamed as Silver fell on her and began licking her face. "Silv, yuck! This is disgusting! Get off wolf!" She giggled helplessly as the silver wolf licked her face for several more moments and then trotted off to sit near Fenix's heels. **

**"Have any of your neighbors noticed them?" Giselle asked her sister with concern, finally noting the size of the male wolf. **

**"Yeah, they have, but they do not say much about them. Just that they had tacitly let me know that it's all right for me to take care of the wolves. The people are more of the eccentric type," Fenix shrugged as she hanged the last item of the suitcase and closed the door of the wardrobe. **

**"I see, so they know about the Elves back in the woods?" Giselle asked her as she stacked the suitcases and a kick to them had sent them sliding under the bed. **

**"Sis, this is Scotland after all. How can they not know about the Fair Ones?" Fenix replied, going to her own bedroom to get several towels for her sister. **

**"Okay, that was a rather stupid question," Giselle agreed, as she accepted the towels with a nod of thanks. "Well, I'll go and wash up. I hope you have something good to eat; I'm famished," she raised her voice a little as she closed the bathroom door. Fenix grinned at the bathroom door and went in her room to bathe. **

**: _Now, don't go messing with either of us after we bathe, _: she warned Silver, : _Promise?_ : **

**: _Cross my heart?_ : The wolf replied roguishly. **

**She gave a throaty laugh and hugged the wolf and rubbed his neck affectionately. : _What will my life be like if I don't have the both of you with me now?_ : **

**Wind trotted up to her and gave a nibble on her hair before answering her human friend. : _Probably bored to death and a little more desperate to fish out for a boyfriend._ : The grayish wolf except for a streak of black along her muzzle said impudently. **

**: _You could be right,_ : Phoenix said as she hugged the female and stepped into the bathroom. While the two wolves went down the stairs to wait in the kitchen, Fenix's thought reached their minds. : _But then--maybe not! : _**

********** **

**Sirius Black hanged in stasis in the moving darkness. Every now and then, flashes of lightning rippled through the dark. Far away in the darkness, he could hear voices. The voices blended with it each other that it can only be heard as a low rumbling noise. He was not thinking too clearly at the moment for his body racked with pain as tendrils of lightning energy hit him. **

**I have to get out! I have to! God, how James will kill me if something happens to Harry! Have to go back…his thought died as a great bolt of silver lightning hit him right on the center of his chest. Nothingness… **

*********** **

**Sirius was awake. His throat was dry and he felt very tired. His wand lay motionlessly in mid-air. He tried to speak out to give a command but he found he could not move a single muscle. He stared at it in frustration. It's as if someone has placed a body-binding spell on me. Time is running out…I have to get back to Harry…just to let him know I'm still alive! Wormtail…when we meet…I'm going to make you pay for the pain you had caused Harry and the Headmaster…Yesss… I will get you… **

**His eyes widened. The voices were coming closer to him. You will not claim me for your own. He thought hard at the darkness, and he could feel them flinching away. Sirius was even more determined to get out. To get back to the living. **

*********** **

**Sirius was sweating pretty heavily. So far, he hasn't been struck by lightning for the past hour.  The only thing he could hear now was a young girl's voice, "Come back Siruis, you're too far off come back, come back!"  Alarm had begun to settle. Shadows flitted out of sight in the darkness. I really hope that Time doesn't play an element in this place. Years could have passed by without me knowing it. Quite suddenly a picture formed in his mind and all he could see was a mint grove. The place seemed to be safe and he thought suddenly. Take me there. Take me to a safe place! **

**He felt all sides surrounding him began to expand and contract and there was suddenly an opening and he saw to his amazement, a shadow of the mint grove. A surge of adrenaline pounded his nerves and at the sudden burst of energy, he propelled himself outwards, one hand grabbing for his wand and he tumbled headlong out of the portal into the glade, and shrieked out as a sharp stone impaled him on his shoulder. Just great, he thought as his consciousness slipped away. **

*********** **

**At the Maxwells'... **

**The house was quiet. The Elven brothers were still not back from their Grove. Her sister had enclosed herself with Wind in Fenix's library as Giselle instantly fell in love with the collection of books. Fenix was out in the garden with Silver, raking out a new patch of soil to plant in her chili seedlings. She had just patted the ground firmly, when she found herself tumbling sideways and blacked out for a moment. **

**Silver was licking her face anxiously as his mate and Giselle went down the steps frantically. Fenix fended off Silver's muzzle feebly as Giselle reached out for her and got her to a sitting position. But Fenix was already struggling up to her feet. **

**"Sis, get back in the house. There's a man injured and I think I need your help in patching the guy up. Whatever you see me do, don't be surprised all right," then she turned to Wind, "Stay with my Sis, if anything happens sound up the alarm." **

**: _Let's go; the man's terribly hurt_. : Fenix said, sprinting towards the middle of the woods. Just then a horde of brownies were running clumsily towards her. **

**"A man in the clearing!" they whispered urgently in high voices. "He's wounded deeply! The Greater Nymphs are with him, but they dare not do anything." **

**"It's all right," Fenix replied haltingly as Silver shot past her, probably following the scent of blood and disappeared in the distance. Fenix saw the Mnid bending down looking at the fallen man with concern, then straightened up when he felt her presence. The great silver wolf was sniffing at the man, nudging a little at the man's fingers with his muzzle. **

**: _He's unconscious, a stone's wedged up right through his left shoulder. _: Silver's thought reached her mind as the wolf peered down at the man worriedly. : _You better get him in the house A.S.A.P. He's lost too much blood. _: __**

**"By the wings of Aquilla," Fenix breathed heavily, as she Felt the man's pain. "You're right." **

**Abruptly she called up to the greater Sylphs and upon their consent, the Sylphs each lay a hand under the unconscious man and with great precision, they jerked his body up and the stone slide under with a sickening squelching sound. Fenix briefly gagged at the open wound but used her power to stop the bleeding and infection. There was no time to waste; she briefly instructed the Nymphs and brownies to clean up the blood mess and she Jumped the Sylphs, the injured man, Silver and herself back to the house. **

**Giselle let out a shriek before clamping her mouth tightly with her right hand. But when she looked down at the limp body, she lost her nervousness and began ordering Fenix to get the man down on a bed. **

**Fenix looked at a Sylph with bright auburn hair. : _Second floor, fourth room to the right._ : At a nod from the Sylph, they disappeared as they Teleported themselves into the room. She turned to the brownies that peeped from the kitchen threshold diffidently. **

**"Can we help?" one asked in a small voice. **

**"Yes, you could--the first aid kit is in my room, the blue cupboard--" she said to Giselle, and then to the Earth Elementals, "could you help boil some water?" The brownies did not ask any more questions as they zoomed back into the kitchen for the task. **

**Fenix entered the bedroom to see the same auburn-haired Sylph delicately undressed the injured man, a quite easy task as the man's clothing were in tatters, to reveal a naked body very much abused. The man had several scorch marks on his body and several deep gashes. **

**"Fenix, don't you think it's much better if we place him in the care of the hospital?" Giselle asked, trembling a little at the wound at his shoulder. **

**"Takes too much time; you handle the gashes, they probably need some stitching up anyway." **

**"But how about that?" Giselle gulped as she pointed at the big wound. **

**"I'll deal with it. I have to warn you that I might collapse after that. Now I wish that Aldren's here." **

**The brownies trooped up the staircase, with two of them carrying a wooden chair and one carrying a pot of warm water. They acted as attendants to Giselle as she instructed them to clean the gashes with sterile cloth. Fenix meanwhile sat herself beside the man's left shoulder. Emptying her thoughts, she was only aware of the wound, as she shut herself out from the surroundings but not from the man's pain. It's a good thing it's not his ribs. Using her own life-energy, she directed it towards the wound, where it merged with the man's splintered scapula and collarbone. She focused on the restructuring of the bones as her Healing worked from the inside, marrow to bone. Only when his bones became whole again did she pour more of her energy to speed up the life cycles of the muscle cells and the reorganization of the nerve cells. **

**Giselle stared at her sister and at the closing wound in amazement. Wonder what other secrets she's keeping from me. She shook her head a little and finished stitching a gash. I really like to look at his back. She whispered to a brownie to get the dirty cloths down the kitchen and to replace the pot of water. Three brownies waddled out while Giselle looked at her sister worriedly. Fenix's forehead glistened with perspiration and Giselle let out a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes. **

**Fenix fought down a wave of dizziness and waited until her vision stopped spinning. "Oh, you're done, let's have a look at his back before bandaging him up. By the way his ribs are fine, I Saw no broken bones and no interior damage save the shoulder." **

**The group of Sylphs that were standing by came to help again and lifted the oblivious man and gently turned him on his back. Fenix tenderly laid her hand amongst the many scratches that were on his back while her sister paid attention to the more serious scratches. "I'm beginning to wish that you did not have to stitch him up. I'm the one who'll be sharing his pain when its time for the stitches to come off." Fenix told her sister in a conversational tone as she saw the scratches turned into faint tendrils of scars. Her sister grunted her amusement. The brownies, after seeing the two women nearly finishing their final patching brought wash water up and several clean rags and a towel. **

**"How come I never seen these guys--ah--I believe they are called Elementals--before?" Giselle asked, her voice tinged with curiosity. **

**"Maybe you have a little Elemental magic yourself, usually we won't be able to see them--I mean normal people. But since we are of Mom's blood, well a little has passed on to us. But I think it lies largely on the fact that I'm also one of the Elemental Mages. I could summon them at will and it only takes a little sixth sense to see them." **

**"Let me guess; you specialize with Fire?" Giselle questioned. **

**Fenix got up to dip a cloth in the clean, lukewarm water and began to wipe the stranger's body. "Well," Fenix started, "for my case it's a little different. Usually an Elemental Mage has only high affinity for one elemental. However when they find themselves having two higher affinities, they usually drop one. Much like me dropping A. Maths and then concentrating on E. Maths. I'm both a Fire and Air Elemental Mage. But since these two Elementals could usually work together, I have no problems whatsoever." **

**"I can accept that. So you're a Healer too? Any kind of side-effects after using that particular Gift?" **

**"Yes, to both questions," Fenix paused as the man trembled a little under her touch. She continued to wipe his body gently and continued. "Healing comes from the Healer; if I'm not careful, you might end up with two invalids in the house. But I still have my reserves; the most I would do is fall asleep for a few hours. Other side-effects are that I would be feeling--ah--maybe the word that describe it is--ah--artificial pain." **

**Fenix stopped talking as they rested their aching hands as the Sylphs turned the stranger yet again. The brownies had placed an extra basin of water at her side. She picked up a clean face towel and dampened it to wipe at the stranger's face. Giselle caught her attention with a small gesture and looked at her sister in inquiry. **

**"What do you mean by artificial pain?" Giselle asked. **

**"By that, for example the wound in his shoulder; I would feel a severe discomfort in my left shoulder for the next few days." Comprehension dawned on her sister's face and they did their tasks in silence. **

**"Fenix, we've mixed up a poultice for the deep cuts," a brownie whispered. **

**"Thank you very much," Fenix replied gratefully. Once she was done, she got up and took out several clean bandages and a pair of scissors that was kept in her room. Giselle had already begun applying the poultice and it was therefore up to Fenix to wrap the bandage. She was surprised to see a six-inch cut on his right calf and blinked at her sister's precise, small and neat stitches. She grimaced a little and waited for her sister to apply the poultice on it. Fenix quickly unrolled the bandage and cut it off at an appropriate length and began winding it around the man's calf. Using a touch of her magery, she sealed the ends. **

**"That's why you don't bother with pins I see," Giselle observed. **

**Fenix stood up to stretch a little as several of her joints popped. She gave a little frown at a scorched mark at the exact center of his chest. "Hey, how come that escaped me?" Fenix asked, her voice sounding a little perplexed. **

**"I dunno, it wasn't there a while ago," Giselle remarked as she peered closely down at the imprint. **

**"I wonder if there's more of that," Fenix sighed futilely, as she extended her senses again, probing for new injuries. Finding none other than the one on his chest, she began Healing him again. She sank back onto the stranger's side, trembling a little with fatigue. Giselle got out a light blanket and covered the man. She too sank down at the foot of the bed, suddenly filled with exhaustion. **

**"What do you think happened to this man?" **

**"I don't really know Sis. All I can tell was that he got himself trapped in between portals. Those irregular scorch marks and the state of his clothes implied that." at her sister's puzzled expression Fenix explained in greater detail. **

**"A portal works like this; you build an archway, and in the space of that archway is the place where you want to go. There are three layers of places. The place where you're in, the doorframe--or whatever you wish to call it and the place where you wish to go. My guess of what happened to this stranger was that he fell through an activated Portal, but one without destination. So he found himself trapped in a Plane of Energy; meaning the doorframe. It holds nothing more than just space, rather like the galaxy and stars. But instead of stars, it contains energy. The easiest form of energy to take place are--" **

**"Lightning!" Giselle cried out, snapping her fingers. **

**"Yes, lightning. I'm afraid his clothing has to go down the bin. Wonder if Aldren can ken up something for him. I don't think I have spare clothes for a man his size." Fenix said, standing up and nearly fell face down on the floor if Aldren had not caught her shoulders in time. **

**: Don't worry, the Elementals gave us the news. I will get something suitable for the stranger. You need to rest. : The Elf said gently in the depths of her mind. **

**: After I wash up, : Fenix said, smiling a little. Aldren gave a helpless shrug and was about to say something about it before a Sylph cut him. **

**: The man was holding something in his hand, : The auburn-haired Sylph said as she held out her hand carrying an object that was wrapped in black silk. Fenix looked at the Sylph and took the wrapped bundle cautiously. Carefully peeling off the edges of the fabric, she saw it was a wand. There was no other word to describe it. **

**A wizard? Phoebus, there's just too much to think about. Fenix did not utter a word as she placed it on the mantelpiece and wrapped the wand with a protective spell. Then she turned to the Sylphs. I'll worry about the man once my wits aren't so addled. **

**: Thank you for your help. : She said simply. **

**: It was an honor for us to help you, lady. : The Sylph replied and with a smile, they vanished as well as the other Elementals. **

**"Well, I'll accompany you to your bath then," Aldren said. **

**"Over my body." Giselle interrupted firmly as she guided Fenix to her room and into the bathroom. "Aldren, I want you and Derian to keep an eye on the sleeping man until I'm done." Then she firmly closed the bathroom door as she aided her sister."**

************

That was all Firesword's, great ne? oh well the rest will be mine, unless I need it to explain.  Thanks for reading, now please review!

I will post the next chapter after my first review.  Thank you


	2. Explanations Over Breakfast

Sirius' is back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Harry and Sirius have new sisters, someone's got a new daughter, Ron and Lupin have got new girl friends, and Voldemort wants something they've got... more inside!!!!! 

Disclaimer:  Back! Back! Back you evil lawyers!  No ones sued yet!  Geez.  Okay well anything you recognize is not mine, and some of the stuff you don't recognize is STILL not mine *sobs quietly in the background* the rest is MINE *evil laugh* ahem, on with the story!

Chapter 2 

**Explanations Over Breakfast**

**A/N:  This chapter is basically explanations, but don't worry I tried not to make it too boring. R/R Please!**

*****The next morning at the Dursley's*****

**Panic welled up inside Tasuki.**

**Disoriented, and scared she opened her eyes quickly, her nose flaring, trying to find familiar scents.**

**_Harry, I found Harry,_**** she thought the yellow fear ebbing away from her eyes, _no its not for 8 days, I'll be fine, I'm here to protect Harry, I owe him, I will be gone before I can hurt him, Voldemort can't find me, he only attacked me a week ago, he's still searching, I'm fine, I'm safe.  The herd is safe, and so is Harry, I'll be fine. _**

****

**Those thoughts raced in her mind, comforting her, and keeping her from waking Harry, who was currently hugging her in his sleep, dreaming peacefully.  She fingered a silver ring on a fine silver chain hung around her neck.**

**_Gods he's so sweet looking, _****and smiled as Harry muttered, "Waytta go Ron, that was a wicked save!"**

**Tasuki held her breath and waited for the breeze of the forest, it didn't come. _I've got to get some air, what time is it?  I should probably make him something to eat for breakfast.  I should really exercise, I'm lucky I had no dreams last night._**

**Tasuki carefully slipped out of bed, brushed her hair into place, and straightened her shirt and shorts.  She glanced at the clock, it read 3:42, she made no sound as she walked and crept down to the kitchen, opened the back door, and started cooking, sighing contently as the cool breeze whispered chilled nothings across her lovely face.**

*****9:01 at the Dursley's*****

**       Harry woke up slowly, the morning's light caressing his face in warmth.  He put on his glasses remember a sweet dream that he had last night, a girl, and Sirius being alive...**

**       Harry looked at the clock, and with a start realized it was 9:02, W_here's Petunia to come and bug me?  _He retched over and put on his glasses, looking down he saw a very feminine looking arm, with a jolt he threw off the blankets to see the rest of the person so innocently hugging him.**

**       Shivering the girl hugged Harry tighter while Harry blushed, he was only in his bockers, and half the buttons on her shirt had slipped out of their holes.**

**       "Mmmm, morning," she said smiling into his back, pulling the covers back on them.**

**       "Where's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and Dudley?"  Harry managed to say after getting over his shock at their state of being "dressed".**

**       Tasuki smiled even wider as she said, "Aunt Petunia has gone to a spa for the rest of the week, while Vernon and that bulky thing you call a cousin went camping for the rest of the week."  **

       "So we'll have three days till they get back," Harry mused, "Are you gonna stay with me?" _Its like a dream come true!_

**"If you'll let me..."**

**"Always" **

**"Sounds great, yeah I'll stay.  Also to keep those nightmare off you."  Tasuki pronounced catching the ever-happy expression on Harry's face, and smiling back at him, dimples flashing.  **

**"Okay, deal.  You stand up to your word I had no nightmares last night," Harry said getting out of bed and pulling a shirt on and reaching over to button the oblivious Tasuki's buttons back in her shirt.**

**"Thanks," was all she said in response to her invasion of space, it seemed that she didn't mind.**

**"What's that smell?" Harry asked, his nostrils flared catching the mouth-watering scent of bacon, hash browns, and other breakfast foods.**

**"Oh Shit!"  Tasuki yelped jumping out of bed, "My cinnamon rolls!"**

**"You made cinnamon rolls?"  Harry yelled after her, and stumbled running to catch up with her.  He faulted down the stairs, as she had more gracefully done a second ago, following her into the kitchen.**

**"Whew, saved it!  Oh yeah and all that's for breakfast, I made it all, and I'm a good cook so eat it cuz its not poisoned or anything," She said as she pulled a dozen enormous cinnamon rolls from the Dursley's oven.**

**Harry's mouth dropped.  Before him was a breakfast for two, but it could have feed him, Hermonie, and the Weasley family for a week.  Before him were all kinds of eggs, waffles, pancakes, crepes, bacon, sausage, toasts, hash browns, muffins, scones, coffee, tea, orange juice, hot chocolate, and much more food.**

**"Wow," that was all Harry could manage to say as he plunked himself into a chair, and grabbed a mug of coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and some orange juice, to balance all the hot. _Its like at Hogwarts!  I wonder where she learned to cook.  _"Wow you didn't have to make all of this," Harry finished, and whistled lowly in appreciation.  **

****

"I didn't know what you liked so I baked everything I could think of."  Tasuki explained happily, proud that Harry liked her breakfast.

Tasuki sat down and explained she got up at 3:40, and made all the food, then crawled back into bed with him, cuz he was starting to get more nightmares.

"So would you mind explaining all of this to me?"  Harry inquired

**"Huh?  Like what part, I mean tell me where to begin," Tasuki said when she saw Harry going to say 'All of it'. She sat down, grabbed some food,** **she tilted her chair back on two legs, and Harry again was reminded that she looked familiar.  **

"Umm like why you want to help me, where you come from, how could you find me, you know the basics?"  Harry found himself a lot more calmer compared to last year, he had vowed to be better at staying in control.

"Oh okay.  Here goes... Well see I can't remember my parents, all I remember is a man shouting, a woman screaming, all this green light, and then someone saying, here take her, hide her I'll come back for her...and then..." her throat closed the way it always did when she thought about it. 

Tasuki cleared it and said, " and then a man says no you won't, and shouts a memory charm...and someone laugh manically, I know I'm lame cuz I can't remember anymore, but..." Her eyes slipped to dark silver, and she stopped eating, blinking back tears.

Harry got up and moved his chair beside hers and comforted her.

When she had a grip on her emotions she went on and said, "I am an orphan now, for my parents, if they're still alive doesn't remember me."  She urged herself to finish, "Well I was raised by wolves, believe it or not," _not to mention being bi- no don't think about it, it was an _accident _he doesn't need to know, he would be scared of me, it's better this way..._

"Well I was found by some muggles, and they adopted me, but they died in a car crash, but I don't think that's how they _really_ died, and I ran away.  I got into some trouble, but the vampires, and elves, came, and they took care of me.  Somewhere in the middle Voldemort found me and wants to kill me, he tried once, but it didn't work, he sort of vanished, but recently he has been trying to kill you and me.  Lucky us eh?  Wanted by a mad man, I mean come on!  Out of all the guys would could chase me it's got to be a demented, ugly looking, obsessive, old jerk!" 

Harry snorted at this, then said in amazement, "You said Voldemort name, and what do you mean he wants to kill you but he couldn't?"  Harry's mind was racing _another survivor from the Killing Curse?  Could it be true?_

Seeing Harry had more question's Tasuki said, "Here I'll take you into my memories so I can explain better."

Harry's and Tasuki's world blurred and Harry was in her memory

***Tasuki's Memories***

Harry and Tasuki watched as they saw her as a baby...

Green light.

Shouting.

Green, and then, "Please, not Tasuki, please take me, not Tasuki, she's no threat..."

"Move aside now, move aside,"

"Please not Tasuki, take me instead, don't take Tasuki..."

"MOVE!  Avada Kedavera!"

Harry and Tasuki saw white eyes, not life, white eyes, with specks of silver, nothing else, just those white eyes, and green light.  It was horrible to look at.  Harry turned away. 

"Those are my mom's eye's they changed colors, just like mine.  White.  It's the color of emptiness, death.  The silver that's despair, sorrow, that she couldn't save me."  Tasuki explained, her voice was odd, flat, gone.  Her eyes were silver; she was trying not to cry.  Harry got shivers looking at her so lost...so gone...

The scene changed it was still green around them, they heard two men arguing, "here take her, hide her I'll come back for her..."

"No, no you won't."  A memory charm flew by their faces, its heat burning across Harry's face.

       Someone was laughing like a manic.  Harry knew it was Voldemort.

       Tasuki as a baby was crawling out the back door, hardly seen through the green.

The scene changed.

Wolves, their voice minds sounding through Harry and Tasuki's minds.

_Look, there it is, I told you something was out there Brokefang; _said a female wolf.

_Yes I see what you mean Frostfur,_ the male wolf said beside her.

_Can we keep it; _the female inquired.__

_Sure why not its lost, it looks odd, but she should be no different than Zack, before he got killed looking for the humans and their friendship that killed him; _said the male (Brokefang).

It was Tasuki, she was half-starved half-dead, with out any clothes less than a year old, crawling, bleeding, crying and looking pitiful.__

_Thank you, this time, it wouldn't die I promise you, I love you, you make me so happy; Frostfur_ yipped happily_._

"They feed me, kept me alive, and treating me as one of their own." Tasuki explained her eyes misting up in appreciation.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly.

"I'll show you," Tasuki said softly back

The scene changed.

There was Tasuki around five years old, running on all fours, like a miniature girl Tarzan.  She was playing with the wolf pups 'her age'.

Death Eaters apperated from nowhere.  They grabbed Tasuki who acted like a wolf, and growled at them and tried to bite and claw them.

The Death Eaters looked shocked at her behavior, and cautiously bound her with magic and apperated her out of there.  The wolves went wild, they were frantic they tried searching for her, and never found her.  Frostfur and Brokefang were heart broken.

Harry wasn't an animal nut, but he felt himself crying all the same, it was just so sad.

The scene changed.

He saw Tasuki bound up, struggling wildly to get free.  This was apparently where the Death Eaters took her.

Voldemort turned around and Tasuki (the one who was watching) clenched her fists so hard they bled, which was hard to do, Harry thought, for she had really short fingernails.

Voldemort spoke, "I'm weaker, that Harry Potter almost drained all my strength... but now I have the child we are missing, I will be stronger after I kill her; _then_ we will go after James' little brat."  Harry clenched his fists too.

       Voldemort had the Death Eaters hold Tasuki.  He pointed his wand at the back of her neck and shouted, "Avada Kedavera!"

The scene went gray, then came back in.  Voldemort was gone, Tasuki was screaming in pain, and a livid scar shaped like a lightning bolt was red and swollen standing out on her neck.  

Harry's eyes widened, and he turned to the real Tasuki, and she held her hair out of the way...and there it was the same as Harry's except on her neck.

So it was true, she survived, for her mom sacrificed herself too.  He wasn't alone anymore.

The Death Eaters didn't know what to do.  They argued then finally decided to apperated her in front of a muggle car.

The scene changed

A car screeched to a halt.  Two people got out, both muggles.  A man and a woman, in their late twenties, they were also married.  

It was like a miracle to them, they wanted a kid, this one had no family, and it was cute as anything you've ever seen.  It even had red hair to match theirs.

So of course they adopted her.

The little girl called herself Tasuki, so they kept the name.  They taught her English, she was a very smart girl, and learned very fast.  She also wanted to know everything she could. 

Tasuki was so happy; Harry saw a couple of scenes with Tasuki playing with a girl at school.  _That girl looks oddly like...nah it couldn't be, besides that girl was getting into trouble, and Tasuki was calling her 'Sunshine' _Harry thought.  

The scene changed, Harry was witnessing a drunk driver crash into Tasuki's muggle parent's car.  Tasuki was still at school.

"After they died I had nowhere to go...so I wandered off again...I even got lucky enough to find Frostfur and Brokefang. I became a wolf again" Her voice was back to normal now and she sounded better.

Harry saw the wolves reunite.  Then he saw Tasuki meet with the elves and vampires.  

The scene changed.

Voldemort, he was coming, no one told Harry he just knew, and so it did seem that the Tasuki in the memory knew.

Tasuki (in the memory) got up and drew Voldemort away from her den with the wolves.  Somehow the wolves didn't get up_.  A spell probably,_ Harry thought.

Tasuki started explaining as the scenes changed from battle to battle, meeting strange looking people, learning how to fight, checking up on her family (A/N: Tasuki calls it her Herd, I will explain later why she does that.)  

Harry noticed that none of the memories were at night unless they were fighting.  Harry shivered when he realized how many people Tasuki killed, all of them Death Eaters, or murderers.  He also had a bad feeling this wasn't even half of her battles with Voldemort, and he was right.

Harry also noticed Tasuki always moved on drawing the Death Eaters away from the people she loved, but she always came back to check on them.  _Interesting_, he thought, _a killer of the bad, protector of the good, and she seems to get hurt an awful lot, but then the vampires and elves heal her.  At least she has people to take care of her._  

The memories ended, and Harry felt himself floating back into reality, back to the Dursley's kitchen table.

Tasuki finished her story by talking.

"Then a year ago Dumbledore found me, and I've been doing stuff for him, and to pay me back he is trying to find out who my parents are.  I'm very lucky, to have lived this long," _Especially since I guard what Voldemort wants!_ _ But I don't need to tell him that either!_

"As for the Sirius Black thing, I am trying to look for him because he might have some answers on my parents.  Oh yeah and I got this scar from Sunshine, we're blood sisters, see I slashed my wrist vertically and so did she, and when we put them together we also got each others cuts, making an X and it will stay there forever bonding us."  She finished proudly.

"Oh and that's all?"  Harry joked with her.

"Actually, I was wondering..."  

"Oh-no," Harry muttered darkly,

"I have some...umm bond-mates, they are part of my family now you know, so can they stay with me at your house too please?"  Her eyes turned to a pitiful purple.

_Even if I didn't want her bond-mates, whatever they are, to be here, I wouldn't be able to say no.  _Harry thought humorously,  "Sure, why not?"

He was rewarded by a full bosomed hug from Tasuki, and a kiss on the mouth as she repeated, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Harry thought roguishly, _Who said the good were never rewarded?_  His mind was floating after that kiss.

She whistled two short and loud notes and there were four CRACKS!  That broke the air.

Harry was knocked off his feet as four furry animals laid siege on him to get to Tasuki.  

He landed squarely on top of her.  They were both laughing hysterically as four puppies, a black lab, golden retriever, a husky, and a baby wolf, licked their faces and anything else they could reach.

Harry awkwardly got off of Tasuki, still both laughing, only to get knocked to his knees, by the husky.

It took several minutes to get all the puppies calmed down.  _And to think I was praying to go to Ron's yesterday.  Tasuki is the most mysterious and most interesting girl I've ever been around!_  

Even as Harry thought this he knew loved Tasuki, but as something close to a sister, not a girlfriend, but their love for each other was deep, even though they had just met, they were connected to each other.

"Ahem, thanks Harry, now I want you to met Herc. Merc. Ath. and Aph."  Tasuki said beaming at her dogs, and Harry.

"Huh?" Harry said confused.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'll try that again," she took a breath and the wolf puppy stepped forward ever-so-slightly, 

"This is Hercules," she explained happily pointing to the young wolf, 

"This is Mercury," Tasuki nodded to the golden retriever, and it licked Harry politely, 

"This is Athena," the black lab went to Harry and jumped on him and licked his face, 

"And finally this is Aphrodite," the beautiful white husky rubbed affectionately against Harry's side.  Tasuki was beaming now.  "They like you.  That's good, 'cuz they have a hard time trusting people, like me."  Her eyes were still their contented warm wood brown, but Harry could see flecks of silver emerging.

"I love them," Harry said whole-heartedly

"Really?" Tasuki asked shyly, Harry nodded his eyes glowing with pleasure.  "Yes!  I knew I liked you!"  Tasuki whooped, her spirits lifting.  

In a fit of passion she kissed Harry on the mouth again.  Harry thought his heart would burst with happiness.

_I think kissing people is a way of showing happiness; _Harry contemplated his lips pulsing, to his embarrassment.

Harry and Tasuki had fun playing around all day.  They went outside and played in the sprinklers, even though they were 16 years old.  They made cookies, and ate most of the batter, and they had a ton of fun just being around each other.

For lunch Tasuki managed to make 10 sandwiches that rivaled Subway's size and taste.  After that she convinced him to go on the roof with her.  She played music on Dudley's radio, and taught him how to dance, a variety of dances.

"For when you meet the right girl," Tasuki explained her eyes going into her teasing aqua.  Then she turned the volume up louder had him sit down and belly danced to Take It Off by The Donnas.

After that they played Bloody Roar (A/N a virtual dueling game on the play station that Dudley had) against each other, both winning constantly.  They played a few more games, and went back on the roof, to look at the stars come out.

It was around dinner when they had an unexpected visit.  

Coldness, she was drowning in cold, screaming, a man and woman, 'here take her, hide her, I'll come back for her'

Harry was drowning, coldness swept him, screaming, he heard screaming, his mom, his dad...

 "NO!  YOU WILL _NOT_ GET ME! No!"  Tasuki and Harry screamed.  It didn't help, Tasuki was dieing, _It_ was taking over, "NOOOO!" she screamed.

The dogs paired up and bit Harry and Tasuki.  They snapped out of their nightmares and thanked the dogs, turning to the dementors.

They were back, and mad as Hell.  

Tasuki's eyes burned red, Harry's hair stood on end, they both reached their wands, and faced the offending dementors.

Harry yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Tasuki yelled, "For SIRIUS! Fuck off!"  She spoke a spell in elvish.  The nearest Dementors were engulfed in a fiery red that, as Harry noticed with a shiver, were the same color as her eyes.

One on the left was holding a cross bow, aiming at Tasuki who just threw something silver into another dementor's head, and was engulfed in a blue fire that came from Harry when he recited the same curse that Tasuki said.

"Nice!"  Tasuki said appreciatively, but the battle wasn't over, there were 10 more dementors left.  Tasuki turned her attention onto the dementor that she threw one of her small knives at.  

A metal fan appeared in her hand, "LEKKA SHINEN!"  She screamed.  Fire shot out from her metal fan, the dementor burned to a crisp.  She picked up her silver, inscribed knife eyes blazing flames, and turned to the next dementor.  She kicked it and it doubled over, she took its crossbow and was going to shoot it when two things happened at once, distracting her.

The dementor had grabbed her hand, and took her tessen, (her metal fan that throws flames) and Harry screamed.  Tasuki whirled around frantically to see what happened to him.  "Harry!  Harry!  Are you okay?" she yelled frantically the, worried silver creeping into her flaming eyes.

"I'm okay I just got a little hurt that's all," he yelled back wincing and making an effort, he picked up her fan, that was a razor sharp, big and heavy fan.  He may not know how to use it, but he knew it was a weapon, and sharp.  Harry would be dominant.

"OWW!  SHIT!  FUCK YOU THINGS!  DON'T YOU EVER DIE!!!!!!"  Tasuki swore at the dementor.  An arrow protruded from her shoulder going all the way through.  

Fog surrounded Tasuki's hand, a sword appeared.  It was no ordinary sword, it was glowing golden.  She made another appear, but this one was glowing blue.  She threw the blue one to Harry and he caught it perfectly.

Tasuki cut down the dementor the shot her, advancing on the next one, it had a sword too.  Metal clashed, the swords tipped down.  Tasuki's suddenly did a half moon crescent sweep, beheading the dementor.  The dementor disappeared into smoke.  Harry threw her fan back to her.  She took on two dementors at once.

Tasuki parried the taller dementor's sword while cutting the other's bow and arrow with her tessen (the fan).  She screamed again, "FOR THE HERD!  LEKKA SHINEN!"  The dementor she held the fan at burst into flames, and died, without looking if the dementor was gone she held the tessen as a shield at her stomach, and circled the dementor as it circled her. 

Tasuki tore her sword down to block her opponents, she missed and brought the tessen up as a shield, metal sparks flew.  The sword got caught in the folds of the tessen, not missing the opportunity Tasuki flung the tessen and the sword to the side.  She smiled; the coldest most hating smile Harry ever saw, and the dementor _shivered._  She took her sword smiling mercilessly and plunged her golden sword deep into the dementor's chest.  It exploded into soot; she was still smiling, her eyes blazing their red fire.  She whipped her sword on the grass, and got up stiffly, only now aware of the arrow still through her.  Tasuki winced and thought, _I've lost so much blood, but my Herd is safe.  _"That was for you, my Herd, I will keep on protecting you till the day I die," she murmured to the air, tears leaking from her eyes _from exhaustion _she thought, but she knew it wasn't true, she missed her Herd.  Tasuki turned to watch Harry fight.  _Your part of my Herd now Harry, I love you too._  She thought to herself.  

Harry was covered in soot too.  He had just finished killing his third dementor.  He was clumsy and a little slow at the sword, but he was getting better.  He advanced on the second to last dementor left.  It was going to try and shoot him.  

_Stupid.  Why?  Why must they make him kill them, he would rather not kill anything, but this was different, they attacked him first, and Tasuki, for that they _will_ die; _Harry thought to himself as he swished his sword down, cutting the dementor into two halves, it exploded.  A dementor with a sword came up to him.  They circled each other looking for openings.  Harry found one; he sliced off both the dementor's arms, as black blood covered the dementor and Harry.  _I'm gonna be sick!_  Harry groaned as his stomach rebelled against him.

The dementor picked up his sword with his rotting legs, and sliced Harry across the ribs.

Tasuki, who was watching, screamed when she saw blood gushing down him, "YOU DO NOT HURT MY HERD! YOU EVIL! YOU HURT THE HERD?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  NO ONE HURTS THE HERD!!"  She yelled, tears flowing hot and freely down her face holding her wand in her hand and running towards Harry and the dementor.  Her arm hurt so bad... she shoved it out of her mind; _That jerk just hurt the HERD! _She thought to herself angry at her own pain.

Harry blinked and raised his wand too the screamed the elvish curse together, "FUCK OFF!"  The dementor exploded like a firework, the curse being twice as strong as before.

Tasuki went over to Harry sobbing, her eyes were no longer fiery red, the second they killed the dementors silver flooded into them, having the effect of a fire being dowsed, she was crying so much that a small puddle was being formed as she winced as the arrow dug into her arm sending sheets of pain up her arm, 

"Oh my god your hurt I'm so so so so so sorry.  I-I never meant for you to get hurt, I failed you, I failed my Herd, I-I-I'm so sorry Harry, please, if you hate me I'll go away, I'm so sorry." She stripped off his shirt, and tore hers up making a make-shift bandage.    

Harry stared at her.  She was smudged with soot; he looked down and so was his.  His mind was racing; _I can't believe she just killed all those dementors!  So did I! WhooHoo!  When I see Sirius Ill tell him all about it!  I wonder if anyone knows if we were attacked, or if they know Tasuki's with me. It's creepy when she's mad.  Mental note; NEVER pisser_ _her off!  I wonder if she can teach me more elvish spells.  _He broke off his train of thought when Tasuki started to apologize.

"Hey, stop crying, I'll live," _I hope_, Harry said to Tasuki, "You did not fail me, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you, and I never want you to leave, I-I love you," It cost a lot for Harry to say those last three words, but he had to say them, he might not ever get another chance.  He had never told anyone the he loved them before not even Sirius... 

"What, what did you say?"  Tasuki said in shock no one had ever told her they loved her before not even Sunshine... "I love you too Harry," It cost her even more then Harry to say those words, but it was true, she did love him.

They both stared at each other in shock bleeding on each other, his cut, her arrow, they both smiled at each other finally finding someone they loved, and that loved them back in this way, in a brotherly and sisterly way. 

"That was weird, I guess the rumors are true, Voldemort has taken the dementors as his."  Tasuki said at last, still smiling, brown seeping back into her eyes.

"Well, he has a few less now."  Harry grinned wearily,

"Yeah," Tasuki grinned back, "Harry I've got to heal you so stay still okay" she explained.

"I'm fine really" but he was cut off as she crawled forward, leaned over the gash in his ribs.

There was blood trickling down it and glass bits dung into it, she took out the glass as carefully as she could, and bent her face down to it.  

"Ahh! What are you doing?"  Harry complained.

"Healing you, you dolt!  Hold still!"  She complained back.  She licked Harry.  She licked the entire gash and around it, and to Harry's amazement he felt better, when she straitened up he was healed.  Only a thin scar remained.  

"Tasuki! Your hurt!"  Harry yelped as he saw the arrow still in her shoulder.

"Yeah I am aren't I?" She said tiredly.

       "Well we've got to fix you!" Harry said biting down panic.

"Okay, but you have to help me," she warned, Harry nodded his head without a second thought.

She shrugged and two knives slipped out from her sleeves precisely into her palms.  She took one knife, and cut the end off the arrow wincing, as she felt the arrow move in her shoulder.

"Hold the end," she asked Harry, "Now don't let go," Harry nodded and Tasuki crawled forward while Harry did his best not to let go.  Her arm made a sickening slurping sound and the arrow was out.

"Now heal me," Tasuki told Harry after he finished throwing up.

"Huh?"

"Lick me and will me to heal," Tasuki explained patiently wincing in pain, as more blood flowed down her arm.

It was harder than it looked, but 30 minutes later and a couple more 'I love you' s from both parties, she was finally healed.      

Tasuki stretched, kissed Harry (on the mouth again) and said, "I'm tried, lets got to bed."  

Harry trudged upstairs grinning after her and went to sleep thinking, _Not a bad day, not bad at all, _He grinned knowing it was an understatement, he had the best day of his life, and he now knew how to heal, and fight!  Grabbing the sheets covered them both and drifted off to sleep.

The dogs curled up around the bed on the floor.  Everyone drifed off into a contented sleep.


	3. Nightmares on the Rampage

Disclaimer: *BUUUUURP* Wow you con probably taste the coffee I drank all the way over there eh?  Oh yeah, well um what was I supposed to do... I forgot...Oh well, On With The Story!

*****5:42 at the Dursley's House*****

**Tasuki was dreaming.**

**She always had the same dream.  Always.**

**She was sitting across a table from a girl with bushy hair, and high intellect.  They were both ten.  It was almost a week form school ending.**

**They were both laughing, pretending to do the art project.  They never cared about school, as long as it taught them something, they were happy.**

**They did their homework, and on purpose, didn't turn it in until progress reports came.  It drove the teachers insane, at the least.**

**Tasuki had nicknamed her best friend Sunshine.  They were inseparable, no secrets, no unknown, trust, like sisters.  Tasuki even told Sunshine about the wolves, just not the magic, or Lord Voldemort, and they still had _trust_.**

**A car pulled up.  Someone they didn't recognize.  The man looked like he was on a funeral march, he was the messenger.**

**He didn't care about who died, but he never wanted to see another kid crying, ever.  He hated his job.  He was faceless; he was like the angle of death.  He walked into Tasuki's and Sunshine's room.**

**"Is there a Tasuki McClain in the house?" he asked dreading the next line he had to say.**

**"Yeah I'm right here." Tasuki said as she stood up.  She swallowed putting the pieces together.**

**The man walked over to her kneeled down face to the ground, and said emotionlessly, "Your parents have died in a car crash.  You are an orphan, for neither of your parents appointed you to a godfather."**

**Tasuki herd the words 'Your parents died' it didn't matter how.  Tasuki felt her heart breaking, she couldn't take it.  Her parents, the only ones she knew, were gone.  **

**The man looked up to see the silver eyes, lost, confused, hurt, and shivered as he saw her crying, she looked like she was going to die.**

**_Don't look, just say the legalities, don't look,_**** he felt his heart being shredded by this little girl, it was so sad to watch.  He started mumbling something about getting a new home in a week, or they would have to put her in an orphanage. **

**Tasuki reached over to Sunshine, Sunshine's face was sad, disbelieving, and angry, almost mirroring Tasuki's, almost.**

**They hugged; felling that if they let go everything would go away.  Reality seemed to be slipping; they no longer saw the light, nor the kids staring at them, they no longer felt the ground underneath them.  Nor did they feel the bone-jarring crash on their sides as they fell smacking upon it.  They never heard the teacher screaming, the man getting up, tears falling across his face and leaving, they never felt them being carried to the office, the other kids screaming, nothing, just each other.  She was Tasuki's only link, only hope.**

**All they saw was their selves.  They pressed their X's against each other's, they had just made them last week.  Everything had been great yesterday, and the day before, just not today.  Tasuki felt Sunshine's pulse beating faster, and to Sunshine's distress, she felt Tasuki's heartbeat getting slower, and slower.**

**They closed their eyes and found darkness.**

**The funeral was the same.**

**Tasuki and Sunshine held each other's hand, the X's pressed together once again.  Both were crying non-stop, with huge headaches.  They had been crying ever since they got the news.  Sunshine's parents were on the outsides of them, supporting them, there to catch them when they physically fell, but they would never catch them in time.  They both placed a rose on their coffins.  **

**Suddenly they both fell with out warning, as depression hit them.  Hard.**

**They landed in the mud, with a SPLAT, not moving, just staring at each other, crying.  **

**"You could stay with us, and really be my sister." Sunshine whispered.**

**Tasuki didn't answer, she wanted to so badly, but didn't know what to say.  She nodded her head yes.  They both attempted smiles.**

**Tasuki lied to Sunshine, her first lie ever, and told her she was going to meet someone, one of her parent's relatives.**

**Tasuki ran.  She ran for 2 miles.**

**Tasuki, even dreaming, could still feel her feet getting blisters, her legs getting heavier, and heavier, her throat drying, and finally bleeding.**

**It hurt to breathe.**

**She spat out blood, her teeth were stained.**

**Her heart was going to burst, her nose stared to bleed.**

**She kept on pushing.**

**She was going to die of exhaustion or blood loss.**

**So of course she attracted _His_ attention.**

**Tasuki reached a forest.  It was _His_ forest.**

**_He_**** saw her.  He was afraid.  Afraid that _They_ would come out to kill her.**

**He couldn't help it He was a werewolf, and _They_ were going to come out any minute now, and she would be dead, or worse.**

**Tasuki fell into a heap at the base of an old oak tree.**

**The werewolf watched her, crying, looking so sad.  **

**_She wants to die, let me out, and Ill kill her for you! _****The Demon said in his mind, his want making the man salivate.  _No!  _screamed the Wolf, _Can't you smell it?  She belongs to her Pack.  She belongs to Brokefang's Pack, we owe them remember?  Can't you smell it!  _**

****

**The man, not wanting violence, agreed with the wolf.  _I'm making her part of my Herd!  _The man thought forcing the murdering demon back.  _NOOO!  _Whimpered the Demon as if he was being branded.**

**The man thought she was safe, but then the clouds parted.**

**The moon shined through.**

**The man gasped, his molecules on fire, and screamed, "AAAAROOOOOOOOOO!"  He was howling now.  The Wolf gleefully came out, taking advantage of the man's weakness.**

**The Wolf hurt less people than the Demon, but the Wolf had morals to follow, the Demon never cared, and that's why the man was hunted by other men.**

**Tasuki, not being able to miss the howls, saw a wolf come out from behind another tree.  Except, it was bigger than a wolf, and it _felt _different.**

**Tasuki got up and moved towards it hoping it would tell her what was wrong. **

**Tasuki bleeding, her feet burning, hunched over, and "walked" like she did when she was with her Pack, over to the wolf.  She licked behind the Wolf's ear to show she wanted to be friends.  **

**The Wolf licked her back.**

**Then the Demon surged out unexpectedly.  Before the Man or the Wolf could stop him the Demon raised his claws, which suddenly got bigger, and slashed across her hips.  **

**The Man and Wolf were furious, but the Demon did more.  The Demon licked her.**

**Tasuki was in pain, her hip was searing, but when the demon licked her she felt like dieing was better.**

**Tasuki doubled up in pain.  She felt two presences enter her mind.  Her very own Wolf and Demon.**

**Tasuki turned into a werewolf.  Information flooded her mind.**

**The Wolf had morals.  It had to protect a Herd.  The Herd was made up of people you loved.  **

**A long time ago The Queen entrusted a Herd to every family of werewolf's.**

**The Herd was a bunch of abysmally stupid sheep creatures.  **

**When the Humans wanted to kill the werewolves, The Queen said they were trust worthy.**

**To prove her point she gave them Herds for them to watch over. Since the Wolfs could protect the Herd, the Queen said they were safe. And if a Wolf should hurt, or eat one of the Herd, then they would suffer unbearable guilt, and commit suicide.**

**The Queen knew that the sheep creatures were used to make wool, so the responsibility would be great.**

**She also knew that this breed of werewolves had too sides, the Human, who was generally nice, and hardworking, the Wolf, who was clever honest, and trustworthy, and always hungry, and lastly the Demon, who always wanted Blood, murder, and destruction, but the Demon would never hurt the Herd much, for if it killed one, the Wolf and the Man would take it's life away.  The Demon was also the strongest, but generally tied wills with the Wolf and Man. **

**Every full moon, the wolf would come out first riding with the Lady in the Moon, eating everything that wasn't a human or herd.  **

**Then in the later half the Demon came out, and it killed, ravaged and hurt even itself, insisting on having everyone's blood.**

**Tasuki was now shoved into the back of her mind; the Wolf looked at his the other Wolf inside the man.**

**They circled each other, and then ran with the Lady in the Moon.**

**The other Wolf explained it to Tasuki, Good smells in your world, good smells.  Wolfs need to eat, Oh Tasuki, how Wolfs need to EAT!!**

**They went into a clearing were they chased a herd of deer, leaving only the females, the young, and a few strong males.**

**They feasted on the blood; it was everywhere, on them, the ground, and their kill. Tasuki felt sick at first and then she too was taken with the Lady.**

**She began to enjoy the hunt, and she was hungry. **

**They came to the houses; they were so much stronger as werewolves.  They could go so much farther, faster.  Tasuki was blown away.**

**They saw a dog sitting sadly chained to a pole.  The instant she set her paw down she felt her hackles rise, an electric tingling traversing across her entire spine.  These were sacred places, and in sacred places a Wolf could not kill.  **

**They backed off and went into the forest for more food.**

**Then the Demon came out.  _Blood, more Blood!_  The Demon screamed.**

**They slashed each other, mercilessly.  They licked their blood, and their preys (the other Demon).**

**The two Demons fought till daybreak, all the while the Humans were screaming, doing everything they could to stop the Demons.  The Wolfs sat in their minds disgusted at the Demon, and stopping them occasionally so they wouldn't kill each other.**

**Day Break, Tasuki was back to normal, and so was the man.  They both promptly threw up a good portion of the blood they drank from each other.**

**They had both never been so beat up.  The man apperated them to Mungos Hospital.  The nurse screamed, at the site of them.**

**They were put into intense care for an entire day.  They had bleed so much; that the doctors could have swam in it.  If it weren't for magic, they would have died.**

**They finally got back to the forest, every inch of their body was scared and ever scar seemed to cross one another.**

**Tasuki went to Sunshine's house.**

**Tasuki packed all her closes, hid her scars under them, and told her another lie.**

**She said that her real parents assigned her a godfather, and he just came forward.  **

**They both cried a lot, and at the end of the day, Tasuki left out on her own.**

**It was just as well, for Sunshine would get her letter in a few weeks. **

**Tasuki was vanishing into the distance, walking, a backpack slung over one shoulder.**

**She started running, her last thought being, _Sunshine I will keep you safe.  Something happened to me; even you will hate me now.  Don't worry though, I'll protect you_._ Don't forget I will keep my Herd safe.  Your part of my Herd now. _Her only regret was she never told Sunshine she loved her.**

**Tasuki dream ended.**

**She sat up muttering about dream gods, and how they should die. **

**Tasuki growled thinking _This is screwed, I can help someone not to have nightmares, just not me.  I need to get out of this bed and exercise._**

****

**She gently disengaged from Harry, careful not to bump his arms, or wake him up.  The legs were the hardest, for they faced each other, and in the night, they somehow managed to intertwine.**

**Herc. Merc. Ath. and Aph. looked up at Tasuki, sending her pictures of their sympathy.  Tasuki slid to the floor, and let them lick her, her broken spirits lifting slightly.**

**After a while, she wasn't sure how long, Tasuki picked herself up, and crawled out Harry's window, and began to exercise with her weapons atop the roof, while the sun rose.**


	4. Weapons, Jinxs, and Dumbledore

*****Dursley's House Still Early in the Morning*****

**       Harry woke up.  The sun was rising.  Looking around, he found that Tasuki was not in his bed with him.  He had not had any nightmares that night, but he felt something was wrong.**

**       He looked at Tasuki's pillow she was sleeping on.  It was damp, and she had not taken a shower yet.  The only reason why it was damp was that she had been crying.**

**       _Why?_ Harry pondered, _I will ask later._  He concluded.  Looking at the clock, he found it was 7:00 exactly.  _That's weird, it's never an exact number when _I_ wake up, oh well, _and Harry dismissed the slight phenomena.**

**       He heard a weird melody.  It was coming from above him, but he was on the top floor.  He grimaced guessing where Tasuki was.**

**       Harry went to his window, threw it open, and walked outside of it.  Careful not to fall, he half scrambled half crawled to the top of the roof.**

**       Harry gave a half sided smile, and watched as he spotted Tasuki.**

**       She had both golden, and blue swords out, swishing them around in pattern dances.  The sounds emitting from the swords as the swished in the air was causing the weird melody.**

**       Tasuki suddenly made her tessen (her iron fan that throws flames) appear.  She danced with that too.  **

**       It was mesmerizing to watch her, a beautiful girl in the first place, do sword patterns, alternatively flipping up the swords and tessen up in the air to work/dance with the different weapons.  Sometimes she'd balance a sword or the tessen on her leg, still moving.  She even danced on her hands, her legs balancing the weapons, cutting down imaginary attackers.  It was the best dance pattern Harry had ever seen, and he had seen a few on occasion, at weapon fairs that Dudley had begged to go to.**

**       Harry felt is nose itch; he had to sneeze.  Harry tried to hold it in, but couldn't.  **

**       As soon as Harry sneezed, and cleared eyes, he found Tasuki, holding a sword in one hand the tessen in the other.  She had one leg, straight out in front of her its blue point straight between his legs.  Harry even counted a few knives poised that had slipped out of their holsters, now pointing lethally at him.**

**       Harry stood perfectly still, hoping to god he wasn't about to get neutered.  **

**       "Oh hey Harry, you scared me sorry, um what are you doing up?"  Tasuki said as if they were having a conversation at a breakfast table, not her poised to kill him balancing perfectly to prevent just that. **

**       "I heard you, could you stop pointing those at me PLEASE?" Harry said sweating, gritting his teeth.**

**       "Oh yeah.  Sorry I forgot."  Tasuki apologized, but in her guilt ridden purple eyes, he saw the mischievous green creeping through them, and he noticed she was trying to bite back a smile, the key word in the statement being _trying_.**

**       "Oh yes, she forgot!"  Harry said weakly, but never the less sarcastically.  Relief spread Harry's body like the sensation of drinking hot chocolate after coming in from the rain.**

**       "I said I'm sorry.  And you started it.  Yes you, cuz you scared me."  Tasuki said cutting off Harry's argument.**

**       "_I_ scared _you_?  What about _you_ scaring _me_?"  Harry spluttered, exasperated.  He was calmed down only a little when Herc and Ath licked him affectionately.  **

       "Come on, let's go in the house, and Ill make you breakfast to make it up to you."  Tasuki suggested happily.  On her way down to his windowsill, she tilted her head up and kissed him as an apology.  Harry kissed her back, accepting her apology.  

**       Smiling faintly, lips pulsing, they crawled back into Harry's room.**

**       Pulling one of Harry's sweaters that somehow was still a little small, showing off her figure, Tasuki calmly made her weapons disappear, as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.**

**       When Harry got down, which was a minute after her, he found Tasuki already stirring a half a dozen recipes at once.  He smiled blessing his luck once more to have a gorgeous, strong girl cooking him food straight from Heaven.**

**       After the 'Hogwarts Feast Breakfast' (Harry had stuffed him self with the best home made tortillas filled with bacon) they sat back, she tilted her chair back on two legs, and Harry again was reminded that she looked familiar.  **

**       Tasuki got a mischievous look in her, then turning from her content brown, to devilish green.**

**       "You did a fairly good job fighting the Dementors the other night.  Do you want me to teach you fighting?"  Tasuki offered lazily and slowly, knowing Harry would, but wanted to antagonize him a little anyways.**

**       "Yes!"  Harry exclaimed excitement shooting through him.  _Anything not to be helpless. Anything!  _He thought.**

**       "Okay tomorrow then."  Grinning frustratingly.  "We need to rest."  She said leaning over to kiss him again, and did, successfully stopping his arguments.  **

**       "You cheater."  Harry accused half-heartedly. Both of their minds were floating happily.  They were both excellent kissers.**

**       "Yeah, so?"  Tasuki asked threateningly, but half-heartedly like Harry.   **

**       Harry decided to wait until she finished her coffee, he found she was much more reasonable with it in her system.**

**       Once Tasuki had put down her mug for good, Harry challenged her.**

**       "I challenge you to a contest of jinxes and spells."  He said with mock fierceness, and superiority.**

**       "Sure, but Ill beat you!"  Tasuki exclaimed taking the challenge on at once.  Then she stopped and looked thoughtful.  "But we both need to take showers, I refuse to have dementor guts on me the rest of the day."**

**       "Point taken."  Harry hastily said, thinking on the matter himself.  "Oh shit!"  He cursed at himself thinking of the no-magic law set down by the Ministry of Magic.  He told Tasuki this.**

**       "That's what's nice to be forgotten by the Ministry.  Oh, did I forget to tell you, I'm not supposed to be on the planet; I have no records in either the muggle, or wizerding world."  She was lopsidedly grinning; thinking about her fortunate curse.**

**       Harry thought he would go mad himself if no one cared about him, or he was unknown.  He corrected himself by thinking; _At least_ I _know she exists.  Although, that's probably been an advantage, no one knowing that's she's living and all._**

****

******"Since no one knows, save a few people and animals, that I'm actually existing, I can make a shield that hides magic, hence the Ministry will not detect any magic."  Now Tasuki was downright glowing, refusing to believe that not being recognized was a misfortune.**

**       "Hmmm that's cool.  Well there is a problem with the shower."  Harry said hesitantly, "There is only enough water for one shower, you can take it if you want."**

**       But Tasuki just shook her head and said, "Don't be stupid, we'll just take one together."  **

**       Harry tried not to yelp in shock.  Then a theory clicked in his mind answering all his questions.  **

**"You don't have a nudity taboo, do you?"  He asked trying to force down the blush creeping into his face.  **

**"Nope, I normally don't wear clothes, unless I'm around the some members of my Herd, and Humans.  Its weird that they insist on me wearing clothes though..." Tasuki said trailing off into pondering the clothes mystery.**

**"Oh, well then," Harry said taking a breath, and plunged into the unknown and said, "I guess we should go take a shower then.**

**They took a shower, the oblivious Tasuki happy to have a shower, Harry trying not to blush, or to touch or look at Tasuki.  He had to remind himself of Hermonie several times.**

**Finally!  They were done with the shower, and they didn't run out of any hot water to Tasuki relief.  Tasuki confided to Harry that she hated being cold, she didn't mind swimming in a cold lake, or taking a cold shower so much, but she _hated_ getting cold. **

**Tasuki and Harry laid down the rules of the jinx war, and Hercules and Athena spied on Harry, while Mercury and Aphrodite spied on Tasuki.**

**The rest of the day was spent in war.  Tasuki and Harry worked hard setting up traps for the other to walk into.  **

**At lunch time Tasuki broke out into random children songs like 'John Jacob Jingle Himer Smith' and 'It's a Small World After All', also she kept on burping out different colored bubbles, while her hair twisted into different hair styles, from the 50's to today's fashions.**

**Harry couldn't stop skipping around in circles singing 'I Feel Pretty, Oh So Pretty' he also found that he felt like he was upside-down, and kept on tripping on the table, insisting her fell over the chandelier.  Harry also randomly switched languages singing and talking in Parseltongue, Russian, French, Greek and other languages.**

**After lunch they continued in the same fashion.**

**That night Tasuki insisted Harry and her roasting marshmallows after learning that Harry never had roasted marshmallows over a fire before.**

**Tasuki dug up some marshmallows, collected firewood, set up a ring of stones, and made a campfire.  She then proceeded to take off the TV antenna and break it into two pieces, making two marshmallow skewers, much to Harry's surprise.**

**Harry and Tasuki talked, and made jokes, laughing, roasting, and occasionally burning marshmallows.  Harry found that he loved roasted marshmallows, and they continued eating them, and by the end of the night, they had managed to eat three bags of marshmallows, and forgetting the gram crackers, they used the chocolate pieces to make smores.**

**In the comfortable silence Harry asked, "How did you meet Dumbledore?"  He stared dreamily into the fire, and waited for her response, slowly rotating his marshmallow slowly so it would turn gushy.**

**Tasuki laughed.  She laughed so hard her marshmallow exploded into flames, and burned.  She blew it out still laughing.  **

**"I met Dumbledore, for one of my Herd mentioned his campaign against Voldie."  She started explaining her voice thick with laughter.**

**"So I sought him out and ... would you pass me another marshmallow Harry?  Thanks.  I finally cornered him in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron."  Tasuki had stopped laughing so hard, and she poked the marshmallow on the TV antenna that was being her skewer, concentrating on what happened next Harry saw her eyes turn light brown in concentration.**

**"He seemed to think that I was going to kill him.  It took a while, and a lot of spell dodging, and talking to make him sit and listen to me.  I asked him if I could join the Order.  I made myself look like a ugly woman in her 40's."  Tasuki started laughing again.  This time Harry with her. **

**In Harry couldn't even begin to think of what she must have looked like.   The idea of her being ugly was next to impossible.  And to think she fooled Dumbledore, that must have been a good disguise.**

**Tasuki continued, "After much persuasion, and a few choice words and showing him some of my weapons, he let me join the Order.  That was about two years ago.  Pass me the chocolate while you're at it please Harry?"  **

**She had noticed Harry getting some more chocolate to finish off his smore without the gram cracker, and her marshmallow was sufficiently puffy and brown.        **

**       "So what do you do in the Order?"  Harry asked curiously.**

**       "Anything.  Everything.  Anything and everything god asks me to do I do."  She said.**

**       "Oh yea I understand perfectly now," Harry said sarcastically rolling is eyes, "Who's god again??"**

**       Tasuki blushed faintly, but Harry didn't notice for it was getting dark out, and said, "Dumbledore, I call him that," Harry was going to ask why when Tasuki said, "Because he sees everything, and still smiles."**

**       Harry handed her another marshmallow, which she took with a smile.  "And by the way, I usually ambush, and kill Death Eaters when Dumbledore gets information of when they want to ambush and kill other people.  Or I just go in to their hid outs and kill them, but Dumbledore gets mad when I do that, so generally they chase me first and then I can thank them by cutting them off this planet."  Tasuki explained and said, "Happy now?" while sticking out her tongue at him.**

**       "Excruciatingly so."  Harry said, but he feared for Tasuki's welfare.  He changed the subject by asking, "So does Dumbledore know you are 16?"**

**       Tasuki started laughing some more then calmed down and said, "Yes, it was quite a shock when he found out."**

**       "Tell me!  Come on Tell!"  Harry exclaimed curious to know what happened.**

**       "Alright fine then."  Tasuki said, and as she talked, Harry stared into the fire and in the fire he saw the scene become alive.**

*****The Flashback in the Fire. *****

**Dumbledore was waiting at a table at the Leaky Cauldron; he checked his watch, sighed and ordered a drink.**

**Tasuki was dressed in all black, skin-tight leather, and on top of that a black cloak, hiding her face from sight.  She tapped Dumbledore's shoulder, and he jumped a little.**

**"Must you do that?"  Dumbledore asked slightly irritated, but his eyes were dancing behind his half moon spectacles.**

**"Yes."  Tasuki answered her eyes shinning bright green, signifying mischievousness.  She draped her cloak on the back of her chair, caught the attention of the waiter, and ordered a scotch.**

**"What news have you got for me?"  Dumbledore asked.**

**"Only that Voldie tried to murder me last night, well not him personally, but a few of his followers, and instead of killing them, I turned them over to Moody, you should be proud of my self restraint."  She answered her eyes flashing red angry that she let this man influence her to not get her revenge. **

**"They killed Medusa."  Tasuki said fighting the urge not to cry.  She lost the battle; tears trickled down her face.  Medusa was Frostfur's sister, a very kind wolf, fierce in battle.  Medusa took a blow that would have killed Tasuki for her.  A life for a life, no chance to say goodbye.**

**"I am sorry.  I thank you for keeping them alive; they will be valuable intelligence to us.  I never met Medusa, but I know what she meant to you.  Please, don't kill yourself; you still need to live, to help bring down Voldemort.  I would advise you to keep on moving, so they wont outnumber you again."  Dumbledore's eyes lost all of their happiness when he saw her distressed like this; they had become to be good friends.**

**Tasuki nodded adding yet another name to her list that Voldie would pay for.  She had an extensive collection of twelve people, and five wolves, and around ten animals.  Too much, too much of her Herd was unprotected, too much was gone.  Oh yes, he would pay.  She took the handkerchief from Dumbledore and forced her eyes from silver to her un-telling gray.  **

**Gray was her color for no emotions, when she was little, they would turn gray when she was bored, now it was her mask.  The mask that would pull emotions from her face, the one to die behind when no one was looking, the one with the smile on it, even though she was crying.**

**"Any news on my family, besides you know that they are a line of purebloods, and a very very old family, but I'm not a Weasley?" Tasuki asked outlining the information Dumbledore had already told her.**

**"Actually yes.  A bargain is a bargain.  I found out some information.  Your father used to go to Hogwarts.  He was one of my students when I was a Headmaster.  You should go and talk to a man named Remus Lupin, ask him about his old school friends."  Dumbledore said cryptically.  He knew who her father was and was shocked to learn it.  He dared not tell her, for he knew she would go through the roof if she found out who it was.**

**Tasuki took a big gulp of her scotch that she was drinking illegally.  She had found that she rather liked the taste of alcohol. **

**A man accidentally bumped her while she was taking a second gulp.  She chocked.  Tasuki's disguise slipped, and for a brief second Dumbledore saw what she really looked like.    **

**When Tasuki's eyes cleared from the tears that formed while she was choking she saw Dumbledore looking at her in the utmost shock.  **

**Harry laughed till he cried along with Tasuki.  He had never seen Dumbledore look so shocked.  **

**"Maybe we better discuss this inside a private room."  Dumbledore suggested trying to regain his former cool.**

**"Sure." Tasuki said grudgingly knowing she blew it and explanations were needed.**

**Tasuki (the one roasting marshmallows) said, "So I explained.  Everything."  _Even the part I've never told you, about me being a werewolf and all._  She thought guiltily to herself.**

**Tasuki wrapped up her memory with one last part.**

**"Well I never would have imagined a kid doing all these things!"  Dumbledore said a little more than surprised.**

**"Well that's the thing about being young, every one underestimates you." Tasuki said, beaming, happy Dumbledore accepted her.  **

**"Well now that I know your real identity then you can still stay in the Order, but first you _must _attend my school."  Dumbledore said firmly.**

**"No way, that's not even funny."  Tasuki said lifting the tankard to her mouth once again.**

**"And no more of that, its bad for your heath!" Dumbledore exclaimed and with surprising speed, snatched the tankard from Tasuki's hands.  **

**"Hey!"  Tasuki protested.  They both got up in unison, and left the private room.**

**"We don't want any little kids, or old geezers in our pub!"  A couple of burly strong looking men said to Tasuki and Dumbledore.**

**Dumbledore blinked, and the next thing he knew the men were on the floor, sporting nasty bruises, and the speaker had a few suspicious knife slashings.  "Was that necessary?"  He asked eyes twinkling.**

**"Yes" Tasuki replied simply, walking out of the door, carefully stepping on all the men to get out of the pub into the main of London.**

**"Oh and by the way, I'm _not _going to your school."  She said calmly her eyes turning gray once more.**

**"We shall see."  Was all Dumbledore said, then he shouted back to her, "Watch Harry Potter's dreams to find where a man named Sirius Black went!"  **

**Tasuki nodded, slipped her cloak on, and disappeared into the crowd.**

*****End of Fire Flash-back*****

** Harry was laughing softly with Tasuki as the story ended.  They shivered as the wind pierced their shells of warmth.**

**       "Are you full?" Tasuki asked Harry and Harry nodded, his stomach aching from stuffing it so full.  **

**       "Its cold now!" Harry exclaimed his teeth chattering.**

**       "I can warm you up."  Tasuki said, and without waiting for a reply, took of her clothes and jumped into the fire.**

**       Harry gasped and screamed Tasuki's name.**

**       "Oh sorry, didn't you notice that I'm fire proof??  Or that a lot of heat doesn't really affect me??"  Tasuki said curling up in the fire, her cute face looking at him.**

**       Now that she mentioned it Harry did remember that every time Tasuki was baking, she never wore hot mats to handle the pans.    
  
**

**       "I never really noticed it before."  Harry confessed, watching her, and her hair blow as if the fire was wind.  He was careful not to look anywhere bad, but he was now somewhat used to her behavior.  **

**       Tasuki came out of the fire and hugged Harry.  He blushed but then realized she was sharing the heat off her body.**

**       Harry felt the heat radiating off her body, warming him up.  He could almost she the heat rising off her and onto him.**

**       They both faced the stars still hugging each other.  This was their moment, the one that would last forever.  No matter what happened, they would always remember this, their prefect moment.  As bother and sister, their love forever remembered by the fire, earth and sky.**

**       So time after that, they went into bed and curled up, with Herc Merc Ath and Aph snuggled up close to them, keeping them warm.**


	5. Full Moon

***Full Moon, Nighttime, somewhere along the Castle Vampires and The Elvin Groves and the Wolves Dens.***

**_Noooooo, not again, come-on, not again, didn't you eat enough and hurt me enough last time?_****  Tasuki moaned pleading with The _Wolf_ and The _Demon_.  **

**It was that time.  It happened every month, no matter what she did, no matter how many times she let them come out to ravage, and kill, no matter how hard she begged or resisted, _They _always came.  **

**Always **

**Always, just because _They_ could.  It was her weakest time.**

**She was Tasuki, She was the Wolf, and She was the Demon.**

**It didn't matter what she thought did or said, she was them, and they were her.  **

**Sometimes she could pretend she wasn't, like when she was with Harry, or her Herd.**

But it never mattered, for words and thoughts were easily swayed and broken under the moon.  Especially the Full Moon. 

**They always came, showing her that They were bonded, forever, never to leave, never to let her be, never to fit in, never to be normal, never to be free.**

**Always to live in darkness.**

**Never to be accepted.**

**Never.**

**The Lady in the Moon came through the clouds, calling Tasuki.**

**       Tasuki let out a heart shattering scream, and when the wolf took over it turned it into an, "ARRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  **

**       All of her bones broke, and reformed.  It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse.  Every cell felt like it was exploding.  The Wolf leaped out.  **

**       The Wolf left, the vampires and elves, watching her from a safe distance; helpless.  The vampires turned into bats, and followed her form above.**

**       The Wolf ate everything in the forest it saw.  Fortunately that wasn't a lot, for the animals had fled upon hearing her scream and the Wolf howl.**

**       Tasuki felt the Demon in the moon start to come out, and the Lady in the moon recede.  **

**       Tasuki ran for her life, feeling more bones break, become bigger, larger, larger than even Lupin when he currently transforms.  Her claws became longer, sharper, her teeth followed suit, becoming sharper than her claws.**

**       Tasuki finally reached it.  The metal barn.  The way to ensure her Herd was safe.  She ran in finally fading away as the demon took her, and she felt the doors slam behind her as the vampires shut her in.**

**       Blood.  She smelt blood.**

**       Need Blood.  Lots of Blood.**

**       The Demon bit her.  **

**       Blood. Tastes good. More. More Blood!**

**       This time the Demon slashed her leg, and made teeth marks in her chest.**

**       That's it Nobody hurts me! Nobody!**

**       The last thing Tasuki thought of, before falling into unconsciousness from lack of blood, was her and Harry.**

**       She thought of the night they had the smores under the stars.  _For you Harry.  I live for you.  Tonight is for you._**

****

*****Back at the Dursley's*****

**       Harry was getting worried.  Tasuki had come every night.  She even came in when Petunia and the others were out of the house, even for two minutes.  She had not come.**

**       Harry spent the night worrying, and finally he resolved that she had to go do something, and he would talk to her about it tomorrow.  He drifted off to sleep.**

**       Harry had the worst nightmare ever, and his weirdest.**

Never made it as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  

Harry recognized the song from the radio.  It was Nickleback's song.  And it was in his nightmare.

     
Tired of livin' like a blind man   
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin

Harry saw himself as a he was, then he saw cuts start to form, and then he saw Hermonie.

   
And this is how you remind me

Tasuki and Ron showed up, staring, emotion less.  And he was singing to them.

   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am

He saw Tasuki being murdered in front of his eyes, by Voldemort.  He was torturing her.  She was screaming for his help.  He found he couldn't move.  All he could do was sing.  All the sudden Tasuki stopped screaming looked at Harry and said, "Why didn't you save me?"  then she screamed "You said you loved me!"  she was crying, Harry felt his heart breaking, "You said you loved me."  She said in a desperate whisper.  Her eyes turned a horrifying white.  Tasuki was dead.

   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin' 

Harry was singing to his secret love, Hermonie.  He had always loved her, ever since they became friends.  Voldermort came down on her too.  This time Hermonie, to Harry's horror, hugged him.  She said, "You never loved me, and so I am going to live with him.  I love him Harry, too bad you missed out."  Hermonie gave him cruelest look given to him.  He felt his heart shattering into a million pieces.

  
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no 

It's not like you didn't know that   
I said I love you and I swear I still do   
It must have been so bad   
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you 

Hermonie went over to Ron, and stabbed him with a knife.  Ron stood there and looked over at Harry and said, "You're the hero, the one in the spotlight, you make her stop, and you make her see you love her."  The look in Ron's eyes were of unmistakable trust.  Complete trust.  Harry could do nothing.

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am

Hermonie looked at him and said, "Harry, just die.  Kill yourself to save your friend!"  Harry having no choice kept on singing.

   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story 

Hermonie killed Ron, and Ron only said,  "It's okay Harry, at least people will remember me as the boy who was killed by his best friend, I have made my mark, I am no longer a shadow of my brothers."  Harry wanted to cry, to yell, and to stop it.  Harry couldn't do anything.  He closed his eyes, and opened them to find Ron dead on the floor.  
  


This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no 

Hermonie seemed to come out of a trance.  "Harry what have I done?"  Hermonie asked crying.  "Remember I love you, you must live on."  She plunged the knife into her chest, killing herself.

Never made is as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing   
And this is how you remind me   
This is how you remind me 

Harry saw Voldemort laughing, laughing at him.

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
  


Harry saw everyone he cared about, Sirius, Lupin, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, The twins, Ginny, Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore, and the line of people kept on going on.  Voldemort went down the line, killing each one.  The pile of dead bodies would haunt him for weeks.

This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no 

**       Harry Potter woke up covered in sweat, crying.  His fists clenched so tight that his nails cut into his palm and started to bleed.  Harry wished with all his heart Tasuki was there to help him.  Tasuki never came.**

****

******Harry had more nightmares, and each one got worse, and worse.**

****

*****The Next Night After the Full Moon*****

**"Gods!  Would you just lay down!?"  Max screamed at Tasuki covered head to toe in blood soaked bandages.  His dad was late.  Dementors attacked him.  **

**       Max's dad would have been here already, and Tasuki would have been healed.  Then Max would have never had to see Tasuki screaming, suffering, and bleeding.  She was dieing, and if his dad didn't come soon, she would die.**

**       Max loved Tasuki, and Tasuki loved him.  They promised to stay brother/sister forever.  He would not let her break that promise.  She would not die, especially because he had never told her he loved her.  (A/N: as bro/sis mind you!)**

**       Ever.**

**       "I have to go see Harry!  He'll have nightmares!  I've got to comfort him!"  Tasuki tried to scream, but only managed to whisper desperately.**

**       Max felt a stab in his heart.  Harry.  That's all she talked about since Dumbledore mentioned him.  **

**"I hate him!  I've never even met him!  That's all you talk about now!  Since when does he have the right to tell you he loves you before me!  GOD DAMN IT SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU DIE!" He screamed the pain clawing inside him and his temper getting the better of him.  **

**Tasuki looked at him stunned.  He loved her? She was always too afraid to say those three small words.  "I love you too."  She said with so much fervor that Max looked stunned too.  He slowly looked up at her.**

**Then, carefully he hugged her.  "You never told me that before." He whispered.  "I was afraid to."  Tasuki said her voice thick with happiness and pain.  Her eyes glowed golden, elated.  Two people had told her they loved her, and she told them it back.**

**Max's dad walked in.  **

**Max yelped and detached himself from a still elated Tasuki.**

**"Hi Dracula, I think I need a little help, I got a small bruise I think."  Tasuki said, the pain returning, it was murder to talk.**

**"A little?" Dracula asked.  He dismissed the hugging scene the moment before, intending to ask about it later.**

**Dracula took the now bloody red sheets, soaked through, and gave them to Max and said, "Here take these to go get washed, and stand guard outside till I'm done healing her.  It will take a while."  Seeing his son's startled face Dracula added, "Unless you want to stick around, and see a full naked Tasuki and stare drooling at her."**

**This got Max moving.  He blushed and took the bed sheets, hastily walking out of the room.**

**Tasuki smiled, but quickly stopped the pain searing and ringing like a reverberating sound in her head.**

**"Now shall I tend to your wounds?" Dracula said.  He winced in sympathy and started healing, putting annoying dementors, and a certain hugging scene out of his head.**

**In a few hours Tasuki would be healed.  The day after that she went back to the Dursley's spells hiding all her scars.  Harry yelled at her until she cried.  Tasuki said nothing.  Harry saw her scars, and finally understood.**

**Harry forgave Tasuki, and said he was sorry.  Tasuki never left his side again.  Even to the Dursley's great distress.  Tasuki only left Harry if it was the full moon.  **

**_Never.  Never again will I stand by to see you hurt.  _****Harry vowed to himself, _Tasuki, you are NOT alone.  Not anymore._**


	6. Ron's List and Another X

Disclaimer:  Hey I finally remembered you have to write a disclaimer after you write the disclaimer.  Okay now here is the most important thing of all I GOT SOUL CALIBER 2 AND IT ROCKS!  Even if you DO have to unlock Link.  *Throws eggs on programmers house* Ahem what was I saying?? Oh yeah! I remember now.  Seriously, I am not this forgetful normally!  Or am I?  I forget!  Oh well!  Anyway, these are my ideas and umm Fenix, an AWSOME character, is not mine.  She belongs to the best fanfic on the planet (in moi option) Purpose be Firesword.  *so cool! *!!  Oh the rest belongs to filthy rich people, which I am NOT!! I'm broke cuz I bought Soul Caliber!  (The best fighting video game, that doesn't have blood and gore!)

**       Oh and for all of you (yes all one of you kind enough to read and review.  THANK YOU!)  Tasuki is pronounced Tah-skee.  That name is from my favorite character in Fushigi yuugi!  Look it up on google images, and if you see a pretty girl and seven really hot/cute guys around her, means you've got the right anime!  Oh don't get me wrong, the guys are nice to drool over, all great personalities, but the anime itself has everything I love in it; humor, action, adventure, myths, wicked powers, and a little romance.  It's my fav. Anime and I think there's no way on the planet anyone could NOT like it!  Yes even guys would be hooked.  (Pretty girls in the anime MIGHT have something to so with it! ;)  )  Oh and Tasuki is the one with the red hair and iron fan.  (Oh and if u read it on Fanfic, I must tell you there is no slash between anyone cep Miaka and Tamahome.)**

**(This capter will have a sucky ending.)**

**Ron's List, and Another X.**

*****9:00 At the Weasley's*****

**       Ron was sitting at the breakfast table, talking to Fred and George sipping some tea.  He heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.  He smiled offhandedly.**

**       "Ron has Harry answered yet??" Hermonie said, like she had every morning for the past three days.  Ron couldn't pass up the opportunity.**

**       "No your love hasn't responded yet." Ron said flippantly.  He smirked up at her.  _Oh yeah, got her on her toes first thing in the morning, what a great brother eh?_ He thought brutally.**

**       Hermonie looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.  _He knows_, she thought. But to Ron's horror, she recovered fairly quickly.**

**       "At least _I _like someone REAL!  AND at least _I _can get a date!"  Hermonie said hostilely back.  "I think you forgot to mail that letter to Harry, can you go write another one??" Seeing Ron about to refuse she added, "PLEEEASE!  PLEEEEEASE big brother?"  Hermonie made puppy dog eyes at him for affect.**

**       _Ouch.  She knows my weakness.  I _hate_ it when Ginny makes puppy eyes at me, _and_ calls on me for help, _and_ acts all weak about it!  They just look so helpless it would be mean not to help!  _Ron thought fiercely.  "Fine, Fine, Fine!  Its not fair you know my weaknesses!" **

**       "THANK YOU!"  Hermonie yelled as she flung herself on Ron, almost knocking the tea over, but Ginny deafly caught it.**

**       "Cheater."  Ron moaned in response.  He got up and looked for a quill and parchment.  As he wrote him the letter he wondered where his best friend was now...**

*****The Dursley's*****

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH SHIT!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  Harry screamed as the flames tried to eat him up.**

**(A/N:  I thought about ending the chapter here, but I wouldn't be _that_ evil to my readers.)**

**       Smoke filled Tasuki's nostrils, and screams pierced her ears.  She was in Harry's bed, now she was sprawling down the stairs desperately thinking _Oh my god, the Herd, HARRY!_  Tasuki summoned her golden sword, but tripped. _SHIT I don't have TIME for this!_ **

**       Finally, she reached the kitchen.  Sword drawn, she frantically looked around, and finding Harry her eyes widened.  "What the hell are you doing??"  She screamed at Harry, still worried.**

**       "What?"  Harry yelped and turned around.  "Opps."  Was all he said back.**

**       Tasuki's sword disappeared and she started laughing.  She reached for the fire extinguisher and put out the fire that was leaping on the stove.**

**       "What the heck did you do?  I like this kitchen!"  Tasuki demanded though she said it more kindly.  Her eyes twinkled green with mirth.**

**       "Well umm, I thought since you were so tired I would make you breakfast.  You were tired admit it, training me takes it out of you."  Harry accused seeing she was going to protest.  **

**"You are not superwoman you know."  He added concern seeping into his eyes; he would never forget all of those scars covering her body.  (They currently were covered be concealing charms.)**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tasuki said brushing his concern off, "but what I wanna know is how you managed to burn down the kitchen.  Where is that horrific "family" of yours??" She said family with the hooking motion with her fingers. **

**Her eyes turned even brighter green as Harry answered, "Well I did ok with the toast, sausage bacon and eyes, but when I tried to do the hash browns, it exploded."  He looked sheepish and surprised, "It never does that to you!  Oh and the Dursley's went to the zoo for the day."**

**"Hmmm well I've got to say at least your wake up call is original!"  She joked putting down the fire extinguisher, and taking the pan from Harry's hand and pushed him into a seat, sat down, and ate his breakfast.**

**"Its really good!"  She said thru a mouthful, her eyes turning yellow in surprise.**

**"You expected anything less??" Harry said pretending to be morally hurt.  **

**"You'll have to show me how you cooked these."  Tasuki said sincerely impressed pointing to the sausages.**

**Harry laughed and said, "Maybe if you're nice."**

**An owl, a small tiny brown owl came whizzing in through the fireplace, and dropped a letter down on Tasuki's lap.  It then proceeded to circle around Tasuki, and Tasuki seeing the dog's hackles rise up, caught it.**

**"Fluffy little annoying thing," Tasuki remarked.  She handed Harry the letter deafly.  She smiled and said, "I believe this is for you."**

**Harry took the letter, and looking on the back it read, 'Hurry up and read this mate!' "Oh yeah, that would be for me."  _Ron, that's him alright, always to the point._ Harry speculated what the letter could be and excitement and worry flooded him.  **

**_Oh man, this could either be bad or good, Ron would think Tasuki was a joke at first, then he would think it's hilarious, or not trust her.  And oh Hermonie, she may not like the idea of them sharing the same bed for a little over than half of the summer, or she might just accept her.  _**

****

"Umm, Harry?  Are you gonna open it or should I?"  Tasuki asked teasingly, but Harry could see gray specks of worry in her eyes.

**Harry opened the letter and it said what he thought it would, with a few surprises.  He read it aloud**

Dear Harry, 

Well Hermonie is at my house, as you probably could have guessed, and she is driving me mad.  She really wants to see you, quite annoying really.  But alas, that's girls for you.  I haven't heard from you all summer.   

You should come to my house, you don't have to reply; I'm coming for you around noon.  Oh and Hermonie and I have learned to apperate, after I pick you up, we can ask my dad to get you a class to learn how to apperate.   Can't wait to see you! 

Ron

Tasuki looked up slightly scared and said, "Umm Harry?"  "Yeah?"  Harry asked.  "Does this mean I have to leave you?" Tasuki looked really scared now, her eyes were orange, and catlike. 

**       "What??  Why would you have to do that?" Harry looked scared now too.  _Leave?  Be separated, have her come back with more scars and more tears that I can't heal?  Never!  _"No, we will stay together." **

**       "Harry I dumb questions, you can say no if you don't want to!"  Tasuki said worriedly.  Looking into Harry's trusting and accepting eyes she found the courage to go on, **

**"Will you become my oath brother?" Tasuki asked softly as if afraid to get hit.  It tore Harry's heart apart to see her this way.**

**"Of course."  Harry said with so much passion Tasuki looked up and smiled.  Harry stood up and gave her a bear hug.  Tasuki smiled her eyes going golden.**

**So they preformed the ceremony right there, over Harry's breakfast, with the dogs looking proud, and Pig zooming around, being ignored by everyone.**

**Tasuki apperated a knife that had symbols inscribed on it.  Tasuki cut her palm sideways on the opposite one as her other bonding, it was the left one, supposedly unlucky, but she didn't care, they would show the world that the left is not unlucky.**

**Harry did the same, wincing a little.  They pressed it together and said their vows.  A golden light shone, and the two looked down at their X's.  It was different from the one Tasuki originally had, if you put it in the dark, it would form a star with gold, while as the other old one Tasuki had, shone as silver in the shape of three circles interloping one another. (Like the Camelot sign.)**

**"Wow."  Harry whispered looking at their stars.**

**Tasuki gave a low whistle of appreciation, and Harry could feel her happiness flowing into him.  With oath bonding Tasuki once told Harry, that the two bonded would be able to feel their feelings and mind communicate farther away than normally with other people.  They could also use each other's energy, and powers.**

**"Well that settles that, what was your other question?"  Harry said still happy.**

**"Oh yeah," Tasuki said, "In that letter you're friend gave you, It said 'Can't wait to see you' um will he be shocked to see the changes you have made under my bad influences?" **

**"Huh?  Oh my hair?? Oh yeah, and my glasses too!"  Harry started laughing.  Tasuki had convinced Harry to cut it and spike it, showing off his scar, and then Harry decided he didn't like his glasses, so Tasuki went out and got him contacts. **

**Harry agreed with Tasuki when she said he looked better, and if he shows off his scar it will look like a feature not a bug, and people will eventually calm down, after they find out Tasuki has the same scar Harry has, just in a different place. **

**"Well Ron will definitely be surprised!"  Harry said through laughter. **

**Tasuki and Harry then practiced some wrestling techniques and some sword fighting, and after a shower Tasuki started to make lunch.**

**Meanwhile Ron tried to Apperate in but found he was pushed off of Tasuki's shield around the house.  _What the hell?_  Ron thought, but then dismissed it as one of Moody's precautions to protect Harry.**

**_I guess I'll just have to surprise him._****  He snuck in the front door, and was about to shout Harry's name, when he heard Harry and someone else's voice.  He crept to the kitchen listening.**

**"Bloody Hell Tasuki!  Do you ALWAYS have to make so much food?"  Harry yelled exasperatedly. **

**"Yes."  Tasuki said infuriatingly calm back, "You need to gain some more weight."  Her eyes went green and she smiled at him.**

**Ron decided he had enough spying since it obviously wasn't getting him anywhere, and he didn't like spying on his best friend anyways.  **

**He cleared his throat and loudly yelled, "Harry I'm here!  We can go now!"**

**In the kitchen Tasuki jumped a foot, and leaped behind Harry, and although Harry didn't notice, she turned invisible.  She held Harry's shoulders to make sure Harry knew he wasn't alone.**

**Ron walked in and his mouth dropped.  "Bloody Hell, Harry!  Did you make all of this??"  He was referring to the mountain of food, taking up the entire kitchen table, which sat even the enormous Dudley.   **

**"No Tasuki did.  Ron I would like you to met my sister Tasuki."  Harry grabbed Tasuki and pulled her in front of him.  To his shock, she was invisible.  **

**Ron's eyebrows rose, and he said cautiously, "Um Harry, you don't have a sister, and I won't make fun of you if you like cooking or anything."  Ron sounded a little hurt.**

**Harry looked annoyed and said, "Tasuki show yourself at once!  Ron' nice, he's my friend!  Trust me!" Ron now looked really worried and said "Maybe you need to get out of this house..."**

**_I'm really sorry Harry, I can't.  What will his mom think?  I can't impose; I can be with you, just invisible.  _****Tasuki thought to him.  Harry could hear her distress and sadness in her voice.**

**Harry sighed and said into the air where Tasuki was, "Tasuki, Ron's mom can let you stay with them.  It will all work out."  **

**_Oh really?  How are you going to convince them that you need an unknown girl sleeping in your bed?  It will not sound good. _****Tasuki thought, unconsciously toying with her necklace with the silver ring on it.**

**_Oh yeah.  That'll be a challenge; ok I guess you can stay hidden until I find a way to introduce you.  _****Harry remembered to think at her this time, instead of talking and freaking out Ron even more.  Harry looked at Ron and the-boy-who-lived eye's widened.**

**"Ron?  Whoa, I like what you did to your hair!" Harry said.  **

**"Oh yeah.  You really like it?" Ron asked pleased that Harry was acting normal, and liked his new hairstyle.  Ron had grown his hair long over the summer, and tied his hair in a low ponytail at his neck.  It was straighter than Harry would have expected it to be, Ron's hair flared coolly around is face, making him look different, but in a good way.  (A/N:  If you looked at any Tasuki picture from my fav. Anime character, his hair is the way that Ron's looks.  It's so cool!)**

**"Yeah." Harry said sincerely.**

**"I like your new look too!"  Ron said looking Harry over.  "Its nice, it makes your scar look like you did that on purpose or something.  Makes you look better too.  Oh by the way did I ever tell you your old glasses were hideous??"  Ron asked.  Harry and Ron smiled at each other.**

**Ron's stomach growled.  Harry smiled and said, "Do you want anything to eat?"  A timer ringed and Harry swore.**

**"Huh?" Ron said confused.  **

**"Oh its those stupid muffins Ta- er I was making."  Harry said, and he reached for hot mats and took the muffins out.**

**_Okay, _****Ron thought, _This is new.  So that would be number two on my list.  1.  Harry is having conversations with his invisible friends._**

2. Harry has taken up a love for cooking, which is a decidedly a girl thing to do.

Well Hermonie should be happy to see his new look.  Ron decided Harry's new look was cool, so wouldn't be on his list.

       "Here you go."  Harry said handing Ron a muffin, not helping Ron to think Harry was not acting girly.  Ron bit into the muffin apprehensively, but the taste was so great, like heaven pouring out, it broke off his train of thoughts.  "This is great!"  Ron said. 

       Hey, Harry, does your friend have a girl friend?  Tasuki asked curiously, a familiar emotion bubbling in her.  Harry could sense it too.

       No! But he's an insensitive moron sometimes, and all the girls shine him, and he doesn't even notice.  Its funny to watch, and frustrating.  Harry warned Tasuki.

       Hey! You're an insensitive moron sometimes too ya know.  Also I bet he just never noticed, for he was thinking about other things, and I've seen your memories!  Don't deny it, girls shine you too! I think I detect jealousy. Tasuki retorted, already defending Ron.  Harry could almost see her green teasing eyes.   
  


       This should get interesting.  Harry thought to himself.

       I heard that!  Tasuki yelled at him making his head ring. 

       Ron and Harry sat eating their lunch in silence, Ron occasionally saying 'this is delicious' and Harry felt a surge of pride from himself, and happiness from Tasuki every time Ron complemented them.  

       "Harry pass me the scones please?"

       "Here ya go."  Harry said passing Ron the scones with his left hand, while his right hand stabbed a piece of meat.

       "Harry!  What the hell did you do to yourself?"  Ron cried seeing Harry's X on his wrist.

       Harry could fell Tasuki's surge of worry through their bond, Harry sent comforting thoughts towards her.  The dogs were outside, so they couldn't comfort Tasuki.  Harry sent her an image of his X.  He felt her relax as she figured out that everything was okay.

       "Oh this, It's a scar."  Harry said smoothly.

       "Well I know that one mate, how did you get it?" Ron said rolling his eyes, This looks like the one Hermonie has...this is getting creepy...

       "Oh I burned myself," Harry lied unconvincingly.  He could see Ron didn't believe him.  He could see Ron's hurt face.  It tore at his heart, Tasuki felt it too, and she sent comfort to Harry.  She came over to Harry, and he felt her two feminine arms twist around his neck, and her chin rest on his head.

       So he doesn't want to tell me...that's okay, we all have our secrets Ron thought forcing disappointment and broken trust back.  Ron felt something in his mind.  It was like silk was passing over it, he could almost smell a girl's warm, forest like, and sweet scent.  I'm going girl-crazy, Hermonie's finally confessed the obvious (she's over the moon with Harry), and Harry's keeping secrets, great, just what we need.  Ron felt like smacking his palm into his forehead, but that would betray his thoughts.

       "Ron, I promise I will tell you how I got it, just later, it's not safe now."  Harry said to Ron, their eyes locked.  Slowly they both smiled.  

       What?  Tasuki thought shocked.

       I will tell him... Harry thought slowly, When the time is right, and when I introduce him to you.

       Oh

       "So what have you been doing all summer?" Harry asked Ron.

       "Me?  Oh well, as you know Hermonie was with me, so I have all my homework, except for a few things done.  I've been doing quiddich of course.  Man you should see Hermonie fly!  She's gotten really good!  We should all play when we get back to my house!  She could makes an excellent chaser!"  

Harry raised his eyebrows in amazement.  Hermonie?  Wow, that was just WOW.  Come to think of it, I've never really seen her play...

Meanwhile Tasuki had slipped out of the room and went to play with the puppies.  Harry would not like it if they came barging in.  He already has to cover for me too.  Tasuki's eyes turned purple with guilt at the problems she was causing.  

The dogs became irritated and Aphrodite sent to her, You are being stupid, stop acting like the human you are not, don't burden yourself with stupid human characteristics by blaming yourself, and being useless.

Hercules, her mate added, Yes now do something useful, take off your flat skins, and come exploring with us!  He yipped his excitement in exploring, for he was still a pup, and the others voiced his yip.

Tasuki shushed them, but took off her clothes obediently.  (For they would only get ripped and snagged.) Dumping her clothes in an unceremonious heap, she took off exploring with the pups on all fours.

An hour passed with Ron and Harry eating until full, and then still managing to eat all that was set before them.  They talked and conversed or lapsed into comfortable silences, only to be broken by another animated conversation, normally slowed down only the slightest on account of a full mouth. 

After awhile Harry got a little worried, Tasuki? He sent.

No answer.  Tasuki!  He sent harder.

TAUSKI!  Harry screamed into her mind.  Ron and Harry jumped when they heard a girl's death scream, and wolves (which were actually Herc Merc, Ath and Aph).

WHAT? Tasuki yelled just as painfully back to him.  Harry screamed.  Ron jumped and watched helpless as his friend rubbed his head tears flowing from his eyes.

"Owwww."  Harry and Tasuki moaned.  Tasuki had a few sticks poking into her legs, back and ribs uncomfortably.  (She fell out of the tree she was in.)

Next time, don't call me that loud!  Tasuki sent, bruised, aching and her head pounding. 

"Are you okay Harry?"  Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"I'll live."  Harry managed to say  

What was it that you wanted in the first place?  Tasuki sent trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  

Tasuki carefully crawled up.  Arms first, bend the knees, and push.  On hands and knees, Tasuki took careful breaths, hair swirling past her face, green I can see green, Hercules, that's him over there, Tasuki ran through her mind.

Sorry Tasuki.  I didn't know where you went.  Where are you?  Harry felt guilt swamp him.  He could feel she was hurt, not badly, but hurt.

In the forest, should I come back now if you are going to go?  How are you getting there again??  Harry felt the curiously in Tasuki's "voice"

"Umm Ron?  How am I going to get to your house?" 

"Oh we are going to go to Mrs. Figg's house and use her fireplace, so we don't make a mess of the Dursley's."  Ron replied coolly.

Harry told Tasuki that.  Then sent frantically, How can you go to the Weasley's then?  I won't leave you!

Oh ummm...  Tasuki thought hard for a few moments longer than she normally would have on the account of her headache.  Oh!  You will just have a daydream when you get to the Weasley's and Ill follow you! 

Harry physically relaxed.  "Shall we be off then Harry?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff."  Harry packed, and Ron helped him.  

Good thing Tasuki only wore one set of clothes.  It would look really weird if there was a set of girl's things hanging around my room.  Harry thought to himself and had to stifle a laugh at what Ron's reaction would be.

They walked out front only to find Tasuki's heap of clothes.  Oh shit Harry thought When I was laughing I didn't really want to see Ron's real reaction!

"Harry?  Ahem, umm, er...do you know whose these are?" Ron said quickly adverting his eyes once they saw Tasuki's undergarments. (under-wear)

"Naw, Ron they are mine."  Harry said sarcastically and they both laughed.  "Maybe someone left them here..." He started laughing again thinking how weird someone would be if they left there clothes on the Dursley's porch.

"Oh er...I guess we leave them here then..." Ron said awkwardly.

       "Yeah, unless you want to touch them."  Harry grinned maliciously.  

       "EWW! No way!"  Ron exclaimed.  Both boys walked on to Mrs. Figgs house.

       I really need to have another discussion with Tasuki about clothes the grimacing Harry thought.  

       Mrs. Figg welcomed them in and they both had a short and pleasant conversation, then both used Floo to the Weasley's house.

       Harry stepped out of the fireplace to be embraced by Hermonie.  Harry found that her hug had gotten a lot cushier than last time.  He blushed a little as he tried to think non-sexy thoughts about his long time crush, while Hermione tried to do the same thing.

       "Harry!  WOW!  You look awesome!"  Hermione exclaimed.  He's so much dreamier and cuter now...but he's my same Harry!  Nuh-uh!  Whispered a little voice in her head, he's not yours yet! 

       "You too!"  Harry meant it too.  Over the summer Hermonie had grown into her looks more, and her hair was not as bushy.  Harry had to force himself not to look her over.  

       Harry was then swept into a huge group hug including all of the Weasley's save Percy (Even Charlie and Bill were there.)  Before he knew it Harry was playing a game of quiddich, being impressed by Hermonie's skills, eating supper, and totally forgetting about Tasuki.

***At the Dursley's***

       Tasuki sighed, wandering around the dead cold house.  This wasn't her house, This wasn't her place.  She stayed.  It smelt of Harry.  She could see in his mind happiness.  And she wasn't a part of it.  Unexpected pain tore inside her heart.  A tear streaked down her cheek, followed by another, then another.  She tried to block out that she was just tortured again by Death Eaters, and that she had told Harry to dream, but he just ignored her.

       Damn it! He didn't forget me.  No, he wouldn't leave me to die.  NO. He would never.  He loves you.  She tried convincing herself.

       Oh really? Then why hasn't he called, why hasn't he helped you escape?  Why hasn't he CARED?  Even WE helped you!  The Demon tortured her.

       Yes, if he really wanted to be your pack brother, why isn't he here?  Did he not hear you crying for him when the Death Eaters were torturing you a few minutes ago?  Agreed the Wolf, who was smarting all over like Tasuki after the abuse that was dealt out to her.

Tasuki felt her body hit Harry's bed with out remembering her body to do it.  

       She buried her head into his pillow.  She closed off the link between them.  Stupid.  Stupid.  What did you expect?  Oh god...Harry.

       Tasuki dreamed.

(Chorus)  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby  
Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Tasuki saw her with Harry (It fits in my opinion)  
  
You're giving me  
Too many things lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me  
And said  
  
"Don't get me wrong or nothing I Love You  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you will understand  
What I meant when I said no."  
I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
*Chorus*  
  
(so simple and clean...)  
  
The daily things (like this and that and what)  
That keeps us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me  
And said  
  
"I wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so"  
And lately some things are that simple  
  
*Chorus*  
  
Hold me  
Whatever words we yelled this morning  
It's a little late and old  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
*Chorus*  
(repeat)

The dream played with the lyrics showing Harry and Tasuki doing different things, always the universe in the background, or on an island that looked strangely familiar.

(A:N  This song is the opening from Kingdom Hearts, and the end its Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.  Its sounds great when she sings it! Especially the sped up version!)

Tasuki cried herself to sleep, wishing she never heard of the Boy-Who-Lived.  Wishing she had never opened herself up, only to die again.  She dreamt again.

Every time we say goodbye   
I die a little   
Every time we say goodbye   
I wonder why a little   
(Why you guys above me  
who must be in the know)  
Say so little to me   
They allow you to go   
  
When you're near   
there's such an air   
of Spring about it   
I can hear a lark somewhere   
begin to sing about it   
Theres no love song finer   
But how strange the change   
From major to minor   
Every time we say goodbye   
  
When you're near   
Theres such an air   
of Spring about it   
I can hear a lark somewhere   
Begin to sing about it   
Theres no love song finer   
But how strange the change   
From major to minor   
Every time you say   
  
Theres no love song finer   
But how strange   
The change from major to minor   
Every time we say goodbye 

I die a little…

(Song be Robbie Williams.)

Tasuki woke up.  Everything felt surreal.  There was just too much pain.  She needed to go away.  She felt Max trying to contact her.  She transported to him.

One look was all he needed to see.  It was as bad as seeing her die.  He could almost see her heart tearing in pieces.  That bastard! That bastard hurt her!  Max thought wishing to go out and tear Harry limb from limb.

No, he knew he couldn't...not yet.  He embraced Tasuki gently at first, and then tighter.

Tasuki clung to him with everything she had left.  She never expected this to happen.  She had forgotten how much it hurt.  She would have faded away without Max, Herc, Merc, Ath, and Aph.  Instead, the world faded, and all that was left was them.

Tasuki slipped but Max held on.  He at least would never allow her to fall... 


	7. Opps, I Forgot!

       Disclaimer:  *You see a conference room with the Author, and J.K.R. in it* Author:  Ill give you Tasuki and my story, If you give me Ron."  JKR, "Deal!"  YEAH!  I GOT RON! I GOTS MY RONNIKINS!  Ahem.  Well obviously Ron belongs to me and Tasuki belongs to JKR now, so move along now, no need to stare...STOP STARING!!  Fine!  Fine!  I confess, very little is mine, and Ron (even though I wish he was mine) is unfortunately NOT mine, if you haven't gathered that already.  ON WITH THE STORY! *Pushes readers in direction of story*. (oh this chapter will end better than the last one J.)

**       Harry was lying in Ron's room.  Something was wrong.  Definitely wrong.  Harry decided_.  I can't believe I forgot about Tasuki_.  Harry had spent the last 15 minutes screaming with his mind for her,but he felt a barrier, it was very strange.**

**       Harry looked at the clock.  It was 10:30.  He went downstairs and flopped down on a couch.  He figured if Tasuki showed up, he would have to disturb Ron, who was currently sleeping.**

**       Much to his surprise Hermonie came down stairs a few minutes later.  She didn't see Harry; she just walked to the kitchen window and stared outside it.  Harry couldn't see her, but he heard her. **

**       Debating whether or not to go and talk to her, to Harry's astonishment Hermonie went outside.  Harry followed her, unconsciously using the stealth skills Tasuki taught him.**

**       Hermonie found the side of the house with the small garage attached to it.  There was a smaller ladder, grown over with vines.  She climbed it in her PJ's her hair twirling hypnotically to Harry in the wind.  Hermonie climbed the next ladder, then the next.  Finally she came to the top of the roof.  She sat down, staring at the stars, tracing an X on her wrist.  It glowed silver, in the Camelot sign.**

**       Harry's eyes widened, and Hermonie said softly, "I miss you, Genrou.  Gods I'm so alone."  Hermione hugged her knees trying to block out the cold emptiness that was trying to breach her haven.**

**       Harry slowly crept towards her, unaware of doing so until he felt himself hugging her from behind.**

**       Hermonie was startled to find it wasn't Ron comforting her, not Ginny or the Twins either.  This person didn't smell like them.  This person smelled of determination, a light musky smell, and a forestry scent.  It was Harry, she realized.**

**       They said nothing for a while Hermonie being comforted just by his touch.  "You are not alone."  Harry whispered his voice had grown deeper over the years, but it was the same voice, full of life, and peaceful (well um most of the times anyways…).**

**       Hermione whispered back, "But I am Harry, I truly am.  I lost my sister, I gained a brother, but its not the same, and...and...I love someone who doesn't even love me back."**

**       Harry felt his heart sinking. "Me too.  I lost my father and mother.  I found a sister, but I did something horrible, I think I hurt her...and...I love someone who will never love me back too."**

**       "You love someone?  Do you mean Cho-Chang?" Hermione thought, _He thinks of me as a sister.  Great.  Just_ _GREAT!_  She fought the urge to sob.**

**       Harry smiled sadly, "No, I don't love her.  I love this super beautiful girl.  She's everything.  She's smart, funny, stands up for people.  In the first year, she saved Ron and me, she figured out a riddle, and then she believed in me.  In the second year she figured out something that helped me save Ginny.  In the third year she defended Hagrid, and slapped Malfoy."  Harry smiled faintly at the memory.**

**       "She also made it possible to save Sirius.  In the forth year she stayed up and helped me practice tirelessly, and believed that I didn't want to enter the Tournament.  In the fifth year she stayed my friend no matter what, she also fought with me against Voldemort."**

**       Hermione caught her breath realizing Harry was describing her.  He loved her!**

**       "Harry, I want to say something," Hermonie started to say, only to be cut off by Harry.**

**       "Hermonie, don't say anything.  I'm sorry; I didn't mean to distress you with my feelings.  I understand if you love Ron."  Harry stopped and looked surprised at Hermonie.**

**       Hermione had burst into a fit of giggles. "Me?? And Ron! Who-ooh-ohh! Now that's a laugh!"  She laughed so hard that Harry had to hold on to her, or else she would have slipped off the roof.**

**       "Then...Then who do you love?" Harry asked puzzled.**

**       Hermonie stopped laughing, aware of Harry's strong arms wrapped around her.  She looked into his eyes and said, "You."**

**       It resounded in Harry's head, 'you'.**

**       "I love you too!"  Harry whispered elated.**

**       They leaned into their first kiss.  The kiss of two lovers, the kiss of two that would never be separated.**

**       _SHES KISSING ME!  SHES KISSING ME!_ Harry thought love struck.**

**       _HES KISSING BACK!  HES KISSING ME BACK!_ Hermonie did a 'go Hermonie, Go Hermione!' dance inside her head.**

**       Sometime later Harry and Hermione crept into Ron's room, (for he was the heaviest sleeper) and slept together.**

**       Tasuki let down her barriers against Harry.  He was happy.  Happier than Tasuki had ever felt him.  She set her barriers up again.  Tasuki looked at Max, on pillow beside hers.  There hands were clasped.  There was a new marking on Tasuki's neck.  Two puncture spots parallel on her soft, slightly tan skin.**

**       Max had blood dripping from his fangs, while Tasuki's (fangs) were forming.  _You taste good. _ Max thought appreciatively at her.  **

**       _Like you haven't tasted my blood before!  _**

**       _No fair!  I haven't tasted it fresh before!  Blood tastes much better that way!  _Max assured her.**

**       Tasuki bit him on the neck, on the exact same place he bit her.  _It DOES tastes better fresh!_  **

**_Told you! _**

****

       A Red glow emitted form all of them.

**       _So we are connected the vampire way now right?_  Tasuki asked.**

**       _You better believe it!  Don't worry though, the only thing that will change is that you will have longer canine teeth, and you will heal faster, and have better agility.  You also might start to prefer drinking blood instead of wine and alcohol, you get the same affect, and blood tastes better._**

**       _Yeah.  You know what's funny before I met you I thought all vampires hate garlic, couldn't stand crosses, and died in sunlight.  I found out that you actually prefer garlic, and people would have it so you would it that instead of them, that you are deeply religious, just not when it comes to food or your langue._**

**HEY!**

**       _Not finished yet!  Also the sun only burns you more easily for you are nocturnal so people don't see you that often, hence you get less sun, so you burn easier_.  Tasuki licked the teeth marks on Max, so no blood would come out, but she knew they would stay as a scar, a reminder of their bond.**

**       _I love you brother._**

**       _I love you too, Tas, I really do._  They closed their eyes and slept, never letting go of each other's hand.      **

(A/N:  Yes I know, but at least it ended better than the last chapter! but next chapter everything will smooth over!  Also Tasuki meets Hermonie!  And Ron!  But first see that button down there in the corner?? Good now send me 5 reviews, and Ill post the next chapter!)

****


	8. Grimwald Place, and meeting Tasuki

Disclaimer: I shall now take this fic. It is mine. *Author comes out and hits JKR* Hey! The book is yours! NOT this fic! HEH HE HE HE! AT LAST SOMETHING I OWN! Get the picture? got it? good! (I can just picture a hyped up French dude saying that cant u? (no offense to anyone French!) )  
  
Hermione woke up earlier than Harry and Ron thankfully, so she got up and crept to Ginny's room.  
  
Hermonie laid down and breathed a sigh. That is until a pillow came flying at her.  
  
Once Hermonie got the pillow out of her face, she found she wanted it back, to hide from a furious Ginny's face.  
  
"I know you weren't in bed last night." Ginny whispered in mock ferocity.  
  
Hermione feigned innocence as best as she could, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Bitch." Ginny growled back.  
  
This of course brought on a wrestling match, one in which Hermione lost terribly in.  
  
Laughing helplessly, for she was being tickled by Ginny, Hermonie gasped, "Fine! Fine! I surrender! I will tell!"  
  
Ginny promptly got off the now un-pinned Hermione, and stopped tickling her, eyes wide with curiosity. "What happened? What did Ron tell you up on the roof? Anymore stories I can use against him?"  
  
"How did you know I was on the roof?"  
  
"Well your not the most graceful person scaling the roof you know..." Ginny began then stopped seeing Hermonie need no further explanation.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. It actually wasn't Ron...It was Harry."  
  
Ginny's eyebrows raised, then she noticed that Hermonie's clothes looked a little more disheveled than when a normal person sleeps. Ginny thought the worst.  
  
"You did that??" Ginny cried incredulously.  
  
"WHAT! NO! I wouldn't do that right after he said he loved me!" Hermonie cried back, then winced when she realized she had just blurted out the truth.  
  
"WHAT!! Whoa! So he finally did it did he?" Ginny sighed thinking of romance, and flopped back on her bed and then teased, "SO how did he say it," She mocked a low very inaccurate male voice, "Oh Hermione I love you!"  
  
"NO!" Hermonie defended, while she threw a pillow at Ginny, causing a mini- pillow fight, won by Hermione of course.  
  
Then Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny all the details, while tracing her scar, even under the concealing spells.  
  
They then talked about Ginny's boyfriend, Dean. They talked until they could smell the bacon of breakfast, and went downstairs.  
  
***Meanwhile back at Ron's room***  
  
Ron wasn't blind; he knew Hermione and Harry were now an item. He desperately wanted out of the room while the two lovers were in it, but if he did that, they would know that he was the begging of their extremely annoying 'activities' (basically kissing).  
  
Finally he nodded off to sleep.  
  
As soon as Harry woke, and re-orientating himself he called to Tasuki, remembering his night. He smiled remembering.  
  
Tasuki felt him call. She decided to go. She kissed Max, and he argued briefly for her not to go, but she promised to come back, so he let her go briefly, hoping she would kill Harry for him.  
  
Tasuki felt Harry's daydream of them running in a field together and closed the emotion of hope and happiness, and put on her mask, closing off the world.  
  
Tasuki teleported to Harry. His heart dropped when he saw Tasuki's mask, she normally used it on Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia (Dudley was too scared to annoy her).  
  
"Tasuki," Harry whispered trying not to disturb Ron.  
  
"So cute when he's sleeping, I don't think he would hurt HIS sister do you? He defiantly wouldn't leave her alone, to cry by herself, no he's strong, stable and trustworthy." Tasuki said her voice wobbling dangerously, fighting not to lose control on her temper or tears; she was referring to the cutely sleeping Ron.  
  
Harry could see words would not work. He took his memories, save the one with him and Hermione. He thrust it into her brain making her understand.  
  
Tasuki's face was a mask as she saw his memories. When they ended her mask feel of to reveal a relieved face. "Oh Harry!" She whispered.  
  
They hugged, and curled up against each other.  
  
This was the time Ron woke up. He looked over and saw Harry wrapped around what he presumed as Hermione. He was tired of them kissing, and hugging, and wanted breakfast so he got up and stood over them.  
  
"Harry what are you and Herm..." He broke off seeing it was NOT Hermione Harry was hugging. "Harry?" He asked feeling numb.  
  
A beautiful girl looked up at him, her eyes wide with a shocked yellow. He didn't really see her before she disappeared.  
  
As soon as Tasuki saw someone over her and Harry, she sent, Quick Max, get me outta here!  
  
Max daydreamed he was beating Harry to a bloody pulp.  
  
Harry seeing Tasuki leave decided the look on Ron's face was dangerous.  
  
"Harry don't you think it's too much if you have two girls in your bed in one night!?" Before Harry could interrupt Ron plundered on, "I don't know what's with you! You have Hermione and everything. WHO WAS SHE!!??  
  
Harry calmly sat up rubbed his eyes and said, "So you found out about me and Hermonie eh?"  
  
"IT WAS KINDA HARD NOT TO, WITH YOU TWO BEING SO LOUD! WHO WAS THE OTHER ONE THOUGH!?" Ron yelled losing his temper like Harry did many times.  
  
Harry blushed until he was the color of Ron's hair. "You heard us?" Ron nodded his head, being civil now that he thought Harry was going to give Ron more answers.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked faking innocence.  
  
"That girl!" Ron said exasperatedly.  
  
"HUH? Did you get enough sleep Ron?" Harry looked at Ron concern in his eyes.  
  
"Oh forget it. Lets go to breakfast, I'm much more civil when I have food in me." Ron growled.  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
Hermione turned her head to see both boys heading down the stairs. She had heard shouting, but now everything seemed fine.  
  
They ate breakfast, Ron barley talking.  
  
They played Quiddich after that. Around lunch time Percy came over to "apologize".  
  
Harry and Ron listened from the next room.  
  
"Well, mother, father, I think that you were right, but I still think that you should stay away from this Dumbledore man, and Harry they both seem unstable to me..." Percy started to everyone's amazement, to lecture his parents of responsibilities of money, and upholding the Ministry's reputation.  
  
"That does it!" Ron Harry Fred and George said together.  
  
The next thing Percy knew was that there was no way for him to talk, he couldn't move, and he was having leaves sprout over him.  
  
Percy left a few minutes later, still ripping off leaves that were sprouting on him.  
  
When he left Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.  
  
"WOW!" Fred exclaimed looking at his watch.  
  
"Look at the time! Must get back to the shop to check up on the employees!" George finished, and before Mrs. Weasley could say anything they apperated with two CRACKS!  
  
"YOU TWO WILL CLEAN THE ENTIRE DOWN STAIRS! NO MAGIC!! I WILL INSPECT IT TOMORROW!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, and stormed off into her room.  
  
Arthur said, "Good job boys..." Ron and Harry smiled, "You should start cleaning..." and he trotted off after Molly.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. Somehow they managed to get the girls to play them more Quiddich, and then avoid Mrs. Weasley at dinner.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. It was 9:32. There was no way they would get done in time. They sighed and tried anyways.  
  
When Tasuki finally was able to come, she saw the oddest sight.  
  
There Harry was on the floor, polishing cloth is hand, duster in other. Ron was holding a mop and broom, on the floor, sprawled out.  
  
Tasuki took bout things from them. She snuggled up against Harry, and then read his exhausted mind.  
  
Tasuki took it upon herself, and cleaned up the entire house. She even made breakfast. Then she snuggled up nest to Harry once again.  
  
A half hour later Fred and George apperated in and saw Harry, Ron and a strange girl that was NOT Ginny and NOT Hermonie with Harry.  
  
The girl woke up instantly. She jumped up, and unseen by the Twins she pointed a little over ten knives and daggers at them.  
  
"Who are you?" Fred asked eyebrows raised like George's.  
  
"Who are you?" Tasuki asked evenly back making them feel as if it wasn't their house. It wasn't a feeling the twins liked.  
  
"We live here." George said.  
  
A grin broke out on Tasuki's face, "You have been kissed recently haven't you? Well I'm entitled to too then!"  
  
The Twins exchanged a 'how did she know' glance.  
  
George was kissed first, then Fred. They both saw stars, not as good as their girlfriends, but very explosive all the same.  
  
Tasuki was impressed too. The Twins motto was: If being kissed, be nice and kiss back. As was Tasuki's. They were great kissers, the kind that would spin your world around, then catch you in warmth.  
  
Tasuki contacted Max and said, "It was nice meeting you." She winked and then transported without any crack to the Twins astonishment.  
  
The Twins stored the information that they had on the mysterious girl to ask their benefactor later.  
  
They waited patiently at the table, smiling widely, eating food and talking till everyone awoke and joined them.  
  
*** Where Max is (The Vampire Caverns)***  
  
"So did you kill him??" Max asked his face in kid like anticipation.  
  
"No. I didn't know you even had that violent of daydreams. You must really like me or something."  
  
"WHAT?? Why didn't you kill him? And yes I like you, you git." Max said while affectionately rubbing the top of her head mussing up her head.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't kill him, 'cause he explained it to me." Tasuki then thrust Harry's memories into his head too.  
  
"Oh. Still, I swear if he does anything like that again I will kill him."  
  
Max tilted his head from side to side and finally said, "You kissed someone, but it wasn't Harry, what poor idiot dared kiss someone before seeing you?"  
  
Tasuki grinned, flashing her dimples, and new fangs. "I don't know their names. They lived at the place Harry did though. They were twins, and great kissers."  
  
Max sighed and said, "Oh lady of my heart, how could you crush my poor petals like that? I am I not your flower, my bumblebee?" He said trying to keep his face straight, his fingers poised over is heart.  
  
"Of course, but I shall not crush your petals so this will never do." Tasuki said too as if in a Shakespeare play gone mad.  
  
Grinning broadly they walked out into the morning running 100 mph, along side each other, just to feel the rush.  
  
Dracula saw them running into the sunshine and smiled knowing everything was back to normal.  
  
***Back at the Weasley's (A/N Yes I know, lots of setting switches...sorry)***  
  
The Twins were sitting at the breakfast table when they saw the Incident.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were coming downstairs, but Ron and Harry were sleeping on the bottom of them. Ginny screamed and landed on Ron. Hermione screamed louder and landed squarely on top of Harry.  
  
"Nice catch!" Hermonie said.  
  
"I didn't!" Harry managed to rasp dejavu hitting him. "Can you get off me now Tasuki, your crushing me!"  
  
"Harry? Who's Tasuki?" Hermione asked not moving. Panic sounded in her voice.  
  
"What? I called you Hermione didn't I? Well sorry for getting you two confused." Harry sounded as apologetic as one could under pressure literally; Hermione was still on top of him.  
  
"Harry? Who's Tasuki?" Hermione, to everyone's surprise sounded close to hysterics.  
  
"No- No one. No one, Hermione, no one. Just...no one." Harry was out of breath, he was going to faint.  
  
Ginny, who leaped off Ron really fast said to Hermione warningly, "Hermione, unless you want to kill Harry, get off him, he's out of air!"  
  
Hermione jumped off immediately. "Sorry Harry!" She cried truly horrified at herself.  
  
"So'kay Hermione." Harry said breathing carefully, so as not to inflict more damage on him self. He felt himself being hauled up by Fred and George. "Thanks," Harry murmured to them.  
  
The twins looked at each other meaningfully while Ron added to his list.  
  
3. Screaming for no apparent reason 4. Unknown girls in his bed 5. Calling Hermione by someone else's name.  
  
They all set down at the table, while everyone puzzled over who made the breakfast, for Mrs. Weasley still wasn't up yet.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Fred started  
  
"Congratulations!" George added.  
  
Seeing blank looks they said in unison, "For nailing Percy! Good hexes. Sorry we bailed on you guys. I'm guessing that your punishment was cleaning the house?"  
  
Seeing Ron and Harry nod their heads the Twins tried not to smile, knowing they got out of it.  
  
"My who made breakfast? The place is spotless! It looks wonderful boys! I'm sorry that I was so hard on you yesterday." Mrs. Weasley said all at once, looking around the house.  
  
Ron looked startled, so did Harry. He didn't even feel Tasuki leave him to clean...  
  
Ron had no idea that they finished. He looked guiltily at Harry and whispered, "Did I fall asleep, I only remember cleaning, but we still had three rooms to clean! Sorry to leave you to clean...you could have just woke me up!"  
  
"No sweat Ron!" Harry lied and then lied some more, "We actually cleaned the whole downstairs, you probably just don't remember it."  
  
"Oh okay then." Little did Ron and Harry know that George and Fred were listening to their conversation intently.  
  
Charlie and Bill even came to lunch, and said they were going to stay all summer. Harry had a suspicion that they were there under the Order's orders, to protect Harry.  
  
Around 4:32 Harry felt something that was so strong he fell of his broom. (They were playing Quiddich, (I noe ur all surprised to hear that ^-^) )  
  
Harry felt Tasuki hit a barrier. It hurt so bad! Half his side went numb. He felt the snitch wiz by his nose. Harry didn't care. He screamed TASUKI!!! But anyone around him just heard a boy's soul piercing scream.  
  
Harry didn't know he fell off his broom until he hit the ground.  
  
Hard.  
  
Harry moaned. Then he heard in his head Tasuki frantically screaming, Help me! Stop! Don't touch me! STOOOOP!! Tasuki's voice was burning out, Harry save me, she tried to scream, though it came out as a desperate whisper.  
  
Harry heard another voice screaming until it wore down. The pain that ripped at his throat told Harry the person screaming was him.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermonie leaped off her broom, it just hanging in the air.  
  
Hermonie hit the ground just like Harry.  
  
HARD!  
  
Hermonie didn't care enough, she would worry about the pain later, just like she used to. She crawled over to Harry, "Harry? Harry!!!" It didn't help, he just kept screaming.  
  
"No," Hermonie moaned. It was all too real, all too repetitive; she would not lose another, "NOOOOOO!!" She screamed along with Harry.  
  
Hermonie pushed his head onto her lap. She cradled him. She heard his voice breaking. Hermonie did the one thing she could think of. Hermonie cut of Harry's air supply with a kiss.  
  
Harry felt he was being pulled, he no longer cared. He promised he would never let anything happen to Tasuki. He PROMISED!  
  
Air, I need air. Lips, he was being kissed. Harry stopped screaming, and choked.  
  
Hermonie stopped kissing him when she felt him choke. By then Ron was on the ground on the other side of Harry, Bill and Charlie were standing up shocked at Hermonie's display, and Harry's too. Ginny was still in the air trying to capture Hermonie's broom.  
  
"Oh shit...oh shit...No. I promised I promised." Harry fainted from shock.  
  
Ron tried not to laugh. He was concerned, and felt bad, he just had to laugh. Hermione slapped him across the face. The sound resounded. Ron laughed till he cried. He had no idea what was wrong with his friend, but at least he fainted like a little girl, putting himself out of misery.  
  
The Twins took Ron away before Hermonie could murder him. Charlie and Bill conjured up stretchers and put Harry inside.  
  
Hermonie stayed sitting on the grass. Ginny came down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then Ginny wrapped both arms around Hermonie's neck, and rested her chin on her head.  
  
For a minute Hermonie pretended it was her. She prayed it would be her. Hermonie broke down. Today was just a bad day. First Harry called her by someone else's name, then he collapsed, and Ron broke down, not being able to be helpless.  
  
Hermonie closed her eyes, and pretended breaking all her rules. She dreamed that she was still with her. They would be on a hill, out in the rain, playing around, shouting whom they loved into the air. Dancing, the rain pouring down on their faces. They would wrestle all the way down the hill, like they did every Friday. They would make jokes, shouting them against the rain about how ugly and dumb their next teacher would be.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find that the rain was her tears. Ginny crawled around Hermonie till they were side to side. They stared at the overcast sky.  
  
I finally did it. I did what I said I never would. I thought about her again. Damn! It hurts too much!  
  
Hermonie got to her feet, and Ginny with her walked into the house.  
  
Regret stabbed thorough Hermonie when she saw Ron's face. There was a livid red bruise rising where she slapped him. It was as if she painted it there.  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Well you can't say life around Harry can get boring!" Hermonie smiled. Feeling tension and doubt leave her.  
  
Harry woke up. "TASUKI!!" His hair was on end, and for the second time that day he screamed her name, on purpose. He saw Fred's or George's (he couldn't tell which) swim into view.  
  
Hermonie's hair stood on end hearing a name that was familiar to her in so many ways spoken by Harry.  
  
"Man!"  
  
"Is this guy delusional!" The twins jerked their thumbs at Harry, and walked to a farther away distance.  
  
Hermonie rushed in and said, "Harry are you alright?"  
  
"No" Harry said immediately, "No, but I wil be once I get to Grimwald place."  
  
Ron, deciding that Harry was serious, handed Harry his broom and said, "Come on, we got to get there soon then don't we?"  
  
Harry looked up at him with gratitude, and took his broom.  
  
"I'm going too!" Hermonie protested.  
  
"Fine." Harry seeing there was no way out of it.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny said.  
  
"AND US!" Fred and George exclaimed jumping up, and grabbing their brooms.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Charlie and Bill and said, "Cover for us?"  
  
Bill and Charlie looked at each other. Harry was their responsibility, but the Twins could handle him. For some reason they felt compelled by the urgent look in Harry's eyes and nodded a silent yes.  
  
Harry smiled then, still numb on one side mounted his broom and flew out of the House, Hermonie, Ron, Fed, Ginny, and George following him.  
  
Ron let out a loud Whoop. Harry echoed it. Hermonie howled like a wolf. Ginny laughed, while Fred and George catcalled that they were free.  
  
After a while Fred and George pasted around a new product, saying it would help.  
  
Harry put one in his mouth and everyone watched him make faces at how sour it was. These are worse then war heads! By times one million!  
  
Eventually everyone tried one, and laughed at each other's faces. But the candy wasn't just sour, as they soon found out. It made you really hyper, so you could stay up for a long time.  
  
"WOW! What are you gonna call it?" Ron said between faces.  
  
"Well, we like to call it,"  
  
"Weasley's Wakes."  
  
"You will get lots of orders on these during the school year! Especially during the exams!" Harry said, excitedly (mostly on the account of he was so hyper.)  
  
They flew on. They were flying for about five hours, and then they finally saw Grimwald Place.  
  
Harry concentrated, and he saw the house pop up.  
  
Harry stepped inside without a problem. Then everyone crowded around the doorway.  
  
Little did everyone know Tasuki was crossing the room on the ceiling as they pondered the silence of the house.  
  
"Moody? Lupin? Anyone?" Fred called into the creepy silence.  
  
Meanwhile Tasuki crawled down the doorframe, and silently closed the door. She had her golden sword in her hand.  
  
"NO BODY MOVE!" Shouted Tasuki, while grabbing Ginny, and poising the golden sword at her throat.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS? COME ON!! IM TIRED OF DEATH EATERS SENDING THEIR CHILDREN OUT FIRST!!" Tasuki obviously thought she was under attack for the third time that day.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU PEOPLE WOULD GIVE UP! THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY!! JUST KILL ME OR LEAVE ME ALONE." Tasuki seemed unable to say things without screaming them.  
  
Ginny held perfectly still, but she felt sorry for the person about to kill her. Ginny could fell the person was crying in frustration. Ginny felt hot tears splash down her shirt. She's not just crying because she's mad, she's really sad about something! Why does she stay here? Why doesn't she leave? Where is everyone!!??  
  
"TASUKI! LET GO OF GINNY THIS INSTANT!" Harry screamed once he realized who was behind Ginny.  
  
"Harry?" Tasuki gulped, Ginny could fell the hope and uncertainty radiating from her.  
  
Tasuki didn't move however. Harry felt her mind with his, Harry is that really you? I can't tell, I've been attached 3 times in this damned house today!  
  
Harry stepped forward cautious. Tasuki pointed her tessen at him, Harry could see that she was debating on frying him to a crisp.  
  
Harry stopped moving and said, "Tasuki, I'm going to pull my T-shirt sleeve up, to show you our mark, Okay?"  
  
Tasuki nodded but Harry saw more knives slip out, pointing at everyone in the room, making sure she would have the upper hand if he was fake.  
  
Harry was sweating by then. Slowly he pulled up his sleeve and showed her the mark. "See it's really me. Did you really get attacked three times today."  
  
Tasuki dropped her weapons, and gave Harry a bear hug. "Oh god, Harry. You came for me? Thank you. I'm so sorry..." She said other things but Harry lost track of them, she was exhausted Harry could tell.  
  
Harry handed her one of the Weasley Wakes. Tasuki looked at Harry and then put it in her mouth like he was motioning.  
  
Tasuki made faces. She yelped, "What the hell is this?" Tasuki ran in circles, trying to get her mind off the sourness in her mouth. Harry started laughing, and Tasuki glared, making Harry stop laughing making Ron burst out laughing.  
  
Tasuki was now hyper, and started looking like she was going to do something mischievous. That was until...  
  
"Genrou?" Hermione whispered in disbelief.  
  
Tasuki whirled around, she hadn't heard anyone call her that in such a long time...  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened and turned yellow in surprise, "Sun- Sunshine?" The room went still.  
  
Hermonie steeled herself and said, "Prove it chum."  
  
"Don't call me chum, chum."  
  
"Don't call me chum!" Tasuki and Hermione smiled at their long time joke.  
  
Tasuki held out her right wrist, so did Hermonie. Hermonie gave a low whistle, and an X shaped scar formed, as the spell was cancelled.  
  
"Genrou!" Hermonie squealed.  
  
"Sunshine!"  
  
In front of everyone they hugged each other fiercely, and did a little 'got moi best friend back!' dance. (A:N yeah I know, u all saw that coming a mile away. So what. Oh the dance is the same one Tasuki has w/ Koji in F.Y. Series (Koji is the one with the scar on the side of cheek, resembles Tamahome) ()  
  
They stopped slapping each other on the back and hugging, saying phrases that meant something only to them, after 10 minutes. They both stepped away from each other, only to jump up and bear hug each other again.  
  
Ron looked startled, Harry was down right shocked, the Fred and George were considering possible blackmail materials in the scene taking place, and Ginny was trying not to snore while sleeping.  
  
Tasuki's eyes were gold and before anyone could stop her, she kissed all the guys in the room. Ron looked like he was going to faint.  
  
Hermonie then decided no one was allowed to kiss her boyfriend, and gave Harry and extra passionate kiss. Ginny, not wanting to be left out kissed Harry too. Harry felt as if he was going to float away on cloud 9.  
  
Fred and George now looked pleased on the account of they got kissed by a pretty girl, which was a good kisser in the first place.  
  
Ron did faint when Tasuki kissed him again.  
  
"Oh Tasuki I think that was an overkill on the kissing." Harry said laughing at Ron's face, smiling even though he had fainted.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt him." Tasuki looked sincerely worried, "How many girls do you think he has kissed?" She asked seriously.  
  
"None probably," Harry said guessing he was right.  
  
"THAT"S NOT TRUE!!" Ron hollered finally waking up.  
  
"Really, then name all the girls you've kissed." Harry challenged.  
  
"FINE! I've kissed Padama, Pavarotti, Lavender, Angelina, Kadie, Alicia, Hermonie, that nice chick from Ravenclaw I forgot the name of"  
  
Ron was going to name more, but Fred and George were being held back by a bored Tasuki, and a bright red Hermonie.  
  
"You kissed Hermonie before me??" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"When did you kiss my girlfriend?!" Fred yelled.  
  
"You better pray that you were lying about kissing mine!" George hollered at the same time.  
  
Ron looked shocked and said to Fred and George, "I thought you two knew!" He blushed a bit and mumbled something about a kiss for every shot blocked when they played quiddich last year.  
  
Fred and George did their best impressions of goldfish unconsciously. Muttering something about 'so that's why we won in the end' or 'I should have thought of that'.  
  
Ron turned to the now laughing Harry and said, "I thought you had you knew me better. I have a horrible habit of kissing people." Hermonie nodded her head knowingly, and Tasuki was grinning her fangs poking out and dimples flashing.  
  
Harry spluttered, as Ron added, "Well I didn't except you to notice, your eyes were only for Cho Chang most of the time. I really feel sorry for your first turning out that way though..." Ron smiled maliciously.  
  
"You JERK!" Harry yelled, and Ron and Harry wrestled, while Tasuki calmed down the Twins by kissing then profusely (much to their pleasure).  
  
After 10 minutes Ron came out on top, victorious.  
  
Tasuki took the honors of bestowing the winner's kiss on him. This time Ron kissed her back.  
  
"Wow." Tasuki murmured before being caught (for she was going to hit the floor in a love-stuck faint) by Hermonie, who after a few seconds dropped her on the floor, ending Tasuki's temporary flight into heaven.  
  
Harry finally took note of what Tasuki was wearing. "Tasuki? Do you have anything more...er...um...more covering?" Harry quickly adverted his eyes when the looked at the wrong place.  
  
Tasuki was wearing a white bra, and something that once might have been a shirt, if not for the fact the only thing it now covered, was the top of her shoulders.  
  
Well at least she has some sort of pants. Harry winced as he saw holes on the backside of the pants.  
  
Her 'pants' were cut off after the knee, and were very low slung over her hips, showing off the five slashes resembling claw marks on her hip. The pants were skin tight, but they had straps that reached around over her shoulders. Harry winced again when he found that he could count Tasuki's ribs when she inhaled. He could count them even if he was blind. It looked like she was losing weight that she didn't have to lose.  
  
Ron tried his very best not to look anywhere Harry had already accidentally looked. Fred and George however were openly staring.  
  
"Well anyways," Hermonie said breaking off several dirty thoughts emitting from certain some ones, "Were is everyone and how do you know Harry? Where have you been? Why are you here?"  
  
"Geez, the party-animal wants answers, this is a new one."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Yeah you heard me. Sunshine over there is the biggest party animal you've ever seen! She taught me most of my insults, and pranking." Tasuki said generously.  
  
"GENBRU! You're ruining my reputation!" Hermonie whined.  
  
"What are friends for if not to annoy you? Don't look at me like that, you're the one who said it first!"  
  
Hermonie turned as red as Ginny's hair, and followed Tasuki into the kitchen mumbling about payback.  
  
Tasuki just laughed musically, and took Ron's hand and lead everyone into the kitchen.  
  
George and Fred followed staring at the view (Tasuki's ripped pants), and Ginny and Harry shrugged at each other, and walked unceremoniously behind everyone making faces, just because no one was watching.  
  
There Tasuki opened a fridge full of food she baked, (mostly desserts) apologized for the lack of food (even though the fridge was full to bursting) and then proceeded to cook a feast for everyone, answering questions as she cooked.  
  
Tasuki told them about Moody, and how he thought that she was a violent spirit, (for she was inhabiting the house for a while, but she turned invisible.) so he set up a barrier, and ordered everyone out for a while. She explained that she had lived in Grimwald over the summer infrequently, (She left out the part that she visited all her Herd, that includes Max, too). Harry and her then had to explain everything, (leaving out something (like the fire incidents ;) ) about them meeting and their oath bond.  
  
Some time between dinner and dessert, Hermonie saw something to make everyone afraid again.  
  
"TASUKI! YOU'ER BLEEDING!!" Ginny shrieked. Ginny felt her concerned for Tasuki, Ginny had taken an instant liking to the girl, (after Tasuki stopped threatening to kill her).  
  
Tasuki sighed deeply and let all the concealing spells fall. Bleeding was an understatement. Tasuki's eyebrows were split and the bleeding looked like it had just clogged. Her lips were swollen, and Harry saw that all the food that they thought she was eating was in the dogs under the tables stomachs. Her stomach had various cuts, and her body was littered in blood, scars and cuts. Ginny was sick.  
  
Tasuki picked her up right before she barfed and got her over the sink with lighting-fast reflexes. Tasuki's eyes filled with gray confusion, and slight sadness. It was obvious Tasuki knew Ginny heaved because of her, but Tasuki had no idea what was wrong with herself to make Ginny ill.  
  
She turned to Harry and said, "Will she be alright?"  
  
Hermonie was crying. She hugged Tasuki. A red glow emitted from Hermonie, and suddenly wounds disappeared into scars.  
  
"HERMONIE!! YOURE A HEALER!" Fred jumped up from his chair pointing at Hermonie.  
  
Tasuki looked down. Half of her cuts healed. "WOW! Much better. Everything you touched feels great!"  
  
"Tasuki take off your clothes." Hermonie ordered sternly catching on that she could help take away a best friend's pain.  
  
Tasuki, having no nudity taboo, did what she said, curiosity on her obedient face.  
  
Ron leaped in front of Tasuki and held her hands, preventing her from stripping, saying, "Hermonie, she can't strip here! It's not decent!" He of course was looking at Harry went he said it.  
  
Tasuki looked innocently confused having no concept of why clothes should be worn. She put Ron's hands on her 'clothing' and said, "Not take off clothes?" She tilted her head side to side confused.  
  
Ron went scarlet as he felt where his hands were being placed, and broke free of Tasuki's hold jumping away from her.  
  
It was then when Hermonie jumped in the conversation, "I need her clothes off, if I can heal her! It won't make that much of a difference, stop being a baby!" Hermonie whispered to Ron, "She was raised by wolves, she doesn't get the concept of clothes and nudity."  
  
While Ron tried to digest this information, Tasuki stripped and the Twins went over to see how badly Tasuki was hurt.  
  
Ron jumped in front of them and kept them distracted for a while, before giving in and watched Hermione heal Tasuki.  
  
Ginny held Tasuki's clothes, and then dumped them on the floor when she realized that they couldn't get any worse by sitting on the floor.  
  
Tasuki was obediently doing anything Hermione wanted her to, lifting the requested limb, rotating around, the usual.  
  
Harry was in his own corner asking Tasuki questions about Hermonie's past via mind links to blackmail Hermonie with later.  
  
Hermonie was finally done, she sat on the table, and Tasuki jumped up screamin' "GENBRU IS BACK!! GENBRU IS BACK!! ME AND MOI PHANTON WOLF SELF IS BACK!!" She went around yelling her happiness, giving every one a hug (including Ginny and Hermonie) and the guys a kiss, still stark naked.  
  
Hermonie smiled trying to get up and fainted. Tasuki sighed. "Oh Sunshine...you overreached yourself didn't you??"  
  
"Harry you do the honors of the kiss of life?" Tasuki, seeing Harry's blank looks she elaborated, "I will heal the outside of her head, ridding her of a major headache, and you will heal her magic, by kissing her. You ARE her boyfriend, YES??!!" This got Harry moving.  
  
Tasuki bent over Hermonie's head and licked her temples, looking more like a wolf, Ron could have sworn he saw her covered in fur for a second...but he lost the image as soon as he blinked.  
  
Hermonie woke up with a boy's lips pressed to hers. Hermonie grinned inside her head, and kissed Harry back.  
  
Ron and Tasuki cleared their throats at the same time and smiled at each other. Hermonie got up and everything seemed to settle down, but then Hercules decided to go see this 'wolf' that Tasuki was so interested in.  
  
Hercules licked the back of Ron's hand and shook the invisibility spell all the way off. Ron yelped when he felt a wet tongue on the back of his hand.  
  
He whirled around to see a puppy-wolf. This was no husky, Hercules was a wolf, yellow eyes, big canines, but not too scary, as he was still a puppy. Ron's eyes widened even more when he saw that Ginny, Fed and George had gotten the same treatment from a husky, a black lab, and a golden retriever. (Aph, Ath, and Merc)  
  
Ginny was petting Aphrodite pleasure illuminating from her face (the husky is Aph, and Ginny is a major animal lover). Fred George were laughing hysterically as Ath (the black lab) and Merc (the golden retriever) licked them in the ticklish spots on their necks.  
  
Tasuki grinned wickedly seeing Hermonie's eyes widen as a familiar small fuzzy, warm body crawled down her shirt. "Ahhh!" Hermonie squealed.  
  
"RON??" Hermonie eyes widened for the millionth time that day, "I can't believe he looks so big!" She pulled out something that looked like a cross of a bunny and a squirrel from under her shirt.  
  
Ron's head swiveled around and realized Hermonie wasn't calling him, exclaimed catching everyone's attention, "WHAT IS THAT!?"  
  
"That is Ron." Tasuki said offhandedly. "He is the chinchilla Hermonie gave to me for my birthday."  
  
"A chinchilla?" Harry asked and went over to see it.  
  
"Why in the worlds did you name him RON?" Fred asked incredulously.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH RON??" Tasuki and Ron shouted at the same time going red in the face.  
  
Fred gave a little 'yelp!' and George had a look that said 'Glad I didn't say it'.  
  
Ginny came over too, and soon they were all crowding around Ron (the cute lil chinchilla). "Its sooo cute!" Ginny squealed.  
  
(A:N, chinchillas, if you never see one before, you should REALLY go to goggle.com, and go to images, then type in chinchillas! They are sooo cute! I know cuz' I have one! I named him Ron, so that's why the story's chinchilla is named Ron!)  
  
Harry pet the chinchilla as his eyes widened. His fur! It's so soft I can barley feel it!  
  
Tasuki suddenly gave a wolf's howl. Hermione echoed it. Getting caught up in the Pack-song, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George joined in too.  
  
"INGRATS!! UNWORTHY MUGGLES!!" Mrs. Black screeched horribly down the hall.  
  
Tasuki looked pissed. She ran to her portrait grabbing Harry along. She stopped in front of the still screaming portrait.  
  
"YOU!" Tasuki and Mrs. Black cried venomously at each other.  
  
To everyone's shock Tasuki cut Mrs. Black off.  
  
"YOU! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT, I WOULD LET YOU HANG THERE IF YOU ONLY SCREAMED WHEN TRUSPASSERS CAME IN!!"  
  
Mrs. Black stopped screaming, and she actually smiled, making her whole face worse, "Of course! But you didn't tell me they weren't trespassing."  
  
"I THINK YOU KNEW THEY WEREN'T YOU FILTY INSUSUFFERABLE, ANCIENT, UGLY, BITCH!" Tasuki continued to cuss Mrs. Black out until her voice was worn out.  
  
Everyone was impressed. Tasuki had managed to even run out of English curses, so switched to French, Pirate Talk, Elvish, Vampirean, and a few ancient tongues, and the every popular American curses.  
  
Mrs. Black looked as if she were in school, learning something VERY important in class, as if it would be on a test.  
  
Tasuki finally got Harry to kiss her throat, and heal it.  
  
"TASUKI!" Harry screamed for the bizlionth time that day. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??" He licked her bite mark that max gave her to become oath brothers, to let her know what he meant.  
  
Tasuki calmly explained everything over again, this time including a still edited, but better informative outline of what had happened after she left Hermonie.  
  
"ANYTHING ELSE?" Harry asked felling that he might have grown a few silver hairs from today.  
  
"Not that I can think of anyways." Tasuki smiled her fags pointing out, and kissed Harry saying she needed to go to bed.  
  
Harry and the rest of the boys got ready for bed, and so did the girls. They slept in rooms right next to each other, so they shared a wall.  
  
Harry and Ron were going to voice that it wasn't fair that the girls would have more fun then they would when Fred and George came in grinning ear to ear.  
  
"We did it!" George said jubilantly.  
  
"And we have decided that we can share it with you!"  
  
With out any further ado, Fred flipped on a switch, and the wall that they shared turned transparent. Tasuki and the girls were still dressing.  
  
Harry and Ron hastily covered their boxers. "AHH!" Ron yelped and Harry started and said, "What did you do that for?? They can see us, and they're gonna kill us when they finally realize that we can see them!"  
  
Fred and George laughed, saying that the wall was one way, only they could see into their room. They also couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Oh yes! This is good, we can see them but not hear them!" Harry said sarcastically trying not to drool as Hermonie changed her shirt.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Fred snapped his fingers, and they could hear what was going on in the other room.  
  
"Hermonie!" They heard Tasuki shout. "Naw! It can't be!"  
  
Hermonie looked confused, but when Tasuki stood nest to Hermonie, a smile crossed her face. "I'm probably bigger!" Hermonie taunted.  
  
Ginny was confused, so Tasuki elaborated, "Ginny, who's bosom do you think is bigger? Mine," She shot Hermonie a look that made everyone in the other room crack up, "Or her's"  
  
"MINE!" Ginny said being silly too.  
  
"Prove it!" Tasuki challenged.  
  
Ginny took off her shirt to show a very generous chest. As big as Hermonie's.  
  
"GEEZ!!" Ron slipped off the bed, Harry stared, Fred and George sat down on chairs that weren't there.  
  
"Whoa! Now there's my kinda woman!" Tasuki and Hermonie teased.  
  
"Well fine, you're the same as Sunshine, but I'm slightly bigger than all of you!" Tasuki said.  
  
Hermonie gave a disgusted look, and then pulled off Tasuki's shorts.  
  
Tasuki yelped, and pulled down Ginny's. (Hermonie's were already off.)  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" They all screamed, reaching for old pillows stuffed with feathers.  
  
After awhile they got tired, and then compared boxers, Tasuki decided that Hermonie's were the coolest non-moving. They were Scooby and Shaggy, But Ginny's were the coolest visually; they were the Chudley Cannon's (Ron jumped up and exclaimed that he'd been wondering where his boxers went, just as Ginny confessed they were Ron's).  
  
Tasuki had straight underwear, saying that her boxers were with Max. (Hermonie and Ginny stored that name for later questioning.) Her boxers were black, but had the Chinese symbol for BAD in the front, and ASS in the back, so it read BAD ASS.  
  
Ginny then turned on the sound system, and they all danced to all kinds of song. Hermonie cast a spell that changed their outfits for different dances. The boys tried not to stare too much at the outfits they wore when they danced to 'I Love Rock and Roll'.  
  
Ron popped popcorn, and they threw around comments on the Girl's outstanding dancing, and everyone forgot to eat when they belly danced.  
  
Ron and Harry and the Twins got into numerous wrestling matches over stupid and silly things like, 'Tasuki is sexier than Hermonie' kind of thing.  
  
Tasuki, Ginny, and Hermonie stopped to talk, and to eat a few more of the Weasley's Wakes, so they could dance more.  
  
"So what DOES Genbru mean?"  
  
"It means Phantom Wolf. I gave her that nickname, for the first time we met, she was making me look bad, and so we got into a fight. She broke my arm, and I sprained her ankle, plus some cuts and bruised. Tasuki moved so fast I couldn't punch girl!" Hermonie growled playfully, remembering her frustration.  
  
"Then we found out we loved pranks and the most important...F.Y.!" Tasuki finished.  
  
"F.Y.?"  
  
"Fushigi Yugi!" They both shouted.  
  
They then launched into an explanation, danced some more, then played the video games Tasuki had manage to keep hidden from Moody.  
  
"So umm...Fred and George, what's their status?" Tasuki asked slyly after listing to Three Doors Down's song Kryptonite, (Harry had goose bumps for some reason...)  
  
"Girlfriends, serious, but they always have time to kiss new girls if they don't get caught." Ginny said seriously, and pulled a face when she ate another W.W. (Weasley's Wakes).  
  
"Hmm, you forgot GOOD kissers!" Tasuki said with a smile on her face, which was mirrored by Fred and George in the next room.  
  
"Eww..." Hermonie started before Tasuki body slamed her.  
  
Hermonie was pinned on the floor, and that was when Tasuki noticed something.  
  
"Herc? Ath? Go keep the boys company? I'm concerned about them, I don't think I locked Kreature up good enough." The two dogs obediently went out of the room. Tasuki turned her attention back to Hermonie.  
  
"Ahem, were was I? Oh yeah. Oh dare you say 'Eww' I know you have kissed Harry plenty!"  
  
Herc decided that he thought the boys plan was brilliant, and the two dogs decided to stay, Herc curling up beside Ron, to his pleasure. (Ron had always wanted a dog, and a wolf, in his option is ten times cooler.)  
  
"Of course." A smirk formed on Hermonie's face, and Ginny added in that Harry kissed differently than anyone she knew.  
  
"With umm grace. Yeah, elegance." Ginny said remembering.  
  
"Really? Yeah, I guess so, I go for that sweet explosion myself." Tasuki said, the conversation wandered to other things, and they were finally up dancing.  
  
Ron pulled a W.W. towards him, and ate one to make sure that he missed nothing. "Grace eh?" He started snickering.  
  
Harry threw a pillow in response, just before his attention got looked onto Hermione.  
  
Finally, worn out, thoroughly informed (in the guys case anyways ;) ) and tired, they all fell asleep.  
  
Max broke in sometime after that, and so did Harry. They fell asleep, unaware of each other peacefully beside their new oath sister.  
  
A new day would come, and they would head off back to the Burrow, one person more.  
  
(A:N the long chapter is finally finished, thanks for all the reviews, it took so long cuz of EVIL SCHOOL! You know how that goes. Well review again please!) 


	9. To Fill in The Blanks

(A:N Opps I forgot to write about what happened to Sirius, I would advise you reading Purpose: but I added some stuff so read this too.  Thanks.  Sorry bout that; bear with me it's a long chapter. )

Sirius was awake. He looked about the strange room with wariness, looking for hidden dangers. He acted rather instinctively as he probed his left shoulder with his right hand._ All right, I'm whole again. Where am I? St. Mungos?_ Sirius was rather shocked to find that he was quite undressed under the covers. He was even more surprised when he saw the bandages and poultice covering various parts of his body. Movement from the corridor captured his attention. He carefully planted his feet on the floor and shivered. The floor was very cold and goose-flesh had begun to spread down his arms and legs. _My wand._ His wand was laid on the mantelpiece and he reached out for it. A shiver went down his spine. He swerved quickly as he pointed the wand at the intruder. 

_ "Stupe--"_ Sirius had begun but halted as the woman stared at him, her face beginning to redden. 

"I wouldn't do any spells yet," Fenix spoke rather firmly, fixing her eyes somewhere above his forehead._ Maybe I should have asked Aldren to get him a pair of underwear first._

Sirius began to scowl and had taken a step forward, not caring he was unclothed but the wolves stopped him from advancing for a moment. The great silver wolf bared his fangs at him threateningly. However, Sirius wasn't impressed and had took several steps forward. _And why should I be? Remus looked much more threatening than this male wolf when he's in his element._

_ : Stay out of this, :_ she warned the two wolves. 

Sirius had raised his wand again and to his profound amazement, his wand slipped out quickly from his hand, only to hang in mid-air next to the woman. She frowned for a moment and the wand began to move towards him. 

"I do not care to think of what could happen if you had uttered a command and began to flick it around before I removed the protection spell. You might burn down the house or something," she said. 

_ : _FENIX!!!_ :_

The woman suddenly covered her ears, her face scrunching up with pain. Sirius was suddenly filled with amusement as she suddenly uttered a series of curses. Fenix took some effort in controlling her tongue and said curtly to the naked man. "Please excuse me for a moment," then she suddenly stopped and turned back. "The robe on the bed will have to do for now." 

Sirius looked at the wolves and at the black silk robe on the bed. The slimmer of the two wolves went out, leaving the silver wolf with him. Sirius strained his ears to hear the murmur of voices and the woman's voice rang out quite clearly for the whole house to hear. 

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU _SHOUT_?" 

_ I didn't hear anyone shouting a few minutes ago._ The silver wolf was looking at him, and Sirius could have sworn that the wolf was grinning at his perplexity. _Maybe I'm slipping._ Sirius carefully examined the robe and subdued the need to scratch the areas where the poultice and bandages were placed. _And maybe I need a bath. My shoulder hurts like hell._

***********

Fenix was fuming._ I really wish I could strangle him. Stupid elf._

_ : Fenix, I'm sorry, : _Aldren pleaded. 

_ : It really hurts you know, :_ Fenix gave up and slowly started to smile. 

"The guy's awake. Have you three got anything for him yet?" Fenix said, as she peeked around the packages they had brought with them. 

"Here; weather's turning a bit cold. Therefore, I've bought a couple of sweaters, two pairs of pants and shirts. All black." Giselle told her as she handed her a large brown paper bag. The sisters had taken the opportunity to measure the size of the man while he was still in a Healing-induced sleep. 

"And these are his underwear," Derian added. 

Fenix took the bags upstairs, leaving the three to sort out their shopping materials in the kitchen. She was not surprised to see him still unclothed. He was searching the wardrobe for something. 

_ : Well? :_ She asked Silver, who was watching the man with amusement. 

_ : I think he is searching for a towel. :_

"It's in that black drawer over there," Fenix said, pointing her chin at the drawer beside the bed. 

Sirius gazed at her. "What is your name?" 

"Fenix Maxwell. And you're Mr. Black." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. Nonetheless he did open the drawer and took out a towel. He managed to hide his uneasiness but was shocked that she knew his name. 

"These clothes are for you. I'm afraid the clothes you were wearing a few days back were nothing but tatters." 

Fenix left the man in the bathroom on his own and went down to the kitchen. 

Aldren hailed her as she stepped in and he hung a blue-gray scarf about a neck. She fingered it in appreciation. "Thank you," she said as she gave the elf a kiss on the cheek. She went about helping to store the canned foodstuffs in the cupboard. Quite suddenly, she gasped, her eyes stinging with sudden tears. She was clutching at her leg. _Dear God, I can't believe he had just tried to remove the stitch himself. Stupid, idiotic wizard._

"Fenix?" Giselle asked, her face showing her concern. 

"It's nothing. I'm going up to check on the guy." 

Fenix quickly dashed out from the kitchen, bounded up the stairs, and went to her bedroom. She burst into the bathroom without so much as a knock. The wizard looked up at her dazedly, quite aware that the door had disappeared without a sound. His calf was dripping with blood and she quickly filled a pail of water and winced as his wound stung as she used the water to wash the blood away. She called up the image of a pair of scissors and deftly cut the stitches. Each time she took a piece of the string out he gave a muffled gasp. She on the other hand gritted her teeth as she Felt the pain coming from the man. 

Calming herself a little, she waited until her anger at the man subsided before she used her Healing Gift. _I have to thank Him that this man had only plucked out only the stitches on his leg._ It was a different story when she finished Healing the wizard. Her anger returned in the double and she stared at Sirius angrily, looking directly into his eyes. She felt a sudden jolt of recognition but ignored it as she let her anger simmer. 

"The next time, wait for an expert will you? I spent a great deal of effort to save your life and I don't want you to die because of pure stupidity," she hissed, tears of anger and pain streamed down her face. She abruptly stood up and left her room then stormed out of the house through the kitchen door. 

"Fenix!" Aldren called out after her, but she took no notice of him. Instead, she went into full Hunter mode. Wind loped beside her in silence as they patrolled the woods together. Fenix climbed a tree occasionally to view the surroundings while the wolf accompanying her carefully scouted on the ground. 

Fenix extended probes in every direction and reports came back to her that all was in order, and no Dementors were making any appearances. Aldren was waiting for her beneath the Mnid as the Sun began to set, ready to take over the shift. 

_ : Dinner's ready. : _Aldren said. Fenix gave a tight nod and told Wind to go home first and she began to climb the Mnid, to sit on one of its broader branches carefully. Aldren made a tentative move to approach her but decided against it. He moved silently off. 

_ : Safe Hunting. :_ Fenix Mindvoice whispered, and Aldren knew that everything was all right. 

Sirius ate his spaghetti without really paying attention to what he was eating. He knew that it was delicious but his concentration on dinner had wavered when Fenix had reentered the house. She wore something much like what the Aurors sometimes wear when they were on duty. He was beginning to feel a little guilty after Giselle explained what had happened to him when Fenix found him in the woods with great patience, including the after-effects of Healing. 

He was feeling a little confused. _Elves. Never gave much thought that they really exist, but I guess that shows how narrow our thinking was, since fairies and centaurs do exist. And where does she fit in? She's not a witch but she clearly possesses magic. It's different but it is still magic._ His mouth suddenly went dry when Fenix reentered the kitchen, looking very different. Rather distantly, a thought floated through his mind._ She's beautiful._ Giselle was finding it hard to keep a straight face as she took in the stupendous hair arrangement. 

"Ah--Fenix--what happened to your hair?" Giselle asked mildly. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Fenix grumbled as she helped herself to dinner. Derian was grinning widely at the embarrassed woman and Giselle looked toward him for an explanation. 

"It seems that the Salamanders really like her and her hair a lot. Most Fire Masters are males and they do not keep, strong and lustrous black hair." 

"Oh," Giselle gave a cheeky smile, "no wonder the temperature's risen up." She remarked, feeling a little pleased at herself. 

Fenix was silent during dinner. Sirius was not sure of what to do when Derian and Giselle went up to retire. He reckoned that the safest thing to do was to stay in the kitchen. Fenix stood and took his plate without glancing and him and began to wash the dishes. Soon enough, she began singing absently to herself. Sirius toyed with his glass of fruit punch as he studied Fenix. 

"Who's Harry?" Fenix asked suddenly, as she turned to face him, placing the last plate on the rack. She paused long enough to dry her hands before sitting back down. Sirius started to frown at her but she snorted disgustedly at him. "You mumbled his name in your sleep, along with several threats that I couldn't really make out," she said bluntly. 

Sirius hesitated._ Can she be trusted? I have to get to Harry as soon as possible. But I seriously don't really know how to make my way down to Harry from here. Can she help?_

_ : He doesn't know about the Dementors. Ask him and maybe he could give us clues as to why they're roaming around UK, : _Silver said to her as he crossed the kitchen to sit at her side. 

"He's my godson." 

"Oh. Okay. What do you know about Dementors?" Fenix asked him, her eyes suddenly alert. 

Sirius started and looked suspiciously at her. "Why do you ask?" his tone was wary. 

"Just that about a few weeks ago, a couple of them passed through the wood's defense and--," Fenix halted as she called up the image of her file that she kept the newspaper clippings. Sirius stared at her in astonishment as a blue file suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She rummaged through the file and finally found the recent cutout. "They were seen in various areas these days," she told him as she handed the cutting. 

Sirius took it and began to read it. A few moments later he began to swear pungently. "Things are coming up to a head then," he muttered darkly. 

Fenix narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred to her, "Are the Dementors' appearance connected to your presence here?" 

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think they are much concerned with my reappearance. This is something to do with my godson. All of this is how I became his godfather. But I do not know why they are roaming around, to be sighted by Muggles." 

_ It could be possible that those working at the Ministry discovered Malfoy and his cohorts. And the Dementors have revolted now that the Dark Lord has made his appearance known. I hope the Ministry, especially Fudge, regrets in keeping those creatures for employment. _Sirius thought darkly, his handsome face though edged with tiredness began to scowl. 

Fenix gave him a quizzical look. "What's Muggles?" 

"Non-magical folk." Then he began to tell her about the Dark Lord and the existence of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. 

Fenix bit off an exclamation as Sirius was mentioning about how Harry's mother died as she tried to protect the infant. Sirius looked curiously as she scrambled out of her seat and bounded up to the third floor, to her library. She quickly opened a drawer and took out a booklet. She Teleported herself back to the kitchen, brimming with excitement and opened the booklet for Sirius to see. 

Sirius stared at the photograph in surprise. Lily's eyes looked merrily at him, her arms around a very young and a shy Fenix lovingly. He spotted Remus in the corner and himself, standing beside the entrance of a bookstore, both looking very bored. _I don't really remember this moment. _Fenix told him of how Lily had helped her to reach for a book that she couldn't quite reach and she was too timid to ask someone for help. Sirius held the photo as he continued to tell her more about Harry's unwanted Fame and the bag of troubles that were caused by his existence. Then, she had asked Sirius the most important question that she had been dying to ask. 

"How did you get here?" 

"I don't really know. I was trapped in something like a second Dimension or something like that. The archway that I fell into was probably a Gateway. All I remembered doing before I hit the glade was that I thought hard of an image. Strangely, that image coincided with the environment that I ended up falling through." 

The Elemental Mage nodded her understanding, and she shuddered at the man's experience in being trapped inside a Gateway. "Next question then. How did you manage to get yourself trapped in the Gateway in the first place?" 

"I was dueling with a witch. She had hit me with a spell and I was too damn arrogant to block it at that particular moment." 

Fenix was rather surprised when she looked at the clock. _Midnight already? Aldren's shift will end soon. I know now why he felt familiar, he was with Lily and a couple of others too. I think I understand what the boy is feeling. No wonder he opened his mind to the Dark Lord. He's getting tired and the frustrations that are boring down on him may be unhealthy. And all the more important for him to know that his godfather is still alive._

_ : I agree, maybe you could help the boy to build up his mind defense. Sirius kept saying that the boy holds unusual powers that was caused the backlash of the wand. Since you are also an Empath, you could keep an eye on him. :_

_ : I know, but do you think it's safe? Now with the Dementors crawling about? :_

_ : Huh, since when has this kind of thing had started to bother you? :_

Sirius was looking curiously at her and the wolf. _It seems like she's communicating with the wolf somehow. Another version of being a Parselmouth?_ Fenix was looking at the wolf with a pensive expression on her face. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. Fenix looked at him, feeling slightly abashed. 

"Sorry about that. I think it has turned out to be quite important that you go to Harry; if only to boost his spirits up." 

A sudden chill penetrated the house and Sirius looked at her, fear starting to seep through his soul. _Dementors, here in the house._ Silver snapped at the air and was suddenly flung back across the kitchen and hit the cabinet. Two cloaked figures suddenly materialized at Sirius's side. He was paralyzed as hope was drained out of him and all he could feel was an intense cold. _I'm exhausted…Harry…_Images of a smiling Harry surrounded by Ron and Hermione slipped into his mind. And Remus…so filled with happiness that Sirius wasn't a traitor._ I'm not giving them up…Damn it! I wish I had brought my wand down!_

"Hello, I think you two have forgotten that the owner of the house is around," Fenix taunted several feet away, unaffected by their presence. 

The bigger of the two Dementors swerved his head; his cowl fell back, its hideous, skeletal features exposed. It began to make a sucking noise and Fenix grinned almost maniacally. 

"It is damn rude to enter a house without an invitation, don't you know lad?" Fenix said in a mocking voice. Suddenly the Dementor howled in pain as it was engulfed in intense blue flames. The fire cleansed the dead being and was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes and that too began to disintegrate. The other Dementor growled in disbelief and was about to Disapparate but Fenix was on it within a second. However, there were more of them, as she heard more growls--along with Derian's muted war cry and Giselle's terrified squeals--coming up from the second floor. 

"This is getting irritating," Fenix muttered under her breath as she suddenly appeared behind one of the Dementors, incinerating him with her mind within an instant. The Dementors converged on Giselle but could not really get any closer to her as the Salamanders showed their anger at full strength. The Sylphs, somehow aware of the current situation began to feed the Salamanders and the Dementors made a lovely bonfire in the middle of the bedroom. Derian was busily sticking his Elven sword and there were suddenly no Dementors. 

"I think you need to check up on the Wood's shieldings again," Giselle said in a quavering voice. 

"Did they harm you?" Fenix asked her sister with genuine concern. 

"No, the Salamanders had encircled me." 

_ : Good job. :_ Fenix applauded the Fire Elementals._ : Where's Wind? :_

_: I'm downstairs dear. Would you check on Silver? I think he has broken something. :_

Fenix reappeared in the kitchen, the silver wolf still lying on the floor. Sirius and Wind were looking rather anxiously at the wolf and Sirius gave a sigh of relief when Fenix came to kneel beside him. 

"How come the Dementors do not affect you?" Sirius asked curiously. _This is really amazing. Never thought that there is a way to destroy the Dementors. I thought the most we could do is calling up a Patronus. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore will be glad when he hears this little tidbit. But hang on a moment--the Dementors don't really affect Remus all that much…_

"I have no idea," Fenix answered in a preoccupied manner. Sirius felt a tingling sensation and he understood when he suddenly heard a crack and Silver gave a whimper. 

_ : Just a dislocated shoulder-bone. He'll be all right. But no strenuous activities for him for several days, : _Fenix informed Wind. 

There was a knock on the kitchen door and Sirius opened it. A very rumpled Aldren came into the kitchen with several other Elves, who looked almost in a similar condition to Aldren. An Elven mage approached Fenix to give her a kiss on the cheek as she hugged the handsome elf warmly. Sirius stood back as the group of elves shuffled into the kitchen. _Had there been Dementors out there? So, they must be immune to them too._

"Cadriel, I think I know how they managed to get through the Wood's defense and how to prevent future intrusions," Fenix told them and described the shield she had in mind. Sirius lost himself midway during the discussion but he felt that it was all right since the elves nodded in agreement with her plan. _Just as long as she knows what she's doing._

"Are we going to cast the spells now?" Aldren asked, and was answered by nods all around the kitchen. 

It had taken them all night to make the preparations, all of them squeezed in the living room. Fenix and Sirius had improvised a little with her overlaying spells of Truth, and Intent with Sirius merging a back-up immobilizing spell in case something dangerous _does_ manage to Apparate in. Fenix flopped down on the couch as the rest of the elves-- except for Aldren and Derian-- began to disappear to their Grove. Sirius went down to sit beside her in a more dignified manner, but he was no less tired than she was. 

Giselle gave the two of them mugs of hot chocolate that she had prepared while the group was busily spellcasting. Fenix took the proffered mug with gratitude as she gulped the beverage down. Wind jumped up and began to curl herself; her head on Fenix's lap as Silver began to drowse on her feet. The feelings of security and fatigue began to seep into her system and she soon dozed off, leaning against Sirius. 

_ : Do you think something will brew up between them? :_ Giselle asked Aldren. The elf did not bother to go up the staircase to a real bed as he laid himself down on the floor. 

_ : No chance. He's the wrong kind of guy. :_

_ : Oh? Why is that? :_ His brother asked, giving a sidelong glance at Aldren. 

_ : One, this guy is a bit on the arrogant side. Much too arrogant for her. He doesn't show it now, but it is there all the same. Two, the nondescript-looking type always seem special to her eyes somehow. You should know that better than we do. She likes quiet guys, with a certain amount of mischief in them. She always seems to fall in love with the kind of guys people wouldn't dream of partnering, : _he replied. He sounded a bit sullen as he watched a drowsing Sirius, his arm curling reflexively on Fenix's shoulders. 

_ : I see. : _Giselle replied complacently. 

**Okay some of my added stuff.**

When the group finally got back to the burrow, they found the Grangers were there too. Molly had Arthur were frantic, and every once in a while Mrs. Weasley would say something like 'You should have went with them!' or 'IRRISPOSIBLE!' to Charlie or Bill.

Tasuki was shivering; she would have given anything to have her vampire brother with her.  She turned invisible, the fear creeping into her. Let Harry handle everything, I'm not used to many humans.  Only my Herd. Maybe they will let me stay if Harry asks nicely.  Tasuki hoped.  Her dogs were with Max currently, since things were tight enough with Tasuki riding on the same broom as Ron.

          Harry finally cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Weasley, Its okay, we just went to find Tasuki."

          Mrs. Weasley spun around, seeing her children, (save Harry and Hermonie) in the doorway.  She gave everyone double sets of hugs, (save Tasuki who was invisible).

          "Who is Tasuki?"  Mr. Weasley asked after thinking hard for a while, the name sounded oddly familiar. 

          Harry looked for her and felt her presence in his mind.  He pretended to faint. Tasuki caught him instantly.

          Harry opened his eyes, knowing they only saw Harry being suspended in air.  Tasuki, flipped Harry over her shoulder, and Harry glared at the invisible space, through Tasuki and right to Ron who was trying not to laugh too hard.

          Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger felt a familiar happiness in their daughter.  They could only hope that it was the same Tasuki.

          Harry said, "This is Tasuki.  Okay Tasuki, they wont hurt you, and they can't let you stay if they can't see you.

          Tasuki warily became visible again, wincing as she felt herself being looked over.  Mrs. Weasley shrieked.  This girl was almost bare!  

          Tasuki looked like she was bracing herself from being hit.  Harry winced at his own stupidity, _Her clothes!_  She was still wearing the ones that she had on since they had met her yesterday.

The Grangers however ran over to Tasuki and hugged her, who still had Harry over her shoulder.

          "Tasuki!  How have you been?"  They both seemed overjoyed.  Hermonie beamed.  Tasuki looked shocked but then she cried with happiness, shouting questions and answers just like Hermonie's parents.

          "AHEM!"  Ron cleared his throat reminding them that the universe didn't revolve solely around them. (I think in the HP books the world revolves around Harry, especially cause no one else has a birthday.)

          They all settled down, and told another story.  (This one saying where they went, and what they did, not mentioning several things of course.)

          They settled down. Tasuki was still a little nervous, but at least they let her stay here with Harry, and Hermonie.  Ron, and Ginny, and of course George and Fred.

          (Back to what happened with Sirius and Purpose's stuff *its sooo good!*.)

_"That is too much!"_ he suddenly exploded, and began to swear creatively, much to Hermione's horror. 

They all looked at Mr. Granger who was staring at something before him, his face growing angrier by the seconds. 

"Lover, what is the matter?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband but he was not paying attention to his wife, so engrossed in whatever he was swearing at. Mrs. Granger gave up and called her Sylph by the name of Arenii. A sudden wind penetrated the house, and the Weasleys', including Harry jumped up and took out their wands and held them warily. Professor Lupin looked about the surroundings. The breeze died, and only Hermione was still sitting down, calmly looking at her parents. To her surprise, her mom joined in the swearing. S_eriously…are they adults or what? It's too bad I can't hear what Arenii's saying…_

"_Outrageous--bloody hell--those things…How I wish I was there with the elves!_" Mrs. Granger screamed as her face turned white with anger. 

"Children! Dear Lord! I don't bloody believe it! Imagine that…Lord, _children_!" her husband raved. 

Mrs. Weasley was getting alarmed. "Please, could you tell us what's wrong?" 

Hermione was deciding if she should use a spell to calm her parents down when her father shot her a look. 

"I _don't_ recommend you to do that daughter," Mr. Granger spoke firmly. Hermione sighed. 

"Then could you please calm down and tell us what's going on? I can't see the Salamander but I can see Arenii," Hermione calmly told her parents. 

"Who's Arenii?" The Weasleys asked and at the same time, Hermione's parents blurted out. 

"You could see her?" 

"Yes, I've seen her around since I was a child," Hermione shrugged indifferently. Mrs. Granger stood up and was not surprised to see a little Sylph hanging about Hermione's hair. 

"We should have expected it… I guess," Mrs. Granger suddenly smiled at her husband, but the look that he gave his wife was sulky. 

"Why not a Salamander?" 

"Who is Arenii?" Ginny repeated and was answered by Mrs. Granger. 

"She is my Sylph, an Air Elemental. Our respective helpers--or you could call them spies, which is one of their responsibilities-- had just brought us grave news." 

"And isn't _Fenix_ angry about it? It happened in a neighboring jurisdiction after all," Mr. Granger remarked, as he cocked his head to one side, almost as if he was talking to an imaginary friend. 

"_Angry?_ That is an understatement; She practically came down and gave them a showdown. And the elves weren't really prepared to see a Fire Master really, really furious." They were all so surprised when they heard a deep voice that seemed to be coming out at the spot where Mr. Granger was staring intently. 

"If you would care to look at the window for a moment," a soft musical voice piped out, "you would see that she is still _extremely_ pissed off." They all looked out. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered as they all watched the whole sky lightened up in an eerie blue glow. Then they heard several explosions and the sky burst with blue flames. 

"These Dementors ought to have been more careful in choosing their prey," Mr. Granger said menacingly as his eyes took in the fireworks. 

"Dementors? And who were their prey?" Professor Lupin asked quietly, as he felt the vibrations of the thunder-like detonations in his body and he closed his eyes, almost as if he was trying to savor the feeling. 

"Children, Professor Lupin. _Children_," Mrs. Granger replied in a disgusted voice. 

"I think the Dark Lord has made a very stupid move involving the Dementors in the Muggle World. If _he's_ the one in charge of deploying them…" Harry observed. 

"I think you are quite right, and I understand why the elves are also involved," Professor Lupin agreed. "They are very protective creatures, destroy their Groves, they'll hunt you for decades. Try to harm children, be it their own kind or mortals-- except for Evil-- they will wage war with you. And they will not rest until those responsible are presented to the Wheel," the Professor said as the Elemental Mages nodded their agreements. He opened his eyes and suddenly Mrs. Granger gasped. 

Against the background of the night-sky, was a soaring Phoenix, engulfed in blue fire of various shades._ I thought the flames should be red,_ a detached part of Professor Lupin's mind thought. It spread its wings wide, head thrown proudly back and screamed its anger. 

"Do you think the Dark Lord will be aware of this?" Mr. Granger asked mildly, directing his question at the head of the Weasley family. 

"I don't think he has any choice," Mr. Weasley replied shakily, still staring out at the sky. 

Harry forced himself to look away from the window. "Were any of the children hurt?" 

Mr. Granger shook his head. They heard the deep voice belonging to the Salamander again. 

"Fenix would kill herself a thousand times if that happens. Right now, she is extremely glad that she had pressed the Fair Ones and the Elementals to keep constant watch. Somehow, she has developed a technique that will prevent future Apparations of these Dementors. It seems that her neighbors did not take her suggestions seriously." 

"Mr. Granger," Ron asked timidly, "is the Phoenix the Fire Master you had been telling Hermione, Harry and me few days back?" 

"Yes, she is," Mrs. Granger replied quizzically. 

_ "A woman?"_ Ron spluttered suddenly but blushed when four women and at least one Sylph in the house gave him a hard, unfriendly look. C_ount yourself lucky Ron, you can't see the way the Sylph is looking at you in this instant,_ Hermione's eyes flashed in anger.  Tasuki unsheathed a small knife and absently twirled it between her fingers. 

"Have a problem with that?" Ginny asked dangerously. Ron hastily gulped and shook his head, not looking at any of the women. 

Fenix reappeared at the woods of her own house and was surprised to see Sirius leaning against the Mnid comfortably. 

"And I thought I was the arrogant one," Sirius remarked mildly. He was surprisingly calm even after he saw how she had landed as the Phoenix and returned to her human form. 

Fenix grunted. "I think I might be just a trifle childish back there, but still--" 

"I know, I know," Sirius sighed. "If you don't mind me telling you this, I think you acted a bit too recklessly." _I hope that Voldemort is far too busy swearing and exclaiming that he had not thought of tracing her trail back here._

Fenix blushed; feeling slightly embarrassed. "Trust me, I know. But I can't help being a warmonger. I'm associated with Fire Elementals after all. A hothead. It was still a good display wasn't it?" 

"If I had a twin, I wouldn't mind if it is you, our hair's the right color anyway," Sirius said, giving her a sly look. 

"I knew you would appreciate the ostentatious display," Fenix grinned widely. 

_ : Oh no, I think we blundered somewhere, :_ Wind whined to her mate, loping ahead of the two humans. 

**********

**Monday, 10th July. Time to take the stitches off…**

Fenix was dreading the noon hour. This was because her sister, as a professional nurse, she had reassured her sister that it was about time for Sirius's stitches to be removed. Fortunately, and for the sake of his own health, Sirius did not laugh when Fenix shot a pleading look at her older sister. 

"Can I just go on patrol on something? I mean…Aldren is here…he can help you…" Fenix suggested timidly, her voice sounding a little squeaky. 

"Damnation…Aldren wouldn't know how to heal. That's your job; don't you dare run away from it," Giselle said tenaciously. 

"Let's make a deal. I don't want to see you taking the stitches. Call me when you're done and I'll Heal him," Fenix bargained. 

"All right with me," Giselle shrugged as she prepared the utensils for the task. 

Sirius had to smile when Fenix shivered. "Why are you reacting this way?" 

"I have a phobia on stitches. Be it me, humans or animals," Fenix said curtly, not looking at the wizard. 

"Funny how you could kill those Dementors without second thoughts. Don't your instincts as a Healer and Empath goes against that?" Sirius asked the woman. The days that he had spent constantly with the Fire Master had created a bond between them, and he found himself gradually warming to her. Fenix on the other hand, seemed to be much more comfortable around him these few days and made their conversations more natural flowing, even if the topic's absurd. 

She made her way to the couch and sat down, tucking her knees under her chin. She looked intently at Sirius. "It does actually. The idea of killing something seemed horrendous to me at first. But it turned out to be a necessity when I came into being. One consolation I have is that the Dementors do not have souls and they're already dead. I just changed their state of Undead into a much more definite state. _Real death._ They don't seem to appreciate it when I fine-tuned them," she paused, smiling at herself. 

"Killing humans intentionally is another matter though," Fenix said, as she leaned against Sirius, placing her head on his shoulder. "I usually give them two choices; redemption or a challenge. That's if it's a one-to-one situation. In battles however, I usually strike to maim, not kill. There are exceptions however. There was a rouge Water Master here in Scotland about three years ago. Usually I can get along well with the other Masters and Mages, but this one was really set on doing something so sick to the children that I can't bear to just stand around and watch her do it. Much like a wizard duel really." 

Fenix lifted her head to look at Sirius sadly. "I don't like it when I have to challenge a Master. However, I was the only one capable of doing it. It might have been better if I was a Water Master." 

"What happened to-- uh--her?" Sirius asked gently. 

"I took away her Gifts. It's probably much better if I had just taken a knife and slit her throat," Fenix replied, her eyes growing distant. "She went mad, then finally she burned herself by lighting up the gas stove. I am not proud of having to do things like that." 

"Someone had to do it," Sirius said, taking her hand and gently squeezing it. 

"War between Elemental Masters are seldom; even rare. The Last Mage War occurred about sixty-seven years ago, I think. It was between Earth and Fire and the aftermath was a disaster. Therefore, we set up a Mage Council, and the Earth and Air Masters make up its majority. They are much calmer by nature compared to Fire and Water. Those having something to contend will approach us and we are the ones who decide who should be punished. Several of us are active Empaths and rarely, the Hunter; who is able to see through one's soul. Makes life easier for us; than having to soothe our Elementals." 

"But what if the contenders don't come to you?" Sirius asked with interest. 

"We come for them," Fenix replied easily. "If the victims had suffered irreparable damage; well as the saying goes, _'what goes around, comes around'._" 

"Everything's ready!" Giselle called out. 

"Sirius, will you do me a favor when Giselle's doing her stuff?" 

"If I can…" 

"Please don't scream," Fenix pleaded. 

Sirius stood up and gave her a gentle smile. "You're a very strange woman. Very strange indeed." 

Fenix stared at his back, her expression perplexed._ What was he hinting at?_

**********

Sirius went down to the kitchen after he had showered. _I think I understand why Arthur was so fascinated by the Muggles. They sure do know how to devise ways to make their lives comfortable. I'm feeling a little strange._ He went down the stairs slowly, expecting his legs to go into sudden cramps._ I don't feel the tiniest bit of aching. Maybe I had just gotten used to limping about the house this few days._

Fenix was busily deep-frying some chicken wigs for dinner. He casually picked a mug, poured himself a cold mineral drink, and sat down quietly in the kitchen. The wizard and the Fire Master were left in the house as the wolves accompanied Aldren, a brown-haired elf with vivid violet cat-like eyes to patrol the Wood. His younger brother and Fenix's elder sister were out shopping. 

"Why are you hanging around the kitchen? It's pretty damn boring watching me cook anyway," Fenix said, her back still facing him. She felt that he was grinning at her back and she smiled slowly. 

"Actually, I don't really know. Maybe I just like your company," Sirius replied teasingly, and chuckled a little when she gave an unwomanly snort. "Are you sure you don't want me as your boyfriend?" 

"Stop that!" Fenix said crossly, with just a touch of annoyance. 

Sirius sighed plaintively. "Since you don't want me _that_ way, would you be my sister instead?" 

Fenix stood rigidly, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She turned slowly to face him, carefully keeping her face neutral. Sirius was wearing the same blank expression on his face. 

"Why would you want that?" 

"You gave me something when you were Healing me. In the days that followed, you treated me as one of your own. You shared your life-force for me to live," Sirius whispered, his eyes looking down at his glass of water. "Never had a sister of my own… Never did have a family that I would be proud to call my own… _Not even my own blood…_" He continued in a hushed voice. 

**********

_ I really should have cleared my email up days ago…How in the world do I stop all these unnecessary mails? The mail from my ex was a good one though…Finally got himself married to the right kind of girl…_

Fenix stretched her back and leaned against the chair, looking up at the clock. _Dear Sungod! Two a.m.? I'm such a slowpoke, and I still have my other two mailboxes to go!_ Fenix bit her lip in exasperation, massaging her tired fingers. _Damnation…they just have to wait till I'm free again. I hope there aren't any important messages._ She sighed in resignation, signing off from her ICQ and Hotmail and canceled her Internet connection. Shutting down the computer, she went to the window and stared into the Wood that filled her view. 

_ : Krill, :_ Fenix called out to her Salamander. 

_ : Yes, lady? :_

_ : Is Sirius asleep? :_

_ : No, he is still waiting for you. :_

Fenix smiled, and stared up at the night sky. _Stubborn man…_

_ : No more stubborn than you. I assume you want me to fetch_ the dagger_? : _Krill asked her, materializing beside her, his back radiating gentle flames. 

_ : Yes, and thank you. : _Fenix replied and waited for Krill to reappear with the dagger. She stared out, taking the blinking lights of dancing fireflies. In the distant, she could hear the eerie voices of the Nymphs as they rejoiced in the coming of autumn. Her Salamander appeared with a soft pop with the dagger floating on its back. She took it without fear of burning herself, stared at the strangely plain dagger, and reminisced when Aldren and her stood beneath a hornbeam tree. He had given her this dagger for her nineteenth birthday but she never knew about the use of this dagger. Until one night, it had saved her from an angry Fire Mare, one of the many accidents that could happen during a Summoning. Her mentor had taught her that, and the dagger certainly came in handy when she had to shatter the focus-point. A unicorn appeared out of nowhere. It had asked her to look the dagger under the moonlight. 

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, she went out of her study room and swiftly went down the stairs to her bedroom. She paused for a while as she stepped into her bedroom, as her eyes swiftly adjusted in the dimness. Sirius was sitting on the bed, staring at her, his eyes searching her face. She approached the bed and sat tentatively on it. She gave him the dagger and smiled gently at his quizzical expression. _And I hope you were really serious about your request…_

"Tilt the blade against the moonshine and memorize what you see," she instructed. 

Sirius did as what she had instructed him and stared at the blade when words suddenly jumped into view. He nodded and handed the dagger back and gave a startled yelp when she slashed her right palm with the dagger. She winced at the sudden sting the wound caused and Sirius pried the dagger away from her left hand. He knew what to do, slashed his own palm, and joined his bleeding wound to hers. 

_ 'Oath to Oath..._

_ We are Bound…_

_ Blood to Blood…_

_ We are One…_

_ Our lines Entwined…_

_ And will never be broken...'_

As their voices uttered the last phrase to cement their bonds, a peculiar green light began to glow and pulsate beneath their palms. Only when the light died did they unclasped their hands and Fenix looked at her palm in amazement. _That wasn't me. I didn't Heal him or myself…_In the pale moonlight, their palms revealed an identical pentacle scar with no evidence of blood. _Did He do it?_

"Welcome home, brother…" Fenix finally said softly. Sirius took her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. 

"Sister…" Sirius whispered and the smile in Sirius's eyes erased any doubtful thoughts that this was what he had wanted. 

**Friday, 28th July, in the Maxwell's library…**

Sirius was sitting morosely in the library, lackadaisically leafing through one of the books he had picked randomly. He had considerably put on a little more weight and looked much healthier ever since he had escaped from the trappings of the portal. He was unaware of Fenix as she walked across the library silently. He was only aware of her presence when the book was snatched from over his shoulder. 

"Sirius, what's bothering you?" Fenix questioned as she leaned over him, her silver eyes showing him that she was worried. 

"Nothing…" Sirius's voice trailed off as he stared blankly at a bookshelf across him. Fenix gave a snort and delicately twisted his right ear. 

"Ouch! What did I say?" 

"_Exactly._ Don't lie to me Sirius. Have you forgotten that I am an Empath? Even if I'm shielding hard--which is exactly what I'm doing right now, I can't shake off the feeling you're restless over something because of our bond." 

Sirius gave a heavy sigh and made space for her on the couch. Fenix sat down on the couch, turning her face to look at him. A wave of despair emanated out from him and she tenderly caressed his cheek. 

"Tell me," she whispered, as her silver eyes stared deeply into his. 

"How did you manag to get your blue file on the day you were showing me a newspaper cutout?" 

"By way of Fetching. Why?" 

"I just need to get my hands on something," Sirius began, his eyes looking pleadingly back at hers. "I would go to where it is myself, but I have no way of knowing if the area in question is in safe hands or not." 

"Well, I shouldn't have a problem helping you. Distance doesn't really matter that much to me. But the size might," Fenix cautioned when Sirius looked eagerly at her. 

"I just need you to get a two-way mirror, which is about the size of my palm," he explained, holding up his right palm. Fenix leaned backed on the couch, her face thoughtful. Her fingers twirled a lock of her hair in an unconscious gesture and Sirius gathered that she does that when she was in deep thought. _I wonder how she behaves when she's studying._

"This is a rather tricky thing to do. I assume that you've kept this thing in your house?" at Sirius's nod she pursed her lips. 

"Obviously…" 

"That means I have to do it through you," Fenix decided. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I need to work with your memories to get it. Where your house is, and where you had kept it. Evidently, we have to hope that it is still where you left it." 

Sirius thought about the plan carefully. _I will do anything to let Harry know I'm still alive, even if it means that someone will be able to read my memories…and intentions. But I guess it's quite impossible to hide anything from her…_

"I would not intrude on anything unless you gave me permission to do that," Fenix said, almost as if she had been reading his mind, standing up and beckoning him out of the library. "I think we should go to my study room, it's a much more suitable place to do it." 

Sirius nodded and she led the way to her Workroom. 

_ : Aldren, where are you? : _She sent a thought out towards the elf. 

_ : We all are in the kitchen. :_

_ : Okay then, I will be Fetching something for Sirius so do not enter my Workroom unless it's an emergency all right? :_

_ : Roger that. : _Aldren sent his agreement. 

Sirius went into a room that was occupied by a very large table and several utensils for writing and papers stacked neatly at one corner of the mahogany-wooden table and what the Muggles call laptops. However, the room began to change as soon as the door to her Workroom closed. 

The room was empty; only filled with a carpet of grass and sunlight entered from the window, giving the room an ethereal sunny look and it made Sirius happier than he had been half an hour ago. Fenix sat down cross-legged at the soft grass and patted on her lap, indicating that he should lie down. 

"This will make it much easier," Fenix said, giving him a smile when Sirius looked uncertainly at her. He gave way, carefully sitting down before placing his head on her lap. 

"Where is your house?" 

"Grimmauld Place, London," Sirius began and looked curiously when she looked blankly at him. It was a while before she spoke up. 

"Okay, your house number?" 

"Twelve." 

"Twelve?" Fenix frowned, although her eyes were not really looking at him. "Now this is strange; I see Ten, Eleven and then it's Thirteen…" she frowned harder. "Oh I see…you have a compression. Smart thing to do. And dear Phoebus! You do have a lot of protection spells woven all through the house," she remarked. "I should be able to work my way in between them; wait there is something isn't right. A house-elf eh?" Fenix frowned. She paused as if listening for a conversation that only she could hear. "Isn't he a malicious helper? Did you ask him to look after the house?" Fenix questioned Sirius carefully. 

"I don't really know. What could you see?" Sirius answered her. 

"There seems a lot of muttering coming from several paintings, and as far as I am able to tell, your house-elf is kind of -- uh -- corrupted." 

"I won't be surprised if my mother's the one doing a lot of shrieking," Sirius said with bitter amusement, "and I am not really disturbed about your observation on Kreacher." 

"Everything else seems all right though. I doubt your house-elf could detect my awareness. Now I want you to think hard of where you had kept the mirror. I will use the image in your mind to get to it." 

This part was extremely slow. Images of Harry kept flitting through his mind when he came to visit Sirius's home for the first time. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to Sirius, he managed to hold on to the image and felt a strange sensation at the back of his mind. 

"All right. I've got a lock on the target; I will find out in a moment if it is still there…" 

Sirius felt a strange pulling sensation in his mind and all around him, then a strange popping sound filled the workroom. 

"All right, we did it!" Fenix cheered, releasing her hold over Sirius. "Keep your eyes closed for several moments and open them slowly. If you do it too fast, you might black out." 

Sirius followed her instructions closely and when it felt long enough to him, he opened his eyes. Fenix was holding a mirror, a bit tarnished but intact._ I hope it still works…_

"Now you will tell me why you need this badly," she said playfully, holding the mirror out of his reach. 

"Be careful with it…" Sirius begged, and heaved a sigh of relief when she placed it firmly into his hands. 

"It will be Harry's birthday in three days, and he has another one just like this." Sirius said. 

"That's wonderful, Sirius," she breathed as she fully understood the idea. "Do you want me to give the boy some mysterious advice so he would look upon his?" 

"You could do that?" Sirius asked in amazement. 

"Yes, but I think I would go through an Elemental this time. A Fire Elemental Mage is with Harry at the moment. I believe you know him," she said mysteriously. 

"And who is he?" 

"Hermione's father." 

The look Sirius gave her was so comical that she laughed uncontrollably. It took her a long time to control her laughter but she choked it down, her face reddening when Sirius got up and gave a sour look at her. 

"Hey! Are you guys done?" a voice called out from outside the room. "Lunch's ready!" The room returned to its normal state and Sirius tucked the mirror safely in his breast pocket. 

"I'm definitely hungry," Fenix said and blushed when her stomach made a very loud protest. 

"Now we're even," Sirius said and began to chuckle under his breath that got louder when Fenix began to fume.

******* 

Don't let that one escape!" Hermione shrieked, scampering around the garden, with Crookshanks chasing a gnome from the vegetable patch. She groaned with frustration when the gnome neatly evaded from her reach. "_I will not_ resort to cheating!" the young woman shouted determinedly in the air, and ran in another direction, her curly hair bouncing off her back. 

Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead using a handkerchief provided by Mrs. Weasley. The twins were working in the joke shop while Bill and Mr. Weasley made a trip down to the Ministry. Charlie, the second eldest of the Weasley siblings had dropped by two days ago by dragonback, and then went to perform an errand from Professor Dumbledore. That left the young adults to Mrs. Weasley and she instructed that they help her degnome the garden while it was still sunny. Mr. Granger wanted to see how they degnome the garden so that left the two adult females to see to dinner. Harry leaned towards Ron who was watching Hermione dreamily. 

"I certainly did not imagine Hermione would be acting like this," he whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in puzzlement. 

"It seems that she's much more easy-going than she had been the past few years, and certainly developed a little sense of humor, even if it's a bit warped sometimes." Harry explained hastily. 

"That's probably because of her parents. She wants to enjoy as much as she can while we all are still on holiday. It won't be a pleasure jaunt for us this year, not with the restrictions that would take effect once the school terms starts." Ron said, and Harry wondered at his friend's reactions as well. _Ron seemed to have matured a lot. Maybe appointing him, as a Prefect was a good decision after all, he's showing the signs of wisdom and self-confidence. And I wonder when our OWL results are… I remembered Professor McGonagall said that we would know our results by July. Strange… neither Hermione or Ron talked anything about OWLs… neither do their family members…_

"Aha! Got you now!" Hermione gave a triumphant shout and hurled the gnome towards her father, who batted at the gnome expertly. Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched the affronted gnome soaring farther and farther from the Burrow. 

Ginny had complained to Mr. Granger that degnoming the garden would be a waste of time because the gnomes would always find their way back to the garden in about twenty-four hours time. That gave Mr. Granger an idea, took some firewood, and whispered to Hermione. The rest watched curiously as Hermione Transfigured the wood into what Harry recognized as a baseball bat. Harry got a vague idea and was the first to catch a gnome lurking under a berry-bush. To everyone's amazement, Harry tossed the gnome towards Mr. Granger who hit the gnome squarely, sending it flying away. 

"Wicked," Ron whispered, his eyes glinting with excitement. 

"At least the knock on his rump will make sure he takes his time getting back to the garden," Ginny observed clinically. 

"Good job, dad!" Hermione panted, her eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun. 

Mrs. Granger stood at the kitchen door. "Aren't you guys being a little sadistic?" 

"Oh, come now. It's a good way to relieve stress," Mr. Granger said. 

"Whatever. If you guys are finished, why don't you wash up and help in setting up for dinner?" she suggested. Those working in the garden nodded their agreement and began taking off their gloves. 

"I wonder why I'm always hungry," Ron muttered.

        "Me too! I'm starving!" Tasuki said, knowing that the wolf was getting hungrier every day. 

"Just signs of growing up," Mr. Granger answered sententiously. 

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted, "is Professor Lupin all right?" 

"I don't really know," Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. "He's feeling very edgy, and he thinks he shouldn't come down to dinner tonight." 

A sudden noise broke out in the garden. Harry stared calmly as Professor Snape made his way to the kitchen. Ron narrowed his eyes dangerously and the two girls held tightly on his arms. Ron had found the Potions Master actions during the previous term disgusting. The head of the Slytherin House stared menacingly at the Grangers' and since they were already aware of his animosity towards the young Potter, they had dared to show to show their indifference to the Potions Master. 

"Dearheart, if you burn anything in the house, I'll kill you," Mrs. Granger threatened softly, her lips not moving. Mrs. Weasley jerked her chin towards the stairs. 

"Don't bother, Severus. I'm not taking the potion. It won't work anymore," Professor Lupin said, as he trudged down the stairs to take a sit on one of the wooden chairs. "By the way," Professor Lupin turned to the Fire Mage, "that was a good hit." 

"Uh…Harry…you…uh…have a message," Mr. Granger began, looking slightly perplexed. 

"From who?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"It's by… Fenix Maxwell, the Fire Master," Hermione's father said, and everyone turned curiously to look at Harry. 

"Look in the shining surface and call upon it on the instant of the midnight hour, that signifies another marking in your life," a familiar deep voice spoke up. "Well, that's the message your colleague gave me," the voice addressed Mr. Granger. 

They all looked upon Harry expectantly. He was not paying attention to how the company was looking at him. Instead, he was mumbling absently to himself. "Shining surface…and call…new marking…" Harry brooded silently, deep in thoughts. 

_I still don't get the message given by the Salamander. 'Look in the shining surface and call upon it on the instant of the midnight hour, that signifies another marking in your life'. Why must it be so cryptic? _Harry sighed, starting to feel a little frustrated. 

"Thinking about the message, Harry?" Hermione said as she and Ron sat down underneath the oak tree, looking above at the night sky, the stars glittering gently above their heads. 

"Yeah, I still can't figure it." 

"As far as I understand it," Hermione said and paused as the ground rattled beneath them, shuddering at the fearsome force the werewolf had made, "you are supposed to look into a shining surface and call on something on the instant you turn a year older." 

"Explain," Ron suggested. "Our skulls are much thicker than yours." 

"It seems logical. _'The instant of the midnight hour, that signifies another marking in your life'_," Hermione recited then continued, "you were born at midnight, a marking means in this case that you had just added another mark; meaning one year." Ron looked at her with a blur expression on his face. "Oh, bother, just trust me in this one. What you need to figure out Harry, is the first part. _'Look in the shining surface and call upon it'_. What is it that you need to look into? A basin of water?" 

"Shining surface…" Ron mumbled. "A mirror maybe?" 

Harry remained mute. _A mirror…and call upon it…It can't be!_ Harry suddenly jerked upright, his eyes growing wider. 

"Have you figured something out?" Hermione asked excitedly. But Harry shook his head, suppressing his own growing excitement. 

**In Fenix's bedroom…**

_ "Sirius…"_ he heard a whisper. "Sirius, wake up!" someone called urgently this time. 

"Wh--what?" Sirius blinked his eyes groggily, awakened by Fenix's shaking. 

"You're dreaming again," Fenix explained. "Anything wrong?" 

Sirius sat up on the bed and rubbed at his eyes. "Do you think I need a haircut?" he suddenly asked inconsequentially. 

"You're evading my question," Fenix accused, her eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Sirius gave a light chuckle. "It was just dreams, sister. I was dreaming about a friend of mine, howling in distress." 

"Howling?" Fenix asked, her face almost minx-like in the strong moonlight because of her growing curiosity. 

"Yes, howling. You see," Sirius paused and leaned forward, "he's a werewolf." 

(mine.) 

Tasuki felt panic hold her tight.  Full moon.  She heard a wolf howl, The wolf struggled madly to get free.

Tasuki Ran.  Past the shack that held the other werewolf.  She set him free.

Tasuki raised a shield on the house that would last till daybreak.

The werewolf looked in surprise.

Lupin thought, Another one?  Who is she?  She smells ancient, but she's physically young.

        Tasuki vowed in the morning she would find out who this was.

        The werewolves were free.  They eat everything.  Lupin however was a different breed of werewolf.  He only had the Demon, not the wolf.

        They tore everything apart till sunset, including each other and themselves.

******

Fenix raised an eyebrow. "You certainly make friends with the unusual kind." 

"Now the pot is calling the kettle black. _You're_ the eccentric one. Whoever would think of making wolves as pets?" Sirius snorted and Fenix hit him with a pillow. 

_ : You are certainly acting like siblings, : _Silver observed, as he padded quietly into the room. 

"They are not pets. They are my bondmates,"she said, gritting her teeth. 

_ : Hello, Silv. How was the frolic? : _Sirius asked casually, sending his thought to both wolf and human. 

_ : It was awesome. : _The silver wolf replied directly into their minds. Fenix stared incredulously at Sirius. 

"Why you--" Fenix growled, then continued her attack on Sirius. _: You could have told me you could communicate using mindspeech! Gods, how stupid I am! And all the time I was wasting my energy shouting all around the house! : _She deserted fighting with the pillow and began with a more hands-on approach. She started pinching the very amused and wincing Black. 

_ : It isn't really my fault! You didn't ask! :_

_ : Oh yeah? :_ She doubled her efforts. 

_ : All right! ALL RIGHT! : _Sirius gave up the fight. _: I yield. :_

Fenix stopped pinching, but her face glowed with satisfaction. 

"I'm really excited when the time comes," Sirius said absently, lying down again. Silver jumped up onto the bed and curled himself on Sirius's legs. Fenix resumed her former position, which was lying beside her oathbrother. 

"And you want to know something," Sirius added, his face bearing a mischievous smile, "I think if I have the chance, I would really like to matchmake you." 

"To whom? Your howling friend?" Fenix asked archly. 

"Well, no. Actually I was thinking about this man," Sirius said, linking his mind with hers easily, and posted an image of Severus Snape. 

_ : _SIRIUS! DON'T YOU DARE!_ :_ Fenix yelped. Sirius had told her of the various people that Harry had to work with constantly and was not really impressed by Severus. _Well, I can't really judge until I've met the man for myself. Sometimes Sirius looks at things very differently…_

_ : I was just kidding! :_ Sirius assured her, breaking into a hearty laughter. 

_ : The nerve of this man, :_ she complained helplessly. 

_ : You two stop that, : _Wind chided firmly. _: It's already late. Go to sleep. :_

_ : Yes mum. : _The two humans replied as one and the female wolf gave them a stinging slap causing the humans to wince and rubbed at their aching temples. Sirius grinned and winked at Fenix. She winked back. 

_ : Night, :_ her sleepy thought reached him. 

_ : Night and sweet dreams. : _Sirius gave her a light kiss on her cheek and they all drifted away to sleep. 

**********

**Thirty minutes to midnight…**

"Harry, have you figured out the message?" Hermione whispered. Ron groaned in his seat, patting his stomach tenderly. She gave a sidelong smile at the boy sitting beside her. 

Harry gulped down on his chilled pumpkin juice. "Yeah." 

Fred was discussing how they should start Harry's birthday celebration. Hermione raised her hand and the twin looked at her curiously. 

"Have you forgotten that Harry was supposed to do something at midnight?" 

"Oh--yeah," Fred mumbled, slightly embarrassed. 

"You must be getting old, bro." George smirked. 

"Shut up!" Fred snapped. "Well, Harry will do whatever he wants to do at midnight; then the cake and then…" He stopped, and the twins gave Harry a very evil look. Fred continued, "And then he'll deal with the presents." 

Harry felt strangely detached from himself. Professor Dumbledore was discussing quietly with Professor Lupin while Mr. Weasley bombarded the Grangers' with more questions about the Muggle world. Minutes passed slowly. Professor Dumbledore took out his pocket watch and it spoke. 

_ "Exactly three minutes to midnight!"_

The table went silent as Harry stood up and fished out for a package from his pocket. Harry slowly opened the package and held out the two-way mirror. He remembered the evening when he had flung the mirror back in his trunk and it shattered. But on the night before they left Hogwarts, he had asked Hermione to repair it. Hermione did it without asking why. 

_ "Exactly a minute till your birthday!"_ the pocket watch screeched. Harry turned the mirror back to read Sirius's handwriting. 

"Get ready, Harry," the Salamander spoke up. 

"Are you sure you know what you're supposed to do?" Ron asked him dubiously. Harry did not answer him as a chorus of voices echoed through the night. 

_ "It's time."_

Harry's eyes misted and he called out the one name that belonged to a person he wanted very much to be back in his life. "Sirius," Harry whispered. Nothing happened. 

"Sirius Black." He tried again. Still, nothing happened. Harry trembled, his eyes misting heavily and blinked furiously. 

_ "Padfoot!" _Harry croaked out, with a touch of command and desperation in his voice. 

The dirty surface of the mirror began to blur and suddenly light shone out of it. And there in the reflection of the mirror, was not Harry's but a very cheerful and healthy godfather, with a head that looked as if he had just gone for a haircut. 

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Sirius gave a dazzling smile at his overwhelmed godson.

        Harry was so happy he forgot all.  He even did not notice Tasuki was not there.

(HOLY SHIT!! THAT'S A LOT!! Thanks for slogging through it, a couple more things and Ill get to the next chapter, and it MUCH more intresting! More at end of chapter ;) )

They all looked incredulously at Harry and the two-way mirror. 

"It's not possible, it's not really possible…" Mrs. Weasley whispered almost to herself. 

"You're quite wrong Molly. Nothing in the world is impossible," Sirius replied quite clearly, his cheerfulness tangible by his tone. 

"Sirius…" Harry's voice stuck in his throat. 

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll be heading down to The Burrow soon enough and I'll explain what happened to me in detail. Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius asked rather calmly. 

"Welcome back, Sirius," the Headmaster greeted upon the reflection. Although the aged wizard appeared calm, dozens of conflicting thoughts were milling about in his mind. _Who found him and saved him?_

"Thank you, I believe you want to meet the Fire Master. Would it be all right if I bring her down to The Burrow?" 

The Headmaster looked at the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley gave his consent, nodding excitedly. 

"Very well," the Headmaster agreed. _So, she was the one who had found him. I believe that our lives would get more interesting._

"Harry?" his godfather called and the aged man handed the mirror back to the boy. "You could expect us in about a week; certainly no more than that," Sirius said, his eyes scanning Harry's face. 

"Might be earlier!" a buoyant feminine voice echoed in the background. Sirius's reflection smiled dreamily when he heard the voice. 

"I'm back. And I'm glad I'm back," he whispered. Harry nodded and the mirror went dark. When Harry looked at it again, the dirty surface was back._ It was a good thing the mirror still worked… Sirius…he's back…he's really back…_

"Hermione," Harry whispered, his face shocked. His friend quickly got up from her seat and enfolded him in her arms. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Hermione whispered softly in his ear. 

"Sirius is alive…" Harry whispered, his voice thick with tears. 

**********

Sirius was shaking. He quickly dropped the small mirror safely into Fenix's hands and collapsed on his knees. Fenix crossed the bedroom quickly to first close the door, and then placed the mirror back in the drawer. She quickly switched the lights off and helped Sirius to the bed. There, he hung upon her, shaking uncontrollably with silent tears. 

_ He is so unlike you James…if you were alive…you'll be so proud of him…I'm a fool…I thought that my love for the boy is because he looked so much like you! Dear God, I've been a fool…But only Fenix knew that I blundered…I knew Harry suspected it…but now it is not true… I'll take better care of him now…I am not clouded by misconceptions anymore…I'll be his best guardian…_

Fenix held Sirius comfortingly in her arms and caressed his hair lightly. Soon, his need to cry subsided. 

_ : Feeling better, brother? : _Fenix asked, her mindvoice echoing softly in his mind. 

_ : Yes, thank you. Don't tell anyone all right? :_

_ : I won't but you'll be surprised on how much the boy does know. And I suspect that 'howling' friend of yours does too. But then, it isn't the truth anymore. Now, you loved Harry more as a son, and not as someone to replace a lost friend. : _ Fenix said. 

_ : In a way, I am glad you two took the blood oath. :_ Silver spoke up. 

_ : Why? : _Fenix asked, perplexity traveling down through the bonds of her bondmates and her oathbrother. 

_ : I don't exactly know why, :_ Silver answered. 

_ : So, when do you think we can move out? And how do you plan to make our way down to The Burrow? :_

_ : To your first question, I think we can move out on Tuesday. The Elves will take care of the Wood and the house, and the Elementals would be able to reach me in case of any emergencies. And to the second question, we'll be going on four paws. :_

_ : Wait a sec--I could change myself to a dog but how about you? :_

_ : Just wait and see. You'll be surprised. :_ Wind interjected. 

_ : I dare not build a Gate, : _Fenix said, looking down sympathetically at Sirius who had shuddered, _: so, I guess we'll do it the hard way. :_

_ : Get some sleep. I believe you have several preparations to make in the morning, : _Silver suggested. 

_ : How about clothes? :_

_ : I'll worry about that. :_ Fenix reassured him. 

Harry shivered into Hermonie.  He wondered suddenly where Tasuki was, and then he heard a werewolf howling its misery.  _Lupin, poor guy.  And on my birthday…_ He thought.  Little did he know someone else was out there too.

          _Sirius!  Tasuki was right!  Oh god Sirius, I hope I see you soon!_

          A little while later, Ron and the Twins started up the festivities, and they held Harry's birthday party.

(A:N THANK YOU! You made it!! Yah!  Okay, next chapter I will deliver your wish, I will announce who Tasuki's father is, and Lupin, well lets just say he gets hit by love… ^-^ ;)


	10. To Meet A Big Black Dog

Disclaimer:  OH MY GOD!! I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA FOR A DISCLAIMER, BUT THEN I FOUND OUT SOMEONE ALREADY USED IT!  THEY STOLE MOI IDEA!! How rude!  So I'm disclaiming any disclaimers that were unoriginal, though I thought of them by my self!  I also Disclaim that I have ALWAYS had a disclaimer.  I have a question, could I disclaim my sister, would that make her go away?? She's always bugging me… At least ill never get bored!  Oh and I disclaim the usual stuff.

Tasuki saw the sun come up.  She took over her body like Remus was doing, and they both collapsed.  Max had been waiting for them to collapse all night.

The two werewolves hurt all over.  It hurt to breathe.  It was simpler to die.  Lupin thought of seeing Sirius again, and hung on.  Tasuki however thought of the revenge she would claim on Voldemort, once she got the chance.

Max swam into her view, but she knew he was flying.  He was the only bat that she knew that flew during daybreak. 

Max transformed, and asked softly to give Tasuki less of a headache, "Who is he?"  Tasuki groaned, which said, "Gods I have no fucking clue you tell me."

Tasuki was going to move her head to see but Max stopped her.  "Don't move.  My dad will be here in a minute.  Do you want us to patch up your friend too.  He's kinds too old for you if you were wondering."  He flashed a smile at her, fangs glinting.

Tasuki just nodded slightly and tried to move her hand.  Max took her hand in his and looked around.

"Good place to collapse, in the forest.  I'm assuming they don't know about your Moon disorder, and about me?"  It was a question.

Tasuki spoke in his mind pain seeping through, _Arg, I didn't tell him,  Is your dad okay?  When is he coming?  Oww… my head, just talk_.

Max saw Tasuki's belly was full once again, and you could no longer see her ribs when she inhaled. "Well at least the wolf in you helps you from starving yourself to death."

"Oh yes, just what I need."  Tasuki said sarcastically, "You wanna know something?" Tasuki coughed sending horrible sharp pains throughout her bleeding, aching, body, "Last night, everything tasted a thousand times better than it normally does.  Being a vampire really does have its pluses."

Max shushed her but smiled all the same.  He was worried, her eyes were lightning yellow.  She was afraid, and in pain.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Him."  Tasuki meant the other werewolf, "I don't want to know who I am, I don't want to know who he is until he tells me, It wouldn't be right me knowing and he not."

Dracula made his appearance, and helped Max heal the two werewolves. 

Lupin felt so bad, he heard people's voices, but he didn't care.  He felt someone touch him, he tried to say, "Get away from me!  Sirius is the sun up?  I'm not safe! Who was that werewolf?"  But it came out all cracked and broken as his voice gave out.  He felt his throat bleeding sluggishly.

Max felt sick.  He licked the guys throat, and tasting his blood, he found that he liked this person.  Max healed him the best he could and then turned him over to his father.

Lupin stopped talking.  WHAT THE HELL? He thought.  WHY AM I BEING LICKED?  Lupin stopped thinking bad thoughts, when he realized that he was being healed.  

Another person healed his eyes.  Max covered Tasuki with his cloak.  Seeing they were vampires Lupin sat up straight.

"Who are you?  What do you want with me?"  He sounded so confused.

Max explained that they saw him with their friend, and asked if he felt better.

This only confused Lupin even more.  "Why did you heal me?  Who is your friend?  Is that the werewolf?  I've never met another one before, I would really like to know who I am-"

"DON'T!"  Max said. "Please, don't tell me your name.  I am sorry if she hurt you, I healed you on her behalf; saved you a trip to St. Mungos, and all I ask for you in return is not to say your name."  Seeing Lupin was confused Dracula stepped in.

"I am his father, Dracula, we do not wish to hear your name, for it wouldn't be fair.  We will not tell you the other werewolf's name, and therefore it would be unfair if she hears yours."  Dracula said smoothly with the wisdom and silkiness only a vampire could pull off.

"Okay, Well I should get going then."  Lupin said awkwardly.  He was privately disappointed, there was another one like him, but they were too scared.  Too bad.  They could have become friends.

Lupin, now fully healed, whistled all the way back to the house, and sat out side on the lawn, thinking, waiting for people to come out.  (The shield Tasuki erected vanished at daybreak, so it wasn't an issue.) 

Harry was slightly worried that Tasuki missed his birthday, but then he felt her beside her.  He blushed when Tasuki blinked at the sleeping Hermonie at his side.

"Well I see you didn't miss me."  She pretended to be offended.

"I did too!"  This however woke Ron up.

Ron blinked and said, "Harry, you know that's what being a Mormon is for right?  How do you do it without them killing each other?"  Ron tilted his head side to side confused.

Tasuki immediately got up and pushed Ron back into his bed. "He doesn't.  Seeing you have no one, and Harry is satisfied WITHOUT me, I shall sleep with you."  She gave Harry a glare, but when Ron blinked Harry could see Tasuki's dimples flash, and she winked at him.

They slept for a while longer, Tasuki falling asleep almost instantly leaving Ron furiously blushing, for Tasuki only had Max's cloak on. (Hey!  You think werewolves run around in clothes?).

Harry mouthed 'Take it like a man' to Ron then grinned devilishly and wrapped himself around Hermonie again.

'WELL AREN'T WE COZY?"  Ginny yelled around 45 minutes later, startling everyone (that would be Harry, and Hermonie, Ron and Tasuki I case you have forgotten).

Tasuki even hit her head on the top bed above her.

Fred and George gave them, 'And we weren't invited WHY???' looks.

Lupin was grinning ear to ear, imagining what Sirius would have done if he saw this.

Ron got out of bed, pulling a shirt on, but tripping when he forgot to disentangle his leg from Tasuki's.

Hermonie jumped out of bed, and pulled her clothes straight.  Harry and Tasuki just sat there and grinned.  Tasuki slipped out of Ron's bed, tying up the cloak once more, and started searching for her clothes.

Harry just stood up, boxers and nothing else, (Imagination is SUCH a great thing ^-^) helped shield an oblivious Tasuki whilst she change into her scraps of clothes I front of everyone.

Hermonie gave a little, Yep!  Before shooing Harry and Ron off Tasuki, and recruited Ginny to help her shield Tasuki instead. 

Finally, Tasuki decided she was dressed enough, and pulled on the rest of her clothes on while she made her way to the breakfast table.

Charlie and Bill stared at the sight of Hermonie and Ginny trying to cover up an oblivious girl, in the process of pulling on her clothes.  Meanwhile Fred and George were teasing Ron about Tasuki being in his bed, and pushing him into the changing Tasuki, making Ron grab her in attempts not to fall.

Harry was in front of the whole thing lecturing Tasuki on the importance of clothes.

The two elder Weasley's were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.  They were not the only ones. Lupin and the Grangers along with Mr. Weasley were laughing too.

Mrs. Weasley was torn between fetching the girl some clothes, and telling Fred and George off, or telling off everyone for laughing, or laughing with the rest.

Tasuki was looking around for her shirt when Ron deftly lifted it up off form the couch, and slipped it over her head.  

"Thanks," Tasuki said giving Ron a heart melting smile.  Her eyes were aqua, which meant 'Thanks' (SO original I noe, I noe, but how else would you describe thanks?)

Tasuki sat down, but her shirt finally gave out and ripped across the back.

Tasuki looked down and said, "Stupid clothes.  Hey does anyone mind If I wear clothes or not?"  She only asked for she had never gotten the concept of 'clothes' and 'nudity'.  Certainly wolves don't care about that stuff.

  "No!  Its okay!"  Fred and George said instantly.

However everyone else said, "Yes! Keep your clothes on!"

Tasuki tore the now COMPLETELY useless shirt and Ron took his (shirt) off and gave it to her without thinking.  (A:N, *thinks* Ron without a shirt *whistles*, okay sorry, ill get my mind out of the gutter... ;) )

Tasuki smiled at him again.  Harry made a gagging noise and said tartly, "Now if we're all done being over the moon with each other?"  Tasuki and Ron both jumped, and stopped staring at each other blushing.

Hermonie sat in Harry's lap and Tasuki instantly saw the lovey-dovey looks they were giving each other and said, "You think WE are moony?"

"Who wants me?" asked Remus through the doorway.  He never figured out why everyone burst out laughing.

She sat next to Charlie and smiled at him, and Ron sat next to her, across from Harry.

Tasuki mixed well with all the Weasley's.  Except Percy.  She hadn't met him yet, but if she did, she probably would kill him, Harry thought judging her outraged reactions when they told her about him.  This made her liked even more.

They played quiddich, and Harry and Ginny switched off as Seeker, while Tasuki played as a Chaser, and then swapped through all the positions.

She was the best at Chaser, and Beater.  Being the Keeper made her bored, even though she wasn't half bad at it.  And Seeker... well lets just say Tasuki fell off her broom after nodding off on the broom she was borrowing from Harry.

Everyone went back inside a little worn out.  However Harry was concerned about Tasuki; it looked like she pulled an all-nighter.  He even saw her pickpocket Fred and eat the Weasley Wakes she just stole.  After that she perked up.

Lupin looked better slightly better though.  Harry noticed during lunch neither of them ate, but instead feed the dogs their food.  Tasuki had made an excellent dessert, but she didn't take a bite, and neither did Lupin.

Harry wasn't the only one to notice.  Hermonie noticed that Tasuki was a little more than a tad bit tired, like she claimed to be.  She had fallen off her broom for goodness sakes!  Ron also noticed that Tasuki looked like she had finally a little more meat on top of her bones. (Result of eating so much in werewolf form.)  

After lunch Mr. Weasley checked his watch and said, "All set Harry? Are you ready to go?"

Blank looks from everyone.  "Did I forget to tell you?  You are going to take your apparition tests today so you can learn to apperate.  They are letting people do them a year earlier on the account of a possible escape from You-Know-Who??"  Mr. Weasley blushed embarrassed that he forgot to mention this to them.

"Who?"  Tasuki said looking confused.

"He-who-must-not-be-named."  Mr. Weasley said looking worried.

"OHH!"  Tasuki exclaimed the dark blue of 'Erika I Got It' in her eyes, "You mean Shirley!"  The Twins snorted, Ginny looked amused, Hermonie, Harry and Ron were laughing.  Even Molly smiled.

"Who?" Charlie asked coming through the door.

Harry answered first, "Shirley.  You know Lord Voldemort, his name is Shirley."

Charlie looked shocked then started laughing. "So it is, is it?  Hmm, Shirley, befitting of him really."

Harry got up and took the sweater Mrs. Weasley was handing him, and tied it around his waist.  He helped Tasuki up saying "I'm ready now."

"Oh so you take HER instead of ME?  I see it all now.  It's becoming all too clear!"  Hermonie said glaring daggers at the two of them, making Tasuki smirk, and Harry look panicked until the two oath sisters burst out laughing.

"That was cold."  Ron said to Hermonie laughing with them.

"Umm, Harry, Tasuki can't learn with you, I only booked it for you, sorry."  Mr. Weasley looked sad.

Tasuki just gave Mr. Weasley a radiant smile and hugged him, much to everyone's surprise, and said, "Don't worry.  It's okay, I'll be fine.  I can go with Harry without anyone the wiser."  Tasuki turned invisible, but she was still hugging Mr. Weasley. 

Mr. Granger sniffed and said, "Oh yes, leave the Fire Master out in the cold will you?  Its fine.  I don't need a hug."  He smiled when he felt Tasuki hug him, and Hermonie hugged him too.

Ginny rolled her eyes and hit Tasuki and Hermonie out of the way and hugged everyone in the room.

"NOW I am ready to go."  Tasuki said green back into her eyes.

She grabbed Harry's hand, getting daggers glared at her by Hermonie, pulled Hermonie's hair, and left to go and learn apperatition with Harry.

Harry came back two hours later.  He was exhausted, but he could now apperate! 

Ron laughed assuring Harry that he was like that too after learning how to apperate.  

Tasuki however was bouncing off the walls.  Hermonie was pissed that she got left behind.

Just as Tasuki turned back to normal, (not invisible any more) Hermonie punched her in the jaw.

Tasuki staggered backwards.  Hermonie's hair stood on end, "You JERK!  YOU ARG, YOU EVIL SLOBBERING, ANOYING WOLF!"  Hermonie yelled at her.

Tasuki grinned saying, "Here comes the sun.  De de de do. Here comes the Sun... Wanna fight?  Do ya?"

Tasuki kicked Hermonie and Hermonie started to wrestle with Tasuki.

"B-Bitch!"  Hermonie panted.  Tasuki was obviously winning.  

They both detangled themselves, stood up and started yelling insults back and forth.

Harry stood with Ron, wide-eyed at the doorway.  "Oh shit." Ron murmured.  Harry was thinking the same thing.  Hermonie's and Tasuki's hair was on end.

After 20 minutes they both collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically.  "Did you- did you- see- your –hair?" Tasuki said laughing manically, while Hercules detached himself from Ron, and made his way over to lick her face. 

"Did- you see- their-f- f- faces!" Hermonie pointed at Ron and Harry, now glaring at them through the doorway.

"Well, I'll admit, that was fun!"  Hermonie said standing up.

Harry and Ron gave each other a 'Who is that girl?  What's she done to Hermonie, and are we sure we want the old Hermonie back?' look.

Harry groaned, and punched Ron's arm as Ron started laughing, and then followed suit in seeing how stupid he must have looked.

_Do you always HAVE to make a fool out of me?_  Harry complained to Tasuki

Yes, It keeps you modest.  We wouldn't want your head to get out of proportion, now would we?

Harry took a set of Wizerding Chess off of the floor and challenged Ron.

Ron accepted, saying he wanted at least a half decent match before going back to school, and that he thought Hermonie wasn't getting any better with practice.

Ron eventually took Harry out, but he at lest used his new tactical skills once or twice during the game.

Then Hermonie battled Harry.  And Ginny battled Ron, while Bill and Charlie explaining to Tasuki Ron's finer points in life as a child, such as the time he got stuck in the magical dishwasher.

Tasuki said slowly and softly after Ginny lost to Ron, "I'll challenge you Ron."

Ron's head snapped up hearing it instantly, he smiled and said, "Sure.  Do you know how to play?"

Hermonie forfeited her game to Harry, for she was about to lose anyways, and said, "She knows how to play chess, so yeah she knows how to play."

"Oh good."  Ron said.

"Hmmm, I'll make you a wager Ron, if you lose, then you have to kiss her."  Hermonie said. 

"I'll make you one too," Tasuki, said her dimples flashing.  _Gods she looks good,_ Ron thought, and quickly banned that from his mind.

Her eyes turned green and she finished her sentence, "If I lose, you can have Hercules." 

Ron's mouth dropped.  He instantly agreed.  He loved Hercules.

Tasuki sat opposite Ron, and insisted he go first.  Hermonie smiled, knowing Ron had already lost.

Harry however, thought that Ron could never be beaten and said, "Tasuki I wouldn't have done that if I were you, you'll have to give up Hercules."  Ron grinned a Thanks at his best friend, and Tasuki grinned at them fangs visibly sticking out.

Tasuki concentrated hard.  Ron was positioned to take her king in a matter of moves, but if she went there, she could take his first_.  But how to do this…_

_Tasuki is really good!  She's so smart, and she can fend for herself.  She's beautiful when she smiles, and cute when she's thinking._  Ron found himself thinking about Tasuki, and her characteristics.  When he realized what he was doing, to was horrified.  _Oh no, how am I gonna win when I'm not thinking about the game?  Geez, I wasn't even this bad around girls I was really interested in!  _

Ron shook his head slightly, and concentrated on the game.  A few minutes later he found that he had lost.

Ron was stunned.  "Sorry.  I think I won."  Tasuki said not looking at him.  _Oh shit!  Now he's mad at me!   _

Hermonie smiled and said, "Pay up!" She pointed to Tasuki.

Ron grinned half apologetically, half devilishly.  "Well a wager is a wager." 

He leaned over to Tasuki and kissed her.  _I'm KISSING HER! I'M KISSING HER!_  He thought.

_HE'S KISSING ME!  HE'S KISSING ME!_

_HUH? SHE'S KISSING ME BACK!  Go Ronnie! Go Ronnie!_

Harry was staring at the kissing couple with curiosity written all over his face.  He felt the strangest thing radiating off them.  They're, They're in LOVE!! Harry thought.  

Hermonie caught his thoughts and said, I know, cute eh?  Wonder how long it will take for THEM to figure that out.  They both sniggered.

Hermonie winked at Harry and then shoved Tasuki out of the way as Harry shoved Ron out of the way.  Now Hermonie and Harry were kissing.

Tasuki and Ron blushed furiously.  Wow, he's a GREAT kisser.  What am I thinking, great, great doesn't begin to describe it.  Tasuki zoned out for a few minutes.

Ron was like wise.  Until they both heard the audible opening of Harry's and Hermonie's mouth.  French kissing, no, French kissing was quieter.

"EWWWWW!" Tasuki and Ron said, and rammed a pillow at their heads.

***Two days later, after lunch***

"Master, we are prepared."  Malfoy whispered kissing the Dark Lords feet (Author: ITS SHIRLY!! *burst into giggles and skips out of reach of his feminine wand*).

"Good.  And Lucius, I will not be failed again.  We must act now, Fenix will reach their house any day now, and it is just a too good of an opportunity to miss... Both mistakes, in one killing.  The Weasley's too.  I know you have been itching to take them down."  Voldie smiled evilly (DUH! How else would he smile??)  and laughed his infamous weirdo laugh.

Malfoy crawled away smiling. (SMILE WHILE YOU CAN YOU LITTLE WORM!  ILL GETS YOU!  AND WORMTAIL TOO! ::laughs evilly::)

***At the Weasley's***

Tasuki was making a salad, and cutting tomatoes, Ron watching her, and Harry and Hermonie play a muggle game called Checkers.  

Merc and Herc barked, and Ath and Aph came in the door whining, pawing at the kitchen door that leads outside. 

Tasuki's head came up, and she flipped the knife in the air, catching it and holding it in an offensive position.  She sniffed the air.  Her eyes blazed red, and yellow.  

"HARRY GET DOWN!!"

Tasuki leaped over the counter, and tackled Harry and Hermonie down to the floor just as the chairs they were sitting in blew up.

They could hear Ginny's screaming in the garden.  Tasuki was now PISSED!!

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS ONTO SOMEONE ELSE'S PROPERTY!  HAVE YOU NO SHAME!!!" Tasuki screamed out the blasted open door.

Her Tessen came out, strapped over her shoulder.  Her swords came out.  "STAY HERE!!" Tasuki warned everyone inside the house.  Fred and George apperated into the garden to protect Ginny.

Ron refused and so did everyone else.  Tasuki threw Ron her blue sword saying, "You BETTER not lose this, and DON'T BUTT IN!!" 

Hermonie grinned in a very un-Hermonie like smile, viciously.  Lara Croft like guns appeared at her sides.  She loaded them.

Harry got a pair of nunchucks.(spell?) 

They all went out wands ready.

Tasuki saw Ginny on the ground, her leg at an odd angle, Fred, a broken arm, George the side of his face bleeding.

Tasuki's eyes burned fire, but this time a blue sheet of ice and mercilessness burned under her fire. 

Tasuki knew everyone of the Death Eaters.  She faced Lucius Malfoy, "YOU BASTARD?  HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I SAID I WOULD AGREE DIDN'T I?  BUT WHO WANTED MORE OUT OF ME?  WHO GAVE THEIR HEART? ME! WHO HAD IT CRUSHED? ME!  GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!?" Tasuki was livid.  _How could he come after her...when...when...   _

_What's this feeling I'm getting from Tasuki?  _Harry puzzled._  He shoved in the back of his head for later._  Right now, it was time to see if Tasuki's training helped.

Tasuki reached Ginny, and put a bubble on her.  It was a shield. All the Death Eaters knew would only fall after Tasuki was dead.

One of the Death Eaters made a move towards George.  "LEAVE THEM TO ME! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Tasuki screamed.  Fur erupted on her body.  Black, sheik, shiny fur.  Tasuki's fangs elongated to the point of poking out of her mouth when she closed it.  Her nails grew to claws.  Everyone stepped back.

Tasuki jumped straight up into the air, flipped, landed on the Death Eaters neck, and twisted her knees, snapping his neck, rendering him dead.  Ginny threw up at the noise his neck made as his neck bones snapped, and broke.  Blood spurted landing in flecks on Tasuki's legs.  She leaped off the man's shoulder as he fell and she landed with a boom onto the ground again.

Her fur disappeared, and with it replaced an outfit.  It was black.  It was sleeveless, and fit as tight as her skin.  It cut off high on her thigh.  From just bellow her knees were fur padding, stopping right before bare feet.  Her hair was in a tight thin braid, and she wrapped it tightly around her neck like a red choker.  Her elbows had the same brown fur pads on them, but on her wrists glowed her scars, and her bite (From Max) glowed too.

She smiled.  It was a smile without mercy, without a care about the person she was going to kill, without any emotion except the pleasure of killing.  It was a murder's smile.  It was the smile thieves and bandits wore when they stole something, or killed someone.  It was the last thing the Death Eaters would see before going in to the 7th circle of Hell.

Tasuki smiled, seeing most shiver and cuss, "Only twenty of you?  What is Voldie-poo getting hopeful, or just flushing out worthless recruits?"

She rolled over dodging an Unforgivable, and gave one back.  She didn't even hear them screaming in pain.  She put a bubble around everyone that was on her side, all the while screaming that they should have NEVER brought themselves near her HERD!

Hermonie shot the person under the Crucatious curse, Everyone looked over, seeing they could hurt the Death Eaters, but the Death Eaters couldn't get through their shield.  No one there was being finicky about killing.  They kept in mind Neville, and his parents and everyone else who had suffered.

Tasuki had finally got 5 Death Eaters left.  She hardened her shields, and Harry could see her life force going into them.  Tasuki was in pain, but she WOULD go on.

All the scars she ever gotten were red and visible.  Ron felt sick, _Did she REALLY get all of those, how terrible...oh god, I hope she'll be okay._

Everyone found nothing could go out of their bubbles, (AN im gonna say shields from now on, sounds better).

One of the stupider Death Eaters tried a Avada Kedavera, and it bounced off the shield and hit him.  He fell down dead, and the shield around him burst into flames, consuming his body.

Tasuki's tessen was somewhere in the flower garden.  Her blue sword, with Ron.  Harry's loaned nunchucks had been blasted apart by and unforgivable, and had his wand out.  Hermonie was loading more bullets up in her guns smiling creepily, she didn't even notice the blood stain that went from under her eye, to the base of her neck.  Bill and Charlie had their wands at the ready, and Arthur had a small dagger out, (much to everyone's surprise) and his wand.  Ginny was sporting Tasuki's crossbow, and was stopped shooting the fire and ice arrows once she saw the affect of the shields and the stupid Death Eater.

Fred and George had whips and looked much like a pair of pissed off Indiana Jones.  They had generally forgotten about wands, resorting to killing with their hands and whips.

Tasuki was laughing, "You really think you can escape from me?"  Lucius took her meaning and his eyes widened with horror.

Tasuki's eyes flitted from icy blue to fiery red, "You took everything I ever loved away from me.  I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!  I can't die, EVEN IF I WANTED TO!  AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!"  Tasuki whispered at Lucius, and then at the last bit she screamed.  Tears, hot anguished tears flowed from her face, and a scar that had come out only three times before appeared.

Harry and Ron gasped and swore when they saw a red hot scar shaped like a hand, ( well actually it WAS a hand) form on her right breast.  It was a burn scar, all shiny and red, and in the most inappropriate and astonishing place. (if u didn't get it before it was on her breast)

Tasuki screamed and ran towards Lucius her sword drawn, fist back.

CLANG!! Sparks flew.  A shield disappeared.  Someone had interfered.  They also had a sword.  Two of the 4 Death Eaters, (not including Lucius) shields disappeared.

"MOVE!" Tasuki screamed.

"FIGHT ME!"  This Death Eater was a girl.

Tasuki unbarred their blades in a half moon circle.  The fist came into action and connected with the Death Eater's jaw.

Tasuki had punched her so hard the Death Eater's jaw broke.  And it wasn't the only thing to break.  The woman she was fighting screamed.  "DON'T EVER MESS WITH KELLY!"  she screamed.

"KELLY?  WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" scorned Tasuki, incapable of not screaming.

Kelly pulled Tasuki's hair and plunged her sword through her ribs.

All the shields broke.  Tasuki's eyes went black, and started to go white.

Tasuki was laughing, "Didn't I tell you, you can't kill me.  Trust me, if I could die, I would have a LONG time ago."

Kelly smashed her sword into Tasuki's collarbone, just as Harry had killed another Death Eater.  Lucius apperated out. (DON'T WORRY! IM STILL GONNA KILL YOU! RUN ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!)

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE." Tasuki screamed.  (Have you ever broken a collarbone before?  It hurts like no other hell, trust me.)

****Somewhere near the Weasley's****

Sirius and Fenix along with Silv. And Wind, they were all dogs or wolves.  They were near the Weasley's and Sirius was very nervous and excited.

_Stop that! You're making me nervous!_  Fenix pit Sirius playfully on the ear. 

Then they heard something that made their hearts stop.  They heard a girl screaming, and shouting, they saw bright lights.

Sirius' heart stopped when he heard Harry's voice scream heart-wrenchingly "DON'T LEAVE ME, TAAAASSSSUUUUKIIII!!!!!!!!!"

****Back at the Weasley's.****

Tasuki was crying, but she was also smiling.  That last attack drew blood.  The Demon and Wolf were furious.

Tasuki reached up and lifted the other girl off the ground.  Tasuki slowly suffocated her to death, letting her opponent drown in her fiery eyes, all hope lost.  Blood ran down Tasuki's arm, her own ran down her neck, and her ribs.  The sword was still stuck in her.

She turned to see Ron going to get attacked by a curse, while he was engaged in a sword fight with the 2nd to last Death Eater.

"NOOO RON!!!!"  She stepped in front of him, and got the blast of acid.

She screamed again as the acid ate her back away.  " YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HERD!!"  OH SHIT! THIS IS GOING TO GIVE ME MORE SCARS!!! She thought.

THAT IS THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES RIGHT NOW! Harry shouted via mind.

Ron beheaded the Death Eater he was fighting while Tasuki had protected him.  He turned around horrified at what he saw.

"TASUKI!" (A:N MAN they MUST LOVE shouting her name!)

Hermonie got violently ill looking at Tasuki's back.  Blood was streaming down from bare muscles; there was hardly any skin.  Tasuki didn't even seem to notice.

Tasuki whipped out her wand when someone got there first.

"HE WAS MINE!"  She screamed hoarsely, tears of pain crawling down her cheeks.  It hurt to be alive, to breathe, to think.  It hurt!

Fenix doubled over with the pain she shared, _THIS GIRL!  THIS GIRL IS-IS RUNNING OFF OF EVERYTHING SHE HAS!! HOW CAN SHE SUSTAIN SUCH PAIN?  HOW CAN SHE LIVE?  WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER BODY?  ITS FILLED WITH SCARS.  _

Tasuki faced a VERY shaken and worried Sirius Black.  He didn't like the pain Fenix was in, or this girl.  She was also naked.

Sirius looked in shock at the hand printed burn on Tasuki's chest.  _What did she GO through?_

Harry straightened up, and said calmly, "Sirius, meet my sister Tasuki, Tasuki don't die yet, you have to met Sirius, my father- er I mean my godfather."

Tasuki nodded at Sirius politely before... "AAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"  Sirius, and Tasuki bent (which was doubly painful for Tasuki since she was still skewered with that sword, and her collarbone was broken) over in pain clutching their heads.

AN: He heh heh, I put in a cliffy.  Please review.  Thank you.  I will post the next chapter soon.  Depends on reviews.


	11. Fenix vs Tasuki

Disclaimer:  How nice of me to make an extra long chapter?  Well don't worry I made up for that by making ANOTHER cliffy! (::instert evil laugh here::)  Oh and by the way I OWN MY erm, umm, let me think if I own anything, whilist im thinking, heres  the chapter!

Hermonie got violently ill looking at Tasuki's back.  Blood was streaming down from bare muscles; there was hardly any skin.  Tasuki didn't even seem to notice.

Tasuki whipped out her wand when someone got there first.

"HE WAS MINE!"  She screamed hoarsely, tears of pain crawling down her cheeks.  It hurt to be alive, to breathe, to think.  It hurt!

Fenix doubled over with the pain she shared, _THIS GIRL!  THIS GIRL IS-IS RUNNING OFF OF EVERYTHING SHE HAS!! HOW CAN SHE SUSTAIN SUCH PAIN?  HOW CAN SHE LIVE?  WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER BODY?  ITS FILLED WITH SCARS.  _

Tasuki faced a VERY shaken and worried Sirius Black.  He didn't like the pain Fenix was in, or this girl.  She was also naked.

Sirius looked in shock at the hand printed burn on Tasuki's chest.  _What did she GO through?_

Harry straightened up, and said calmly, "Sirius, meet my sister Tasuki, Tasuki don't die yet, you have to met Sirius, my father- er I mean my godfather."

Tasuki nodded at Sirius politely before... "AAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"  Sirius, and Tasuki bent (which was doubly painful for Tasuki since she was still skewered with that sword, and her collarbone was broken) over in pain clutching their heads.  

"NOOOOOO!"  They both screamed as their minds remembered something long forgotten.

****THE THINGS YOU FORGOT***

(AN, this is in Sirius's Head, it is the thing that was locked until now, it'll make sense in a minute.)

Sirius was at his wedding.  He was marring HER! (His wife)

Sirius watched as his wedding went by.  He was crying, he had forgot how much it hurt.  Love was too cruel.  He didn't even notice a girl watching everything including him, her eyes wide, all scars visible, and stark naked.

He was marrying an elf with red hair, she was beautiful.  Her name was Orion.  (A:N SOOORRRY COULDN'T RESIST! ^-^)

The scene faded.  Sirius, James and Lupin were all in a room in James' new house.  There were all laughing. 

Sirius looked nervous, but then said, "I have an announcement to make!"  He wrung his hands around, and pulled at his shirt.  James ruffled his hair.  Remus joked and said, "What?  You finally found out to use your brain?"  

They all laughed.  Sirius (the current one, not the one in the memory) stood by James and looked at him, tears falling from his face.  Tasuki clutched her hands tight.  She hated when people cried.  It was worse to see a grown man do it, she rather be stabbed.  Tasuki hated seeing people in pain, unless they truly deserved it.  It always got her in trouble.

***Back in real life***

Everyone went white Tasuki and fell to her side, (not the one with the sword in it)  "Stop it!"  she moaned, "Stop crying your killing me. STOP!!"  Tears fell across her face, she screamed in agony as Sirius pain filled her, and ripped open scars.  

Hermonie was screaming, Tasuki's scars started to undo, and bleed.  Hermonie clutched her wrist and cried helpless watching her only sister in pain.

Fenix watched the two, and realized what was going on.  She grabbed Harry and thrust the two of them into their heads.

***BACK INTO THE MEMORY***

Fenix appeared by Sirius and looked and said, "Shush shhh, it's okay.   Is that James?"

"Yea, he's so close, but I can't reach him..." 

Harry came beside Tasuki, and hugged her.  "Shuuush, its okay.  Shuuuush."

The Sirius in the memory exclaimed, "NO Moony!  Me and Orion are going to have a baby girl!"

James laughed and said relieved, "Oh good, now she can keep our son-to-be occupied!" 

"YOU DOG!" Remus hollered at him.  They all laughed when James said, "Nope, he's over there," and pointed to Sirius.

Everything had been said, and the Marauders had just told their secrets, they were going to be fathers.  They started joking about Remus getting stuck with being their nanny.

A new scene formed.

Voldemort was attacking Sirius' house.  He had killed his wife, just as he stepped through the door from getting home from work.  Sirius grabbed his baby and his dead wife and apperated them to James' house.  

"Help me!" Sirius was crying, he asked James desperately.

"She's- She's dead."  James said numb in shock, that was his oath sister, and now she was dead.  Sirius howled like Remus did at the full moon.

Tasuki was crying.  Lily came in just as Voldemort apperated in.  

Lily grabbed Tasuki, and ran to Harry.

James apperated Sirius out and said, "FIND LUPIN! PROTECT LILLY AND HARRY!"  He then apperated back in.

Sirius went screaming through Lupin's house.  They found them and apperated to James' house again.  It was leveled. 

"Here take her!  TAKE HER!  I'll come back for her, I need to find Lily and James..." Sirius said holding out Tasuki to Lupin.

"No, no you won't."  Remus said, under the Imperious curse.  They turned and heard Voldemort laughing.  Remus apperated out with Tasuki but lost her halfway there.  Voldemort erased both of their memories.

Never to be remembered. UNTIL NOW. 

Tasuki, Harry, Sirius, and Fenix woke up, Tasuki was screaming.  Sirius was crying, and figured out that the person in front of him screaming and dying was his daughter.  Orion's daughter.  HIS. 

Sirius started screaming, and so did Fenix, she was being ripped apart between everyone's confusion, Tasuki's and Sirius' mental pain, and Tasuki's physical pain.

Harry and Hermione started screaming, feeling Tasuki's pain as she lost control of their bonds together.  

They could hear far away a vampire screaming.  Tasuki was crying.  "STOP IT!! STOP IT!! YOUR KILLING ME!!" She screamed as more scars ripped into more blood.

Everyone stopped.  Tasuki faced her father. "I have hated you every day I have lived." Sirius stopped dead.  His heart stopped beating.

"I have also tried to look for you every second of my life.  You, You I love."  Said Tasuki crying her face breaking out into a smile, and she hugged Sirius.

Tasuki gasped after their hug ended, and fell on the ground, 'dead'.

All they saw was Tasuki hit the ground, and heard something that made the hair stick up on everyone.  It was Ron, he screamed.  It was a horrible scream, the one of someone who just lost the person they loved the most.  It was the scream of someone with nothing left.  One without comfort, hope, or anger, just pure desperation.

A second later it was echoed by something that flew up above.

It came down took one look at Tasuki, and backhanded Harry.

"BASTARD! You don't deserve to LOOK at her!" He was gone, and he took Tasuki with him.  They never got a good look at his face.

They all stood there mouths-a-gape.  Harry was nursing an almost broken jaw.  

"GREAT JUST GREAT!! I FINALLY REMEMBER I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND THEN SHE DIES!"  Sirius was beyond rationality.  

He hated the roller coaster he went through.  _First I'm happy to see Harry, then I'm is scarred to death that he will die, THEN I am tortured by memories of people I love and can't reach anymore, and THEN I finds out I have a daughter.  OH AND IT GETS BETTER!  _He thought sarcastically to himself_.  My daughter dies, Harry gets decked by a vampire, and then the vampire takes her away, so I can't even bury her with my wife.  _Sirius fought the tears that tried to emerge thinking about Mimi (AN That is Orion's nickname.  Among the many things Sirius calls her Mimi its his favorite nickname for her along with babe.  One day James heard Sirius calling her that and thought it was  a pretty, and started calling her that, and then everyone did, hence a nickname. ^-^ Sorry enough history ^-^)

"She's not dead."  Ron said suddenly, "Are you REALLY that attached to Harry?"  He cocked his head in curiosity.

"WHAT?"  Sirius jumped back, _Who in the blazes is this...oh wait, protective red head, broke his leg in the 3rd year, and forgot to say sorry, no girlfriend, Harry's friend.  _He thought remembering.

"HEY!!! Try NOT to insult me!"  Ron shouted going red in the face, "It's not like YOU have a girlfriend either!  Yes, she already said you were oath bro and sis."  He was talking about Fenix.

Sirius looked startled.  Harry and the rest were thinking _What the Fuck?_

"Well HE was the one who's talking out loud!"  Ron defended him self.

"We didn't say anything Ron.  And neither did Sirius."  Hermonie said concerned.

Fenix laughing, there tears in her eyes, "You're telepathic!"  

"OHHHHH.  You could have told me sooner..." Ron grumbled.

They all tried to calm down, and wonder about all the stuff that just happened.

***Where ever the Hell Max took Tasuki***

Tasuki slowly began healing herself as Max held her, and flew over the world, (well not that high, more like just above some of the clouds.)

Max winced, "Don't move," he warned her.  In one quick motion he pulled the sword from her broken ribs, and bleeding torso.  Tasuki tried to hold a scream, but the intensity of pain was so great she yelled in her pain.  Max looked like he was going to cry.

Max made a motion as if he was going to drop it.  "Wait!" Tasuki held the sword by the hilt.  There was a dragon on it.  In the metal above the hilt were the initials TM. On the other side of the hilt was inscribed, "To you I love."  

Tasuki looked at the sword tears blurring her eyes, as she thought about the past. "Juren." She whispered.  "This is MINE.  That bitch stole it from me, I have killed her and now it is mine once again."

Tasuki started licking everything that she could reach, she knew Max and Dracula could take the rest.  She tried to make her limbs stop shaking.  She gave up and curled up into Max's muscular arms. 

"Oh God...Oh God... Max, oh god, Max I love you I really do."  Tasuki said into his chest.  Max chuckled, "I love you too.  What I don't get was that there was only twenty of them...why..." He stopped and screamed when he finally noticed the state of Tasuki's back.  There was none.

"BLOODY HELL!!"  Max shook with rage, "You idiot."  He whispered, "I'm gonna kill the bloody bastards!"

Tasuki laughed quietly and said, "They are already dead.  Don't forget about the next Meeting, and then you will be able to hunt without YOU being hunted."

They both talked about minor things to get Tasuki's mind off the pain.

***An hour later***

Harry was inside waiting for Tasuki to come back.  "IM AN IDOIT!"  He said jumping up.  In the other room, Fenix was trying to help Ron with his telepathy powers, because he was starting to 'hear' what ANIMALS were thinking, and it was driving him nuts.

"WHAT?" Ron said leaping up from a meditating position.

"SHUHHH! I need to dream," Harry said, making everyone roll their eyes, the next thing they heard, was, "GENROU IS BACK!! ME AND MOI PHANTOM WOLF SELF IS BACK!! IVE GOT MY BACK, AND I'M BACKK!"

She ran around the room hugging everyone, and kissing all the guys, even Sirius, Lupin and Author and Mr. Granger (AN What was his name again?), though she kissed the later on the cheek.

Tasuki's red hair was bouncing around as she stood on her hands and walked across a table, and balanced herself on the tip of a chair, before flipping, and landing on her feet, and hugging Ron profusely.  Ron was hugging her back profusely too.

"Well she IS a lot like you when you're hyper Sirius." Remus said, and Fenix snorted along with Harry.

Tasuki beamed.

"Told you she wasn't dead!" Ron grinned like an idiot, ecstatic she was back, and healed.

"DEAD??"  Tasuki eyes were a shocked yellow.  Then they turned to a sea blue in her mirth.  "You- you thought that-that bitch- of a-whore- could kill me?!"  She toppled over laughing until tears streamed from her eyes.

They all winced but Sirius beamed and said, "Yup, she's mine alright!" 

"Gods Sirius!! You're setting a horrible example!"  Fenix said giving him a mind slap, but Sirius could see her smiling.

"You know what just occurred to me?"  Tasuki pronounced making s everyone start cep Hermonie (who was the most accustomed to her behavior), "I wasn't there at Harry's birthday party, neither was Sirius, his girlfriend, or Lupin." 

Tasuki's nose flared as she smelt Fenix and Sirius' odor change. "Oh I'm sorry, you are not mates?  Ah, oath siblings.  Like me and Sunshine, and me and Harry."  And Max she added silently.  

"Who's Max?"  Ron asked, and winced as everyone's thoughts, including the nice squirrel family outside's thoughts.

Ron hastily closed his mind off again.  Fenix looked wide-eyed at Tasuki and said, "How did you know that?"

"Your smell changed of course." Tasuki's eyes became as stone as she blocked off all her thoughts, and emotions, and mentally kicked herself.

Lupin was now staring at her too.  _Oh shit she knows_.  Tasuki moaned to herself.  Then she quickly cleared her mind but not before Fenix caught her thought.

"I have a very acute sense of smelling.  Ever since I left Hermonie."

Lupin puzzled to himself.  _No normal human can smell that.  Only I thought I could do that.  Weird.  She might be the, nah she's Sirius'._  He felt an aroma in his mind an quickly blotted all thoughts from his mind and looked at Fenix questioningly.

          _What is it that your hiding?  _Fenix asked Tasuki.

          _You don't want to know.  We all have secrets, even you._  Gray eyes challenged her.  Fenix tensed, and then let it go, hoping later on she could help her.

          We all have secrets.  Harry heard venomously in his head.  He stood very still and kept his mind blank.

          Tasuki went over and stood by his side and whispered, "Your safe from him around me.  Trust me."  She was talking about Voldemort

Sirius was a blank. "Okkkayyyy.  Well anyways Tasuki is absolutely right!  Tonight we are going to celebrate Harry's birthday seeing as I didn't join the last one."

"That'd be great!" Ginny said, and Tasuki smiled, the light catching her fangs.

Tasuki jumped up into air, landing squarely on the shorter Fenix.  They both tumbled to the ground.  Tasuki sniffed, nostrils flaring, getting used to her scent.  Fenix realized what she was doing, smiled and blew her breath in Tasuki's face.

"You ate turkey jerky recently?" Tasuki finally commented, now sniffing Fenix's shirt.

Fenix blinked and then said, "Yes."  Wind and Silver came into the room along with four other dogs she didn't recognize.  Tasuki leaped off of Fenix, tripping slightly, and gave a short howl.

Wind and Silver howled slightly back.  "You never said you were in a Pack!" Tasuki said delighted, liking Fenix more and more by the second.

"Pack?  You mean Silver and Wind?" Fenix said, sitting cross-legged trying not to feel dwarfed with all these tall people in the room.

"Yup.  Mercury!  Herc, Ath and Aph!  You leave them alone!" Tasuki shouted rolling and covering Wind and Silver with her body, seeing all of them, hackles raised, and growling.

Tasuki, and everyone else rose their eyebrows when they heard from Merc, This is the new Pack?  No way, there isn't enough of them.

Silver retorted, _Well might as well take your, 'not big enough' and shove it up your,_ "SILVER!" Fenix warned, _Little puppy.  I like her! (her meaning Tasuki of course)_

Herc smiled and sneezed, his way of wolf laughing _I like her too.  We are Pack then, excuse Merc, he's very protective of her._

Wind answered back with a sneeze (laughter) _and Same with Silver.  We are Pack._

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and the pups were introduced to Fenix.  Fenix pet them all, and then Sirius was introduced too.

*****

Mrs. Weasley started to cook while the rest played quiddich. 

Finally it was done, and the sun was begging to set.

Sirius came in dirt smudged on him, and cold on the outside, steaming on the inside.  _Ahhh, THIS is it!_ He thought happily, then smelt the air, his mouth watering,  he looked over to his oath-sister, and his daughter, _Tasuki _he mentally corrected himself. 

He heard Fenix say _Go wash up, tell everyone to wash up too._

          "Yes Ma'm" Sirius said saluting, and walked out the door again, catching Remus and Ron by the arms, and leading them to go wash up with rest.

          "You been okay Harry?  No attacks save today?"  Sirius asked giving Remus a mind slap saying, _YOU were SUPPOSED to be watching HIM!_

          "Yeah," Harry said grinning cheekily, "Tasuki's been taking care of me."

                   "Oh REALLY??"  Ron asked

          "You just jealous cuz she only slept with you once!"  Harry taunted back, green eyes flaring with mischievousness.

          "WHAT??!!!"  Sirius, Remus and the Twins yelped and spun around into the conversation. 

          Harry blushed and wouldn't met anyone's eyes, he daydreamed of him eating chocolate...  Tasuki appeared wide-eyed saying, "You called?"

          At that point everyone grabbed a towel and held it for dear life save Harry who had finished his shower.

          Tasuki was starting to grin,  _Ahhhhh, nothing better than a view at the Weasley's._  She thought naughtily causing Hermonie to yell threw the wall, "TASUKI IF YOUR IN THERE PREPARE TO DIE!!"

          Tasuki started laughing, and Hercules tackled her, and covered her eyes for her.  "Whew, I knew I loved that dog for a reason."  Ron said his ears still pink from hearing what Tasuki had thought.

          "Was someone picking on you Harry?"  Tasuki said getting up once everyone had their towel on properly.  

          "NO, not much anyways." Fred muttered to George.

          "Explain why you sleep- er um share my- no that doesn't sound right, explain why you keep me company at night!"  Harry said spitting out a hopefully better sounding statement of the truth.

          "Ohhh," Tasuki's eyes slipped into a contemplating muffin brown. "Well see Harry kept on having dreams about you," she started as Harry thanked the gods she didn't say nightmares making him sound like a baby.  Tasuki was looking at Sirius when she said 'you'.  "I have a kind of Dream Magic.  It allows me to transport myself to anyone if they are having a dream, even a Day Dream.  I also can block unwanted dreams, or Shirley's influences on Harry." 

          Sirius looked confused, while Ron and Remus snickered, and Harry smiled wickedly.  "Shirley is Voldemort."  Ron winced a little at the name, and made a noise of protest until his air was cut off by a kiss.

          Sirius looked at the two and noticed they looked like Lily and James when they kissed.  He cleared his throat remembering that that was his DAUGHTER Ron was snogging.  It wasn't kissing, it was snogging. 

          They broke off the kiss, both grinning like idiots.  Harry pinched Tasuki lightly, and whispered, "Don't float off yet."  Tasuki blushed and continued.

          "One of the parts of my blocking magic is I have to be in contact with the person, so it was only reasonable we shared a bed.  Also, even though I don't mind sleeping on the ground, Harry's room in the Dursley's is wood, much more harder than nice soft grass or dirt."  She nodded her head and her eyes slipped into a soft blue, in her love of sleeping in the woods.

          Remus' thoughts were shocked along side Sirius' _Oh god.  She knows what it's like to sleep on the ground, and remembers soft dirt pillows lovingly?  Oh God, what did she go through?_

          "Ohhh.  Got it." Sirius said making an effort to keep his towel on while politely pushing his daughter out of the Men's bathroom.  He closed the door and gave and exaggerated breath of relief.

          "How come she always kisses YOU goodbye?" Ron asked Harry mock heatedly.  

          "Because I'm MUCH more good-looking." Harry said smirking back.  They shoved each other around for a minute, and then Harry washed his hands with Sirius as more food's fragrance called them out to eat.

          "WHAT IS THAT!?"  Harry Remus said at the same time.  However Harry had grabbed Sirius' hand, while Remus had grabbed Harry's.

          "Oh that's that nothing."  They said at the same time looking at each other's marks on their wrists, Sirius' a star's Harry's a X shaped scar that in the dimly light was glowing in a golden star.

          They sighed and told the tale of how they got it. (Both Harry and Sirius.)

          They all trooped up to the table and sat down, and filled their face full.

          The conversation was all basically catching up stuff.  Now near desert, now that's interesting.  (AN ::evilly laughs::^-^)

Remus was sitting next to Fenix, and Sirius.  Across from him was Tasuki, and he had been watching her all supper.  Harry and Ron sat on the other sides of Tasuki, Hermonie beside Harry after that.  Fred, and Ginny were across from each other, and they were all on big picnic benches, George on the end.

          He (Remus in case you have forgotten) leaned back and said, "Has anyone noticed any werewolves running around here lately?"

          "Besides you?" Sirius joked, tilting back on his chair, not noticing Tasuki had just been doing that, but after Lupin's remark slammed all the legs on her chair down, and knocked over her glass catching everyone's attention.

          "You are- you're a werewolf!?"  Tasuki tried to ask, her eyes wide yellow in surprise, her voice coming out into an uncharacteristic squeak.

          "Yes."  Remus said calmly studying her closely.  "Is something wrong with that?"

          "No," Tasuki growled confused, picking up her glass, "I just didn't know that you, or ANY werewolf willing to say it in front of so many people.  Aren't you afraid they won't understand?" There was the oddest expression crossing her face.  She looked terrified, and for some reason, was that hopeful? Ron let down his barriers slightly to see if he could read her.  No such luck.

          "Yes.  I always am, but everyone here has no problem with me being one." Remus smiled slightly, and Sirius smiled back.

          "Then why were you locked up?" Tasuki whispered fear creeping into her eyes and voice.  _What is she afraid of?_  Hermonie puzzled, _Even my old Tasuki was never afraid._

          The emotions in Remus' eyes shut off suddenly and Fenix felt a small rage emit from him, "So I don't hurt anyone."

          "Are you still taking that potion?"  Sirius asked.  Tasuki stood up her eyes blazing red and hair on end.  

          "You take Wolfsbane?!"  She looked terrified.  "Yes why." Remus was confused.

          "You shouldn't kill yourself even if you are a werewolf."  She calmed down thinking, He doesn't know. Well no he will.  A more vicious part of Tasuki thought.

          "Wolfsbane is a potion that keeps the Demon harmless, yes, but what it also does is kill the person taking it!  How could they not have told you this?!"

          Remus looked alarmed then said, "I did take it yes, but now I do not."

          "Oh good." Tasuki smiled and forced her eyes into a neutral brown.

          "So how do you know this?"

          "My uncle, he studies them.  So far he has found 20 races of werewolves.  He even made a group of them.  I have also got them to sign an alliance with Dumbledore, they will sign it the next Order meeting we have."

          "Oh." Remus' mind was reeling.  _Werewolves, yeah now that I think about it they COULD be like humans, different kinds._  

          "Stupid really!"  Tasuki's eyes clouded with annoyance.  "They are nothing like wolves."  At the raised eyebrows from everyone save Fenix and a few others Tasuki elaborated, "Firstly, wolves hunt to eat, they do not like to kill to kill.  Secondly, when they want another Pack to get off their territory they will drive them off, but murdering each other for no reason like humans do, it makes them crazy.  Thirdly the characteristics are all off.  I could go into a discussion on how different they are that would go on all night!" Tasuki slammed her fist on the table for emphasis.

          "You like wolves."  Fred sated, though it was posed as a question.

          "Well yeah.  They saved me."  At this point Sirius paid close attention, "Vol- sorry Shirley killed my mom, and spelled my dad, and the wolves raised me until I met Sunshine.  They are my Herd." 

          At the mention Herd, Remus looked sharply at Tasuki, but Tasuki was looking at Fred, so she didn't see it.  _Herd?  Isn't that, isn't that?  Oh God._

"Are you in the Order?" Fenix asked breaking the chain off thoughts.  Fenix moved ever so slightly and reached Remus with her Healing and started to Heal him, for his body was still weak from the Wolfsbane's poisoning.

          "Yup, you could say that." Tasuki said while changing into the person that Harry saw from her memories when Dumbledore first found out her true identity.     

Jaws dropped.  Remus was spluttering, Charlie had missed his mouth, and his drink was flowing into his lap unnoticed.  Bill was frozen, and Mr. Weasley was gawking.  The rest looked confused, while an irritated Hermonie elbowed Harry for he was laughing himself silly.

Tasuki's eyes floated to a mischievous green as she changed back into her real self.

Fenix had caught some thoughts, having figured it out, grinned.

"Well this night has certainly been informative!" Charlie had dried himself magically and put his glass down.

Tasuki nodded, and shared a look of pride with Fenix.  "CAKE!" They both exclaimed and jumped up to go get Harry's presents and birthday cake.

Harry's mouth dropped seeing it.  It was huge!  5 layers high, and that wasn't the best part, on the top were people playing Quiddich, but not any people.  On one team Fed and George were the beaters, and Harry was the seeker, Ron being the Keeper, Hermonie, Ginny and Tasuki being the chasers.  The other team had Sirius, and Bill as the Beaters.  Charlie was the seeker, and Remus, Fenix, and Lee Jordan were the chasers.  Oliver Wood was the keeper.

Harry smiled radiantly and said, "You know this has got to be the best birthday ever!"  At this everyone smiled back.

Tasuki was starting on eating her 3rd layer on the cake when Fenix saw something she hadn't in many years.  "Tasuki, are you aware that you have a bite on your neck?" 

Tasuki rubbed her neck absently quickly coming up with a lie, just to scare them shitless.  Harry sensing her evilness quickly stifled a grin and signaled to the rest not to say a word.

"Yeah.  A while ago I was abducted from Vol- er sorry, Shirley, and tortured."  Everyone went white, save Hermonie Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the Twins for they had already heard the real version.  "Some where in the middle of a Cruisius Curse (sp?), and the Death Eaters beating me up Shirley made them stop.  The Vampires then took me." Tasuki pretended to shiver, and she was very good at acting.

Sirius had slipped into a mini-depression, and everyone's stomachs (save the people who knew) started dropping, feeling cold and burning at them, their hearts mirroring their stomachs.

Tasuki burst out laughing and Remus smacked her upside the head.  "Your-your faces!!" She managed between helpless fits of laughter, and 'sorry!' to try and lessen the hits people were giving her.

They all settled back down, Fenix glaring (mock though) at Tasuki.  "No, what really what happened."

Tasuki looked into space then tilted her chair back and said with a wicked grin, "He'll tell ya."  She looked over her shoulder, into the garden.  "Hey, Max.  What?  The all powerful son of Dracula afraid to met the rest of moi Herd?"  Again Remus noticed her mention of Herd.

A deep and graceful voice floated over, "Oh come on!  That's no way to treat me!  Besides, I've been waiting for this all night.  Can I kill him now?"  Then a bat flew right into Tasuki's outstretched arm, and hung upside-down on it. 

By the mention of Dracula jaws dropped once again.  Tasuki laughed and tickled the bat, until it sneezed.  Tasuki took it and hugged it and ordered, "Change back."

Gasps emitted from everyone when the bat changed into a VERY hot guy that was looked as old as Ron and Harry.  This guy was muscular, and had almost blue hair that was in a low pony-tail at the base of his neck.  He was pale, but his eyes were such a deep blue they looked black, and if it weren't for the diamond shaped light blue flecks in them, they would have been labeled as black.  His teeth were elongated in the canines, true vampire fangs.  His nose was long, but perfect for is face, which was determined, and if one looked closely they saw protectiveness in his jaw, humor in his cheeks and lips that almost always smiled, or smirked, and also the kind of softness that would make them passionate, and make them an exceptionally great lover.  

His body was muscular, which was plain for the man was stark naked, nude. (Now doesn't that make a dirty mind work! ^-^)   (boy? No he's not a boy, but not a man, and dude, or guy doesn't sound right either.  Damnation! Curse the English language!)  

Tasuki hugged him when he blushed for lack of clothing.  Tasuki took off her cloak, and gave it to him.  Tasuki's eyes widened as she heard a threat that sounded very familiar to her.  

Tasuki threw her head back and howled, reminding them of wolves, and Remus of werewolves.  Tasuki was shaking and prancing around.  She then gave a low silvery whistle that was returned in seconds, followed by a howl.

  A silvery green fox came out of the brush.  Tied to her was clothes and a small parcel in her mouth.  Max looked overjoyed for some reason Harry got the impression it was a different reason than Tasuki's though.

Tasuki and Max went over and hugged the fox, and it changed into a-

"Wooooaaahhh.  Check her out!" Ron said appreciatively while Fed and George whistled lowly impressed.  

Between them was an elfin girl.  Her figure was very well endowed.  Like an overly large hourglass.  Her legs and arms were perfect too.  Her eyes were a deep purple, and her hair an aqua and silvery, flowing around her in the wind, as if she were in water.  She was tall, an inch shorter than Ron. Her name, as they would learn soon, was Talim. (AN anyone recognize that from Soul Caliber II?)  It was like she came out of a dream, and was made out of something VERY fluffy and bouncy.  (AHHHHH A MARY-SUE!! No no no, shes too, well um, hyper to be a Mary-sue.  I LIKE Talim, and I DON'T like Mary-sues.)

Tasuki undid the clothes and took the present from her, and Max and Talim started to change.  Talim let her hair stay lose, but it was long, (about knee length) and it was normally tied up somehow.

Tasuki and Talim were bouncing up and down, Talim going higher up than Tasuki, Max just grinned idiotically, and Tasuki had to help him tie his shirt.

"As I was saying, Max can tell you." Tasuki said still grinning, eyes golden and doing a happy-dance.  

"Well, you see we were engaged.  It was the only was I could keep her." Max gulped seeing the disapproving looks from Sirius and Ron, "When I mean keep her, I mean every Vampire clan protects each other.  My father, Dracula liked her, and was trying to negotiate peace with her Pack at the time.  The way to protect her, and make her safe from Shirley was to make her mine, ours."

Ron felt his heart dropping.  _Don't be stupid_, he berated himself, _Of course my perfect girl is taken by a perfect guy, not a shadow like me.  _(AN: I love how he keeps on putting those possessive words in front of her name. Don't you?)

    Talim stopped bouncing and finished the story, she spoke with a Scottish accent, and an elvish one too, "Then I met Tasuki one day when she," _HEY!!_ Tasuki screamed into Talim's mind, _THEY DON"T KNOW, SO DON'T TELL THEM!  Stupid elf...  _ "she got lost," Talim amended wincing, "I found her, and she fascinated me.  I have never me anyone like you before." Talim said smiling, "And if your luck you never will" Max muttered earning a slap from Tasuki, and a grin from Talim.

Everyone at the table listened not ever having heard about the Elves before, "When the Vampires came, they were furious, thinking that we stole her.  They only stopped when Max told them too, seeing Tasuki protecting me.  She also screamed that she would not have her Herd fighting, and that convinced Dracula and the rest that Tasuki wasn't under a spell."

Tasuki grinned lop-sidedly remembering.  She pulled Max and Talim to the table.

Max grinned checking over the company.  He faced Hermonie and grinned flirtatiously, seeing Harry's death look he screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"      

Talim's eyes widened, "Is he the one?"  Tasuki nodded.

"HARRY CATCH!" Tasuki screamed and threw him her sword that was currently sucked in her.  She winced; she had meant to give him the blue one.  Tasuki prayed he wouldn't notice.

Harry caught the sword parrying Max's claws.  Harry's eyes were wide and he shouted, "What did I ever do to you!"

Max stopped attacking and Talim and Tasuki inched closer to them.  "What did you do?" Max whispered cracking, "WHAT DID YOU DO?  YOU WANNNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID?  THAT DAY WHEN YOU CAME HERE DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" Max had lost it, who did this creep think he was?  

Tasuki was close to tears, "STOP IT MAX!! HE DOESN'T KNOW!!  Its- its not his fault.  Max turned and to everyone's shock Max was crying, and Tasuki's eyes had just brimmed over with hot and angry tears.

"Well you know what, I think he SHOULD know, so I'm gonna tell him." Max whipped the tears from his eyes hurriedly, but he still was crying. 

Max turned to a very startled and confused Harry, "You wanna know what happened?  She got attacked by Death Eaters.  She was tortured for information, for where you were.  All the time she was screaming for YOU! For you to have a day-dream, and come and save her." Harry was stunned.  He couldn't move.

"T-T- Tasuki is this true?"

Tasuki nodded.  "Well where were you when all this happened?" Hermonie shot angrily at Max.

Max hung his head, "I was trying to help, but I got caught.  I was with Talim, protecting her at the time, I heard Tasuki, but I couldn't leave."

Tasuki looked at the scene before her. "You know I've got to say, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for you meeting my sister, and my newest Herd."  Everyone cracked a smile as Max pulled a face.

"Well soooory! I can't help it if people don't like Vampires!" He defended rather poorly.

Talim and Tasuki smacked him over the head as Talim said, "Well you're not exactly helping, trying to attack and kill Tasuki's new oath-brother."

Max looked defeated, sorrowfully he said, "You made him your brother?  What about me?" He was a picture of boyish regret.

Fenix smiled in spite of herself watching Tasuki's family, nope, sorry Herd.

Tasuki smiled and pulled Harry towards her, "Don't worry about it, He's just mad that I got hurt.  Its not your fault." Seeing he was going to argue she kissed him, and Ron rolled his eyes, Hermonie however, looked ready to bitch-slap Tasuki.

Max and Hermonie pulled them away. "He's your brother!" Max scolded.

Tasuki's green eyes were back and she said, "So, that never stopped you!" And proceeded to kiss him too.

"Life is sooooo cruel." Ron said sniffing, only to be pulled into yet another one of Tasuki's kisses.  This one however was different, for this kiss became a snogging match, ended only when Sirius and Remus went 'EWWWW they're kissing!' like little girls.

Max then looked around the table and Tasuki saw that look in his eye, "Hello me name is" he started to say to Hermonie when Tasuki interjected, "TAKEN!"

"What!  By whom could this lovely lady be taken by, save me of course?" Max said suavely. Tasuki said, "Of course.  She is taken by this one." She bounced over to Harry and pushed them closer, and they kissed.

"Oh, sorry my bad!" Max said holding up his hands as their kiss ended. "And her?" This time he was referring to Ginny.  "Nope him."  Tasuki pushed Dean together, though they didn't kiss until they stopped blinking in surprise.  (AN: Dean wasn't there before, and uhhh, MAGIC! Brought them together, yeah, well he disappears in a second.)

As the kiss ended Dean disappeared going back to where he was originally.

Max looked at Angelina, "Fred's."  They kissed without being shoved together, and when Molly finally coughed they ended the kiss reluctantly.

Max looked desperately at Alicia, Tasuki laughed when they kissed without her saying anything.

Max looked around and finally his eyes rested on Fenix.  He smiled devilishly and said, "Is this radiant love taken?" Remus growled unconsciously and Fenix smiled lightly as Sirius said, "Isn't she too old for you?"

Max, Talim and Tasuki grinned at this, and Max puffed out his chest, "For your information, I am 1,220 years old!" Talim treaded on his foot.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, I am 2,331 years old, HAPPY!" Max shouted at Talim who was laughing hysterically.  "AT LEAST I'M NOT 200 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" He stuck out his tongue childishly as everyone was still getting over how old he was.

Talim gasped and screaming back at him going pink in the face, "THAT'S LOW YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!"

They then proceeded to have a face making contest involving several faces, that only immortals, Vampires and Elves could pull off.

Tasuki said it was a draw.  Max sighed and said, "Well once again you have disappointed me Tasuki, you make a whole bunch of additions to your Herd, and not one of them is single, and they are all stunning!" He pretended to cry into Talim's shoulder, all the while Talim sticking her tongue out at him. 

Tasuki pretended to be hurt.  Max finally pulled himself together very exaggeratedly, and turned to Talim, "Well Pearl-of-My-Heart, it looks like once again I shall be stuck with you till the end of time!" Talim pretended to swoon, and be overjoyed, and Max picked her up (bride in a wedding style), and kissed her passionately, like the ones in the ends of story books.

Tasuki cheered and clapped as everyone blinked in surprise.  Ron finally said, "Well now I can see why they like Tasuki, they're just like her!"

Tasuki decided to shut Ron up with a kiss that made them both swoon.

Max and Talim stopped kissing and Talim said, "Sorry! I forgot my manners!" She retched into the pocket of the jean flares that she was wearing, and placed it on top of Harry's birthday presents stack.

"PRESENTS!" Harry said remembering and he leapt and opened the first present that was from Sirius.  It was an earring stud, and it had a dog intricately carved on it.  Harry put it in his right ear, grinning.  The earring glowed silver, even though it was made from gold.

Sirius touched his ear, and Harry saw he had on just like it except a Griffin was carved into it.  "It connects us.  Anywhere in the world, wherever you are I will be able to find you.  Cool eh?"  Sirius said, and grinned back at a beaming Harry.

The next present was from Fenix.  It was large, and an outfit that slipped under his clothes.  Tasuki threw a knife at him, and it stuck to the armor, and it didn't hurt him at all.  The clothes were invisible once he put them on, they were fire resistant, bullet proof, and weapon proof, (knives, swords, arrows, and other stuff.)  Harry thanked her, with wide eyes, and Max muttered about getting on her good side to get something like that.

Tasuki had given Harry two things.  She gave him her blue sword, "It saved my life, it will follow you around, and when you want to use it just concentrate on having it.  It also has a tendency to give the person holding it a energy boost, and deadly accuracy and aim." She informed him happily and proudly.

Harry however looked at it suspiciously, "Where did you get this?"

Tasuki scuffed her toes and said, "Ummm, I stole it.  HEY! The guy was dead when I found him!"  Max burst out laughing and said, "Yeah only cuz Talim here got mad for he called her a defenseless chick."  Talim tried to look sorry but everyone heard her mutter, "He deserved it."  Ron inched slowly away form her, and when she noticed she sniffed, then gave him a huge bear hug.

Harry opened the smaller gift from Tasuki, "Umm, what are these?"

Tasuki felt blush creeping up her face and neck, "Well they are engagement rings.  For you and Hermonie."  Then, using her werewolf quickness she put the rings on Harry and Hermonie.  The rings glowed pink, then returned to their golden state.  They were simple rings, a golden band, but on closer inspection, the ring was engraved with tiny designs, and the ring transformed to get fancier and fancier the closer Harry and Hermonie physically got to each other.  (AN: I hope I didn't lose anyone, when Hermonie and Harry are physically close to each other, the ring takes on a fancier shape, and when they are far apart the ring becomes a simple golden band.)

Tasuki smiled eyes glowing green.

Harry blushed and muttered Thanks, and reached over to another present.

It was a small box, and it said, From Talim and Max on it.

Two earrings silver, hops were in the box, they weren't glowing, though Harry felt the magic in them.  He put them on, and they made holes in his ears magically.  (AN: Now Harry has two silver hops in his left ear and a golden stud in his right ear, kinda like Miroku from Inuyasha now that I think about it. ^-^)

"These bind you to the Elvin clan and the Vampire clan, you are one of us now, and we will protect you, and we will fight alongside you brother." To Harry's surprise Max said this.  Max smiled lopsidedly, fangs sticking out and said, "Well if I can't kill you, might as well make you one of us." He hugged Talim around the waist as he said us.

Max reached into his cloak and gave him a black bow and arrow, the wood was black, and had silver streaks in it.  "For you, so you can hold your own." Harry nodded his thanks his eyes glowing at the perfectly made bow, and the priceless arrows that accompanied it.

Hermonie's present to him was a necklace.  It was copper, and Harry had the distinct impression it was the one Hermonie used to always wear.  Inside the heart-shaped locket was a picture of her, Harry, Ron, and glued in was Tasuki.  "Umm thanks." Harry said trying not to roll his eyes at the purely girly necklace, "Your welcome, my grandmother gave it to me before she died, and I love it, and now I'm giving it to you.  I think she put a protection spell on it, but I'm not sure if se was a witch or not."

Harry gulped feeling as if he was going to break it, handed it to Hermonie who put it around his neck.  

"Harry?", "Yeah?"  "What's this?" Hermonie said fingering a golden chain that was already around Harry's neck.

"Oh that, Tasuki gave it to me." 

"Oh."

Fenix sat bolt upright, "Can I see?" She said moving closer to Harry.

"Sure."  Fenix fingered her necklace that looked identical to the one hanging on Harry's neck.

"I have one identical to it." Fenix said looking at Tasuki in curiosity.

Tasuki looked at it and said, "Can I see your sword?"

"Okay." Fenix made her sword appear and it looked similar to Tasuki's.  They both decided that they would investigate it further, but for some reason they both didn't pursue it further just then.

"Well now that all of your presents are unwrapped, what are you gonna do?" Ron asked lazily.

"I want to see Tasuki beat you in Wizards Chess!" Harry said as Ron groaned. "I WOULDA WON!" 

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Ron, are you any good at sword fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Then I challenge you!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Okay."

As they trooped to a flat area Talim asked Tasuki, "Are you sure you should do this, you know what happens if you lose."

"I am sure.  I never lose, and I certainly won't do THAT!"

Talim shook her head, feeling uneasy.

*Scene come to Tasuki and Ron swinging swords and dancing, trying to win, you also see everyone else in a circle shouting one name or the other.*

Ron saw a opening and slid the sword up right beside Tasuki's neck into the Kill potion.  Tasuki was stunned.

Nobody had beaten her before. Nobody, save one person.  _Oh god, Oh god._ Tasuki thought her mind racing, _Well it wouldn't be fair to him, but I HAVE too.  Amazon laws.  OH SHIT!_

"I TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Talim found herself screaming at Tasuki, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHALLENGE HIM!  NOW YOU HAVE TO-TO! MAX HELP ME HERE!  YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO SHE'S BOUND TO AMAZON LAWS!"

Fenix and Hermonie got what was going on right away, and dissolved into laughter, "At- least- he- won't mind!"  Hermonie said, unable to stop laughing.

Ron on the other hand was totally confused.  _Oh no. She looks pissed. I shoulda let her win. Great Ron just great!  You just pissed off the best damn girl your ever gonna meet! SHIT!!!!_

Tasuki was stunned.  Now that she thought about it she really DID want to go through with it but- "OWWWWWWW!!!" Talim screamed as an arrow protruded from her thigh.

Tasuki swirled to see 10 Death Eaters.  Not one of them was Lucius.  She took out her golden sword and tessen (she already had her dragon sword, the one that was stabbed into her earlier).

"_Fateor Sinus_!" Yelled one of the Death Eaters, a man. 

The spell was pink and hit Tasuki squarely in the chest.  Tasuki's body flipped in the air, as her mind went vacant.  She got up, like a confused animal on a bad horror film.  She tilted her head, and her eyes were a strange gray.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Max screamed along with Ron.

The Death Eater smirked, "I cast a spell.  In a few seconds she will point out who she wants as a mate, and who she wants to kill.  It will be amusing watching you suffer over her feelings.  If she has any."

"YOU BASTARD!" Talim screamed, and drew her bow and arrow, and shot him squarely.  He dropped down dead, surprised.

Then Tasuki got up, her eyes flaring red, "SHE'S CHOSEN WHO SHE WILL KILL!" Squealed a male Death Eater rather girlishly.

Ron's last thought was OH SHIT I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA BE KILLED BY THE ONE I LOVE!

Tasuki had turned and her hair was on end.  Her swords pointed at him, knives losing about her body, ready to be thrown.  Her tessen flared up, and waited for those two magical words.

"YOU!" Her voice was so full of hate, and venom nobody moved.  Not even the Death Eaters.

(OH I GOT IT!! I OWN MY, UMM, wait,  I DON'T own that either, durn it all!  Oh and umm, review and the cliffy shalt be solved! ^-^)


	12. You I Love

Disclaimer:  Sorry!  I had a TON of school work to do!  Here is the next Chapter, hope you all like it!

Nobody had beaten her before. Nobody, save one person.  _Oh god, Oh god._ Tasuki thought her mind racing, _Well it wouldn't be fair to him, but I HAVE to.  Amazon laws.  OH SHIT!_

"I TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Talim found herself screaming at Tasuki, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHALLENGE HIM!  NOW YOU HAVE TO-TO! MAX HELP ME HERE!  YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO SHE'S BOUND TO AMAZON LAWS!"

Fenix and Hermonie got what was going on right away, and dissolved into laughter, "At- least- he- won't mind!"  Hermonie said, unable to stop laughing.

Ron on the other hand was totally confused.  _Oh no. She looks pissed. I shoulda let her win. Great Ron just great!  You just pissed off the best damn girl your ever gonna meet! SHIT!!!!_

Tasuki was stunned.  Now that she thought about it she really DID want to go through with it but- "OWWWWWWW!!!" Talim screamed as an arrow protruded from her thigh.

Tasuki swirled to see 10 Death Eaters.  Not one of them was Lucius.  She took out her golden sword and tessen (she already had her dragon sword, the one that was stabbed into her earlier).

"_Fateor Sinus_!" Yelled one of the Death Eaters, a man. 

The spell was pink and hit Tasuki squarely in the chest.  Tasuki's body flipped in the air, as her mind went vacant.  She got up, like a confused animal on a bad horror film.  She tilted her head, and her eyes were a strange gray.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Max screamed along with Ron.

The Death Eater smirked, "I cast a spell.  In a few seconds she will point out who she wants as a mate, and who she wants to kill.  It will be amusing watching you suffer over her feelings.  If she has any."

"YOU BASTARD!" Talim screamed, and drew her bow and arrow, and shot him squarely.  He dropped down dead, surprised.

Then Tasuki got up, her eyes flaring red, "SHE'S CHOSEN WHO SHE WILL KILL!" Squealed a male Death Eater rather girlishly.

Ron's last thought was OH SHIT I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA BE KILLED BY THE ONE I LOVE!

Tasuki had turned and her hair was on end.  Her swords pointed at him, knives losing about her body, ready to be thrown.  Her tessen flared up, and waited for those two magical words.

"YOU!" Her voice was so full of hate, and venom nobody moved.  Not even the Death Eaters.  

          ************************************************

          "YOU!" she said again, then her voice changed to a soft heart melting, "You I love." 

          Tasuki put her weapons away, and pulled Ron into a kiss that was so deep, and passionate, you could see flowers emitting in the background.

          After a while, Tasuki turned, her eyes blazing once again, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

          "YOU I HATE!!" She screamed at the Death Eaters.  

          Tasuki threw two small knives at the man who did the girly shriek first.  He was only paralyzed.  

          Tasuki went into battle mode.  Her shoulders hitched, and then became straighter, her body became its own weapon.  Her hands seemed to break anything they touched.  Her eyes took on a ferocious far-away look.  Like seeing fire under an ice.

          Tasuki held back tears, this brought back all the memories seeing them.  These were some of Malfoy's friends.  In vain she tried to stop the scars from reappearing.  The Death Eaters saw she was weakening.  They all knew her past.

          Tasuki felt the tears form in her eyes.  _No, not yet!  No, I've gotta do this!_  She was pleading with herself.  She wanted the wolf to come out, even the Demon, anything so she wouldn't have to remember.  _Gods, I can't_ Tasuki thought desperately snapping a girl's neck.  The blood, the Demon wanted out.  Tasuki shoved it back, fear was greater than despair, and Tasuki never wanted anyone to know her secret, just to be an outcast again.

          There was only four left living when it happened.  0Tasuki snapped.  It was the man that cleaned the Malfoy's mansion.  It was the one who showed her around, and gave her extra food when she was hungry.

          Tasuki felt something clawing up her stomach, into her throat, clouding her mind.  It was guilt.  "Go, go Oscar.  You can do it.  JUST GO!!" Her scream resounded and everyone stopped fighting in shock.  They saw Tasuki crumple up in front of a man, he looked Mexican.  She was crying.  Ron had never seen her cry before, and Hermonie only saw Tasuki cry twice.

          Oscar was a handsome looking man, and had a cross shaped scar across his cheek.  Oscar shook his head, tears coming from his eyes.  He knew she wouldn't kill him, but she might turn him over.  Oscar knew it, and so did Voldemort.  He did what he was sent to.  Oscar removed Tasuki's shirt with a spell.  He thrust a note into her hand.  And gave a half smile at her, when he saw the infamous hand mark appear on her chest.

          He apperated out.

          Tasuki just stayed there until everyone had killed all the rest of the Death Eaters (mainly Sirius, Remus and Fenix!) staring at her palm, where the note resided. 

          Ron was crying too.  He had heard her thoughts, but didn't understand them, while Fenix was battling a strong set of depression that was emitting from Tasuki.  

          Ron moved closer to her.  He carefully slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a sitting hug.

          Tasuki was numb.  _I want to open this. With all my heart, I want to read this.  But if I do... the trap will be sprung.  I will lose him.  I can't, I'm Ron's now anyways.  He wants me, and I want HIM.  _

          Tasuki buried her face into Ron's chest, seeking comfort.  She breathed in deeply.  His scent was soo comforting.  It erased most of her doubts, and all her fears.  Her mind cleared.  

          "I'm sorry.  Did I forget to mention I-" but what she wanted to say had to wait.  Max had come over, after healing Talim.

          "Are you- oh shit!" Max looked mournfully at the note in her hand.  "Come on, Don't leave me.  If anything don't leave him." Max said pointing to Ron.

          More tears rolled down Tasuki's cheeks.  She nodded, pushed Ron back slightly, and the note erupted into flames. 

          Fenix stared.  _Fire proof, like me.  Control of fire, anything else we don't know about you? _She teased.

          Tasuki looked up into Fenix's silver eyes.  _Can I trust you?_

          Fenix's eyes widened _Absolutely, anything._

          Tasuki smiled _Don't scream, and don't tell anyone, not even Sirius, and no matter what you see, never look at me like a monster, or with pity, Please?_

          Fenix looked into those silvery blue eyes begging someone to help her with the pain, begging for someone to understand.  Fenix would have done it in a heart beat, it didn't matter that this was Siriu's daughter, or that they both needed a friend that understood.  Fenix nodded smiling.

          Tasuki closed her eyes, and so did Fenix.  Fenix bit her tongue to stop from yelping.  It took only a second to see everything, but it felt like years.

          _I understand_.  Fenix said amazed at her history, her troubles, and her secrets.  _We'll talk later._  Fenix thought with a smile, seeing Ron still looking concerned, he was currently looking at Tasuki to see if she was wounded.  I suspect you will have to tell your new mate your okay.  Tasuki heard the laughter in Fenix's mind voice.

          Tasuki nodded smiling, looking better.  If she had seen any pity or disgust, Tasuki would have been devastated, instead she saw pure friendship.  Tasuki breathed easier.  She turned to Ron and looked at him.

          Meanwhile Ron was going nuts.  _Great, a shirt, she needs a shirt.  Gods there she is looking heart broken, and I'm worried about her shirt.  That hand print, it only appears when she is under a lot of pain, or pissed off, definitely NOT a good sign.  What is she saying?  HUH?  LEAVE NOOO! She can't leave!  I'll go with her!  Bloody Hell!  I didn't know she could burn things with out a wand.  Huh?  I can't read Fenix or her.  What? Why is she looking at me like that.  SCREW THIS!!_

          Ron pulled Tasuki to him, and hugged her tight.  Like she was going to fall or something.  Tasuki didn't mind though.  Ron was whispering something like 'I love you', and 'I'm going with you', or 'I'll always be yours'.  

          They stayed hugging like that for a long time.  Fenix started to incinerated the Death Eater's body's that weren't already gone.

          Max looked slightly relieved at the sight of her burning the note.  Talim and him went off into a corner to discuss something.

          "R-Ron?" Tasuki finally said her voice quavering, hitching her shoulder unknowingly, as if she was bracing her self to be hit.

          "Yes?" Those warm eyes just stared at her.  Tasuki felt goose-bumps ripple across her arms, down her back, and at her neck.  Tasuki braced herself, her other shoulder going up too, making Ron want to cry inwardly.

          She gulped, and decided to jump, "Well- I- see-won-and-nothing to do-so sorry-I" Seeing his confused look she buried her face into his neck wanting to disappear, "I love you Ron." She whispered.

          Ron felt his world explode.  That was exactly what he always wanted to hear.  "Ummm, well that's good, seeing as I love you." Ron tried not to sound like one of those gay love lines.  It didn't help.  Tasuki's eyes went golden, and she looked like she was trying not to jump up and down in joy.

          "There is one problem though," Tasuki said looking worried again, but one shoulder came down.  "See in Amazon law, which I'm a part of, ask about it later, if a woman, or a girl gets beaten in a contest of battle, she must marry them if they are a man, if they are a women, then I must kill them.  You are a man, so therefore we must marry."

          "No problem with me, except do we have to get married now?  Its kinda late." Tasuki laughed and kissed him.

          "We only marry when we want, we just need to get married sometime." Tasuki started another sentence only to stop when Ron kissed her.

          Fenix smiled and turned her back.  Her mind was reeling.  She was trying to get past so many things.  Fenix closed her eyes only to hear, _Fenix?  Are you okay?_  She looked up to see Remus and Sirius eyes locked onto hers.  "I am fine, don't worry about Tasuki and Ron, they are fine."  Fenix knew she was lying, but at this point, everything seemed surreal.  There was blood on her hands, she didn't even notice.  Fenix doubted the Tasuki would ever be okay.

          She made a vow right then and there, that she _would_ take care of Tasuki, and Ron, and Harry, and everyone here.  She _would_ never turn her back on them, and she would _always_ be there to help.  

Fenix must have looked strange when she was thinking these thoughts for both men in front of her broke out in goose bumps.

          Fenix cleared her eyes, and hugged both of them, turning to a lighter subject.  "Twenty bucks says they have a wedding outside, Tasuki can't stand the indoors."

          Sirius looked blank at the word bucks, as in muggle money, and Remus wondered how Fenix knew Tasuki hated the indoors. 

          Then what she said sunk in "WHAT!? Whose wedding?!"

          They walked inside to the warmth, and accepted the hot chocolate the Mrs. Weasley gave them, Fenix explaining what buck was to Sirius, simultaneously explaining Tasuki's predicament and Amazon Laws.

          Tasuki and Ron eventually went inside.  They snuggled up under the blankets of Ron's bed.

          Some time in the late night, when everyone was asleep Tasuki woke up.  She wanted out, but Ron's comforting scent made her stay.  Tasuki stared at him for a while, smiling slightly.  _I'm so Sorry_.  Tasuki unfolded her hand, there yet again was a note, but it wasn't the same note as before, this note was safe to read, just forbidden.

          To my Love, 

I miss you so much, nothing is the same.  I just recently found that you are still alive.  They have me engaged to another.  She is nice, so don't raid the castle to kill her.  Father is the same.  He looked so mad tonight.  You want to know something scary?  I think he really likes you, just in his own demented way.  

          Bidding his time, Your Love

          There at the end of the note was a heart and a drawing of the ring and necklace Tasuki wore around her neck.

          If Tasuki was alone, she would have cursed, punched things and wept.  Now, all she could do was remind herself there was still a way to save him, and his new fiancée.  It hurt Tasuki slightly, but then she realized that there was no way to do anything but be this.  She didn't even have a word for them, and it unknowingly kept Fenix up all night crying.

          Tasuki had once done that, she once cried for weeks on end on a cold and lonely god-forsaken abandoned rock in the middle of nowhere.  Eventually she always saved herself, going on with the rage of her past, and Voldemort to kill.

          Tasuki closed her eyes, and Ron pulled her closer.

          The silver ring around her neck felt warm.  Tasuki hurriedly took it out from under her shirt.

          _Safe._  Was what the inscription now read.

          Tasuki willed it to say, _I love you_

          On the other end, a guy (I can't say boy, for he is Harry and Ron's age, and he's not a man either, so ill call him guy for now.) smiled.

          The ring now read, _White Flag_.  It was a reference to Dido's song.  Tasuki smiled weakly thinking the lyrics over, and agreeing to the meanings. 

           Met?  Tasuki sent.

          Not safe.

          I will see you soon though right? (Tasuki)

          Absolutely.

          Good. (Tasuki)

          I love you.

Head Strong Trapt  (T)

          Nice, Somewhere I belong Linkin Park

          You belong with me babe.  Umm, Why Can't I? By Liz Phair  (T)

          Hmmm, that's a new one.  Hey Ya! OutKast

          Dream a Dream, DDR by Captin Jack.  (T)

          Nailed it perfectly!  Candy DDR, and then Sand Storm, DDR

          They exchanged some song names.  

          Vold?? (Tasuki)

          On the move.  

          Location? (T)

          Unknown.  But even as he wrote this, he sent Tasuki a mental map.

          Love you. (T)

          SHIT! Got to go!

          Be safe. (T)

          Love you.

          Tasuki slipped her necklace under her shirt, and Ron woke up.  "What's wrong?" he whispered.

          "Just sacred."

          "Of what?"

          "Losing this." Tasuki admitted.

          "I'll never let you go." Ron said, hugging her tight, eventually they both fell asleep.

A:N  Don't you hate it when other characters know something you don't?  Anyways review and I'll tell you who that charming guy was!  REVIEW PLEAZE!!!  Happy Vet. Day! 


	13. Tasuki meets another Harry

Diclamer:  Well, seeing you are no dubitably GOING TO REVIEW!! I don't own the J.K.R. books, hence they would not be on FanFiction WAITING FOR A REVIEW!!!  Also if you were wondering why everyone looks like, well pretty, that's for I watch/like anime.  If you have ever seen/watched any anime, you would notice they all look Bloody PERFECT! Unless the animator sux at their job ad draws them ugly.  There is no ugly people in anime.  So when I think of characters, they are all pictured pretty, and perfect in my head.  That is why.  Thanks for reading!

THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU PLATONICALLY OF COURSE!!  

_AWWW he looks so sweet when he's asleep!_ Tasuki grinned evilly, and pounced on the unsuspecting Harry Potter.  She landed on his stomach, her knees by his side, but not actually harming him.

It was morning, and Tasuki was still in her PJ's.

 Harry woke up to a chest full of Tasuki.  He yelped and jumped back. Green surrounded him.  That was all he knew.

Tasuki sneezed as she felt green sway into her view.  She felt Harry disappear.   "HARRY!?" She shouted waking up Hermonie and Ron.

Tasuki smiled seeing he was still there, green eyes back in place, on seeing Hermonie's face.

Tasuki shouted again when Harry fainted.  She realized this was NOT her Harry, and NOT part of her Herd.

"HERMONIE?! RON?! HELP!" Tasuki screamed, panicking.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! DID HARRY JUST SAY MOM!!! FOR?  TASUKI!  WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Ron said, for he just heard Harry thinking about his mother.

"Hey guys?  He just fainted."  Hermione said, worried about her betrothed. "That's no good.  Enerviate."  Tasuki woke Harry up.

"Hey, Harry.  It's all right.  Your love is here."  Ron teased.

"WHAT?"  Harry shot up, right back into Tasuki's bosom.  He quickly scooted back.  Tasuki grinned with her fangs showing.

Hermione growled, "That's MY guy!"

"Oh sorry!" Tasuki quickly apologized, leaping up and snogging a now very happy Ron.

"Umm, aren't you upset by that?" Harry asked Hermione, confused, because yesterday Ron and Hermione said they were going out.

"Yep.  It's absolutely disgusting. "  Hermione then proceeded to pull Harry into a long kiss.

Max stepped into the room and said lightly, "Oh, a kissing fest.  TALIM, COME OVER HERE.  I NEED YOU FOR A MINUTE, or maybe two, or ten, or twenty…"  He was then cut off by Talim's kiss.

When all the kissing stopped Harry asked in a baffled voice, "What was that all about?"

"You didn't like it?"  Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah, 'cause he liked mine better!"  Tasuki challenged.

They then forced Harry to be the judge by kissing him until he fainted.

"Opps."

"I think we over did it."

"I'll be the judge!"  Ron and Max offered immediately.  

Harry woke to see Ron and a strange male vampire floating in bliss.

Tasuki finally got serious.  (A/N:  Not Sirius you pervs. Nasty! That's her dad! *shivers and mutters about how stupid would a person be to name their son Sirius! Seriously!*)  

"You know, I think I've been kissing a total stranger.  Who are you?"  Tasuki's eyes went purple in suspicion.

"Um, Harry Potter."

"STOP LYING TO ME!!!"  Tasuki now looked distressed and her silver eyes were far more reproachful than tears could have been.  "What have you done to him?"

"NOTHING, I _am_ Harry Potter!"

"Well, If you are Harry Potter, why aren't you wearing your engagement ring to Hermonie, where are your earrings?  The Harry Potter I know wouldn't lose the necklace I gave him, or the one Hermonie willingly gave to him!  He also wouldn't be confused right now!  ALSO HE HAS A SCAR ON HIS WRIST DO YOU?!"  She was holding out her wrist, but it no longer glowed in the golden star as it used to.  All Harry saw was an X shaped scar on it.

Sirius charged up the stairs.  "Where is HARRY?  HE'S DEAD!  My earring went OUT!  HE'S GONE!!!!" He thundered.

"Hold up Sirius, I'm right here."

"Why did you change your hair back?  And your glasses?  I really liked what you did to them.  Where are all the stuff we got you for your birthday?!!! You're in Harry, if you lost what my oathsib gave you…"

Hermione screamed, "YOU'RE A FAKE!!!!  A DEATH EATER WITH POLYJUICE POTION!!!  AND WE'VE BEEN KISSING YOU!!!"

"Kissing?"  Sirius inquired mildly.

"Don't ask."  Said Max.

Harry was thinking furiously.  "OH MERLIN,  WHERE DID SALAZAR DROP ME?  YOU AREN'T MY FAMILY!!!!"

"Drop you?  Green light?  Slytherin's colors!  Something's familiar…  But how can we be sure you aren't a death eater? Or Slytherin's equivalent?"

Hermione suggested, "Let's test him."

Ron asked, "Who's Shirley?"

This was closely followed by Tasuki's, "What pranks did we play on Dudley?"

Max added his own, "Was it me or Talim who tried to kill you last night?"

Harry said, "I'm seriously freaked out right now.  Am I still in danger from him?"

"No more than you are from the rest of them if you're a death eater!"  Ron pointed out grimly.

Harry turned to Hermione and desperately said, "Come on, you remember us becoming animagus, right?  And Ron, you remember telling me yesterday that you and Hermione had just become an item, don't you?"

Everyone laughed themselves sick at this, even Remus, who had just come through the door.

Ron sauntered over to Tasuki and put his hand possessively around her hips.  "No.  I am engaged to Tasuki.  She is mine and mine alone."  Tasuki looked as if she was going to protest part of that statement, but decided better of it.  "And you're with Hermione.  You're engaged too.  Don't you remember?"

Harry shook his head negatively.  Hermione looked as if she was going to cry.

Tasuki punched a hole through the wall in frustration.  "WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER?"

Harry wide eyed and said, nervously, "I don't know, but I'll try really hard.  Just don't punch me."

Tasuki's eyes softened.  "No, you're too girly to punch."

Harry saw a blur, and the next thing he saw was Hermione wrestling with Tasuki.

Talim stared at the two, and then muttered to herself, "Oh screw it!" She started wrestling with them too.

Max stared at this and so did everyone else.  As one Ron and Max cheered, "ONE POINT TO TASUKI!" As Tasuki pulled on top both of them, made herself comfortable and pretended to sleep.

"GET OFF ME!" The indignant elf yelled pushing Tasuki off her.  Hermonie did the same.

"Now, we really have to figure this out.  Let's start with the basics.  How about listing every life threatening situation up to the 4th year."  Ron suggested.

"Does that include you fighting with Hermione, because that is life threatening you know."

"I think he's just stalling for time.  Let's kill him now."  Max said baring fangs again, eyes glinting wickedly.

"Aww, you just want to kill anyone that looks like him."  Tasuki teased.

"What's that guy got against me anyways?"  Harry asked the people around him quizzically.

"Start talking, buddy and I'll tell you after, if I decide you can live."  Max threatened grinning, showing his very nice long canines.

"Um, first year, sorcerer's stone, and everything leading up to it."

"That doesn't count, as Voldemort knew all about that from Quirrel, but go on."  Ron said critically.

Harry was slightly nervous now.  He knew just how strong his friend was was, and everyone else in the room looked.  He also wondered how many events of his life Voldemort didn't know about. 

"Okay, second year, Aragog.  Hermione was petrified, and gave us the information on the basilisk.  She wrote pipes at the bottom of the page of a piece of parchment.  Oh, let me check if I still have that basilisk scale.  I've been carrying it around for magical purposes recently."  He handed it to Tasuki.

"Can I eat it?" she asked innocently.

Harry snatched it back and looked at her like she was a five-year-old child.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister?"  Remus said disapprovingly.

"Sister?" Harry sounded incredulous. 

"DUH.  That's why I have this on my wrist you idiot!"  Tasuki screamed in exasperation.  

"He is not an idiot," Hermione quickly defended her boyfriend.

Harry just blinked.  "Do you still need more?"

"Yep."  Was Ron's only reply.

"Third year.  What the HELL did you do to your hair?  It actually looks nice."

"You sound surprised!"  Ron growled.  "And how about you.  Your hair is ugly again, and you still have those dorky glasses.  What happened to those bloody contacts?"

The next thing Harry knew was Tasuki pushing him down and was smelling right under his left ear.  Harry stood perfectly still, trying not to laugh at Hermonie's expression of 'I wish I could do that!'

"His scent's the same, but he has been in some interesting places.  What's with the basilisk smell?" questioned Tasuki from under Harry's neck.

"HEY!  He hasn't answered all the questions yet!  WE COULD BE FRANTERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!!!!"  Hermione shrieked.

"Interesting line.  Where did you get it?"  Ron asked, curious.

"Later."

"Third year," Harry said quickly, seeing the renewed suspicion on all seven faces surrounding him.  "We thought you were after my blood, but all you did was break Ron's leg, and we saw the evil git Pettigrew.  Me and Humsnow, er sorry, Hermonie," Hermonie had a feeling she didn't even like that nickname where he came from, in the quickness of which he took it back, "The only really life threatening danger came from the Dementors."

"Anything else?" Hermione asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

Harry thought for a second and then quickly blurted out, trying not to get murdered on the spot by his suspicious friends and people he didn't really know, "The time turner!  We saved our selves with it!"

Fenix came in and blinked at the commotion.  "Can I join the party?  What are you guys doing?"  That's when a great idea hit Harry.  

"Hey.  Ron?  Are you still a psychic here?"

Ron nodded.  "Yeah."

Harry then took all his memories and shoved them into Ron's brain.  They overflowed into everyone else in the room's brain, so none of them had quite a complete picture.

"Okay, that's really odd."  Fenix said.  "What ARE you doing?"  Having received the one where he was in a Girls restroom.

Remus said, "Harry?  Why are you kissing this person?  Cho maybe?"

Harry blushed.

"Harry, please don't tell me that's how me and Ron got together.  Because that's just…so sad!"  Hermonie pleaded.

Ron said, "Hey I want that memory!"

"Me too!  I need To know!  He's MINE!"

"No, you don't.  It's really lame.  And embarrassing." Harry said cringing.

Sirius then said, "Then I want it too!"

Harry said, "Hey guys, I know a spell, so that I can tell you all this stuff, but if you have any barriers, or objections, against certain dark magic it won't work."

Tasuki said, "Nope.  I'm all good."

Max, Talim and Fenix repeated her.

Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus, however, protested.

"Yep, definitely _not_ MY Harry."  Hermione said flatly.  Ron, Sirius and Remus nodded.

Tasuki proceeded to give them a lengthy speech about the differences of Evil and Dark magic.  At the end, the girl had them feeling sheepish, for thinking that Dark magic equated to Evil magic.

_: Seriously oathsib... :_ Fenix looked at Sirius in amusement.  Her oathbrother tried to hide a blush by chuckling.  

Tasuki then said, "They'er Okay with it now.  Go right ahead."

"Don't think of anything you don't want everyone else to know."  ~_Percipio Percepi Perceptum_~  Harry said.  He was good enough at the spell now so that he managed to do what he wanted with it.  A bright white picked up all the info on the first circuit of the room, hitting everyone in turn, and then departed all of the knowledge on the second round, so that everything that everyone was thinking, everyone knew. 

"Wicked!  Do you think that the Chamber of Secrets here will open for us, or me?"

"Not unless you know Parseltongue."

_~No problem there!~_  Tasuki hissed brightly, making everyone jump.

"You never told us you could do that," Max and Ron accused at the same time.

"You never asked."  They both grunted, unintelligently.

Harry noticed a familiar scar on Tasuki's neck.

"Hey, you survived a killing curse too, didn't you.  Are you famous, too?"

After getting up from 2 minutes of rolling on the floor laughing, Tasuki said, "No, before you, or the other you, no one knew I lived.  I'm not even registered as being alive, or born."

 "What happened?"  Some might think that Harry made that statement out of pity, but those in the room knew that he was just sad that Voldemort had managed to impede another's life, and probably their family and happiness too.

Tasuki requested, "Could you do that thing again, and this time I'll think of what happened."  _Edited, of course.  _The Demon thought nastily to Tasuki.

Ron frowned, feeling a little confused at the implications.  He really hoped one day she would trust him enough to tell him…

"No problem.  Clear your minds again guys."  ~_Percipio Percepi Perceptum_~

What actually happened the night his parents died flashed through his mind.  He saw Shirley killing Orion, Sirius's wife, and Sirius went to James for help.  Peter told Voldemort where they were.  Voldemort killed Lilly and James.  Voldemort erased Sirius' and Lupin's memories.  Tasuki was temporarily forgotten in the confusion and crawled away.  Voldemort tried to kill Harry and disappeared.

About one year later Voldemort came back, resurrected by a death eater, who was now dead, and tried to finish off Tasuki.  But Voldemort, over ambitious and weakened by Harry, shot Tasuki with the killing curse.  Tasuki, having been protected to the death by Orion had the same immunity as Harry and so the spell rebounded and she got the same type of scar Harry had.

After the light from the spell died Harry asked, "So, do you have the same bad dreams as me?"

Tasuki grinned and responded cheerfully, "Nope!  Actually, you and me have been sleeping together this summer to prevent you from getting them."

"Hey, Ron, aren't you upset by this?  She's YOUR girlfriend!"

"No, I understand.  And she _did_ sleep with me once when you were occupied with Hermione."

"For some reason, I feel this is a very dirty loose world."  Harry commented in a preoccupied manner.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW"  Ron said making a grimace, finally understanding Harry's train of thought.  "NO!  Just SLEEP, NOTHING ELSE!"

"Oh.  My bad.  Then how did that help me?"

Tasuki grinned finally getting it.  "You do have a sick mind.  I wonder if my Harry," Hermione growled, so Tasuki quickly corrected herself, "Our Harry, has the same mind.  And it's my magic.  I can block dreams for some reason."   

"So, the mighty Slytherin messed up, eh?"  Max snorted.

"I think he dropped me, and yeah, on accident.  Clever, but probably has a one tract mind."  Harry replied, laughing.

Fenix said, "Goodness Gracious," The Fire Master was unaware that her exclamation was going to set off several minutes of utter randomness.

Talim and Tasuki exchanged a glance.

The elf suddenly broke out into song, as Tasuki joined only a second later.
    
    "You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
    
    Too much love drives a man insane  
    
    You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
    
    Goodness gracious great balls of fire"
    
    At this point a piano appeared, and Hermonie started to play it, singing along with Tasuki and Talim's randomness.  
    
      
    
      
    
    You kissed me bayba, woo.....it feels good  
    
    Hold me bayba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
    
    Your fine, so kind  
    
    I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine  
    
      
    
    
    
    Fenix smiled and Harry just stood their gob-smacked at the complete randomness, unused to it.
    
      
    
    I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
    
    I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
    
    Come on bayba, you drive me crazy  
    
    Goodness gracious great balls of fire
    
    At this point Max stopped pretending to be embarrassed into Ron's shoulder, and sung along, dancing with Talim on top of Hermonie's piano.  
    
      
    
    Well kiss me bayba, woo-oooooo....it feels good  
    
    Hold me bayba  
    
    I want to love you like a lover should  
    
    Your fine, so kind  
    
    I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine  
    
      
    
    
    
    Ron decided to joined Tasuki too.  Why not? He thought casting a look at the gold-fish version of Harry Potter.
    
      
    
    I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
    
    I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
    
    Come on bayba, you drive me crazy  
    
    Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
    
      
    
    I say -goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh..."

In the end they realized Sirius and Remus were dancing with Fenix, constantly cutting each other off, in order to dance with Fenix alone, temporarily.  Somehow Harry now had Hermonie on his lap. His fiancée still playing the piano.  All in all it was a random thing to do.

Molly came up the stairs, "What in MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING!  Are you aware of how much NOISE you are making?"  She turned the corner to see three 'responsible' adults dancing, before she took in the rest of the scene.

Hermione stopped playing the piano, and everyone stopped dancing and as one turned to stare at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Fenix started it.  She said 'Goodness Gracious'.  Talim couldn't resist bursting out into song with me, when someone says such a good song line!"  Tasuki said very effectively, making Mrs. Weasley smile.

Mrs. Weasley then looked around for an excuse to change the subject, and found it immediately, "HARRY!  WHAT have you DONE to you HAIR?  I love it!  I have been wanting Bill to cut his for ages..."

Tasuki took a good look at it.  "It's ATTROCIOUS!  Honestly Mrs. Weasley."

"Come on!  It's not that bad, or that good!"  Harry said, to Tasuki and Mrs. Weasley in turn.

"Yes it is!"  The laughed after they said the same thing at the same time.

"Well, anyways, come down for breakfast."  Mrs. Weasley merrily as she managed to get her laughter under control.  She looked around.  "Well… At least Harry and you three can come down.  The rest of you… Get Dressed!"

"Okay!"  Tasuki said.  She started to undress right there.

Hermione noticed and yelled in horror, "ARG!  NOT HERE!  IN YOUR ROOM!" Tasuki continued to undress while heading for the door.  Hermione and Ginny tried to shield her from sight, but it didn't help much.  

Harry slowly noticed claw marks across her hips.  "What's that?"

Ron, having no clue, stayed silent.  It was Talim who said, "A scar."

Harry rolled his eyes in aggrivation.  "I know that!  What is this particular scar from?  She has so many…  Three…"

At this everyone who knew Tasuki and how many scars were visible when she was mad, which was everyone in the room but Harry, rolled on the floor laughing.  Except for Remus, Sirius, Fenix, and Mrs. Weasley, they are adults after all.  (A:N or are they?? Opps never mind me!)

"I have a feeling I'm missing something...  But for right now I'll settle for what that one scar means."  Harry said stubbornly

Talim and Max sombered quickly, making everyone look at them.  Max, in a deadened voice said, "She got it after leaving Hermione's.  It's not my place to say how.  But if you ask really nicely she might tell you."

Talim snorted holding Max's hand, "Or she might just bite you."  All of the sudden they heard the noise of breaking objects in the next room and Hermione yelling at Tasuki.

Talim said, "Excuse me," as she left to examine what the commotion occurring in the next room over was.

She had quite a train as everyone followed her anyways.

The two girls were fighting on the floor.

Harry was in shock.  _What the Hell! These people are friends!  And in their boxers no less!  Without Shirts!  Tasuki must have jumped Hermione!  Must save Hermione!_

At this, Ron grabbed Harry's collar, keeping him from launching into the fray.  A perfect reverse of roles.

Tasuki landing on top of Hermonie pinning Sunshine down as she screaming, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I WON AGAIN I WON I WON IWON!  Genrou beat Sunshine! Sunny lost AGAIN!! WOOT!"

Talim  almost crushed them in the process of pinning both of them down, and getting shirts on both of them.  That was an extraordinary feat that only a very determined elf could pull off.

Max said laughing, "Now I _know_ we need to eat breakfast!"

Hermione replied a bit defensively, "We were just letting off a bit of steam!"

"And breaking all the furniture in the room while we're at it!"  Tasuki replied cheerfully.

Hermione stood up with her wand, she softly muttered, "_Reparo_," several times.  She looked smugly at Tasuki,  "No we didn't!"

Harry wisely stayed silent, still slightly shocked.  Ron, Talim and Max were holding in laughter.

Talim grabbed Tasuki by the collar and dragged her down the stairs all the way to the table.  The whole time Tasuki was screaming stuff like, "This ISN'T DIGNIFIED!" and "TALIM DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"  

Hermione, much to her embarrassment got carried out of the room, bride style, by an overly-gallant Max.

The rest managed to get down to the table by themselves...  Luckily not dying of excessive laughter.

They ate breakfast.  Tasuki said remarked a mouthful of hash browns.  "Well, I guess I won't kill you.  You obviously are not a death eater."

"Why do you say that?"  Harry said.

"You smell nice."  Tasuki said.

"Huh?"

"You smell nice."

"Huh?"

"I can smell your honesty"

"Huh?"

"Not very bright, are you?"  Ron commented to his eggs.  Sirius roughly cleared his throat, but the redhead pointedly ignored the wizard.

Hermione recited to the pitcher, "Guys are like lava lamps.  Fun to look at, but not very bright."

"Hey!"  All the male in the room exclaimed at the same time.  This would include: Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Max, The Twins, Bill and Charlie, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Weasley.

"You picked a very dangerously guy-filled area to say that, Sunshine."  Remarked Tasuki to the air.

"Oh well.  You have to admit, the simultaneous reaction of eleven guys was hilarious!" Hermonie said as brightly to the same bit of air.

"Too true chum!" Tasuki chimed.

"Don't call me chum, chum!" Hermonie said scowling.

"Don't call me chum!" Tasuki said, voice raising, a smile creeping on her face.

Max cleared his throat, impolitely.  

Tasuki leaped over the table, knocking Harry and a piece of toast to the floor.  Tasuki sniffed his clothes, and then sized up his muscles.  

"You will never kill him in this shape!  Do you know how to fight with swords knifes, axes, and other weapons?  Any karate?  Weight lifting, agility drills?  ANYTHING?!"

Harry looked positively stunned, and said sheepishly, "No..."  _There's lots of stuff I have left to learn obviously...  Maybe that's what Salazar is doing... Delegating my teaching.  But this place is just a mistake...  Right?_

Tasuki felt a grin creep across her face, making Harry worried. "Do you want to learn?" she said slyly, while everyone else at the table watched them like an interesting movie.

Harry almost said no, worried about living through Tasuki Training.  But then he remembered the list; she probably could teach him dead useful things that could keep him from being the murdered one.  "Okay, but don't hurt me too much."

"Maybe guys aren't as dull as we thought, eh Hermonie?" Talim said contemplatively.  Hermonie shrugged in replay, smiling wolfishly. 

  "Are you done eating Harry?" Tasuki said as everyone at the table stared in interest, as if they were in a classroom, going to learn something interesting.

"Ummm..." He looked at his half eaten food, thinking he didn't want to throw it up later, "Yes, I'm finished."

"Oh good.  Follow me outside."  Everyone followed her; Harry was the last to step out.  

Then Tasuki made the golden and blue swords appear.  She tossed the blue one to Harry, to see his reaction to a sword.  _Does he know enough to catch it?  I did throw it rather lightly..._

Harry dodged it sloppily and lost his balance.  

Tasuki threw the golden one, and she stopped it with her magic just a centimeter from his neck.

"Don't sneeze." Tasuki warned Harry, but all Harry could see was a 'nice' shiny white blade.  

_Well...  She can definitely handle throwing a sword.  But how well could a sword possibly work when fighting off magic?  _Harry wondered already doubting Tasuki.  Most people did that.

Tasuki pulled the sword out of the air, and back to her hand.  "Pick up my other sword please.  First, I need to have you work on your falls and dodging; then we'll try it without letting go of the sword.  Max, Talim, little help here?"

Max and Talim grinned, and a mat appeared to prevent a hard fall.

Tasuki was explaining how to fall controllably, and fight and wrestle briefly when Harry wavered.  "Wait a minute, can YOU do all that?  Effectively?"

Max choked.  "I wouldn't question her if I were you, pirates, thieves, bandits, and Amazon women are MEAN!" 

Unfortunately for Harry, the connection didn't click. "DO you want a duel?" Tasuki said slowly grinning, her eyes a mischievous green, with a touch of icy blue.

"Sure." Harry said sealing a death sentence.  _I wonder where my caution went...  Oh well!_

"Name your stakes and weapons then." Tasuki said as she stretching.

"Magic and Physical, so Anything-Goes?"  _Might as well see what she's capable of._

"Ron? Block your mind.  Unless you want the HUGEST headache.  Fenix, and Sirius will be the judges, with the help of everyone else."  Tasuki erected a shield on the house, for safety reasons.

Harry stood the opposite of Tasuki.  She was preparing herself for an interesting fight.  Harry was in fact quite strong, magically; his chi (magical energy) was off her chart.  Tasuki smiled and thought to herself, good makes.  It that much more interesting.

"Ready GO!" Hermonie screamed.

Tasuki made fire explode all about her, burning her clothes off.  She was a wall of fire.  It was a shield, Harry realized.  

Under the shield Tasuki thought, _Strengthen shield, now...  hmmm, lets see, how to do this..._

Harry gawked for a while, until, "COME ON! ARE WE DUELING OR NOT!?"  A knife came whizzing out of the shield and missed Harry by inches, hitting a shield somewhere behind him, and clattered harmlessly to the ground.

Harry shouted a high level blasting curse at the wall of fire.

Tasuki's firewall shield went down.  Harry gawked.  Forest brown fur covered her body like a suit.  Stopping at her mid thigh, and cutting off at her shoulders and neck.  More fur covered her arms elbows to wrists, and on her legs knees to ankle.  Her hair was up in a ponytail, and tightly braided.  She twisted it around her neck, like a flaming necklace, to keep it out of the way.

Harry dodged a fist coming his way, remembering it went through a wall once.  Tasuki jumped onto his shoulders, and with her knees twisted his neck lightly, "Your dead, I snapped your neck."  Tasuki said in bored tone.  Harry did a roll, and Tasuki spiraled off of him. Harry shouted something in Parseltongue.  It was a binding spell.  Iron snake-like ropes bound themselves to Tasuki, squeezing tighter every second.

"You're dead, I-" To Harry's amazement Tasuki was struggling against the bonds, cutting herself in the process. 

"Don't remove it!" Tasuki shouted, she concentrated and she spat out a mouth knife.  She held in her hand, with it she started cutting the cords, and it actually cut through the cords.

Tasuki was out, but only for a moment.  Harry was shocked (_She actually got out.._.) out of his shock (_She's actually trying to get out..._).  He rapidly snapped out of shock and sent another curse her way, forgetting about the sword in his hand.

Tasuki dodged curses left and right, leaping around the room agilely, a grin on her face.  _She likes fighting!_ Harry was dumbstruck.

Tasuki got her tessen out and flipped in the air.  She brought it down on Harry's head, making him miss the last curse that would have hit her between the eyes.

Harry faltered.  Tasuki backed away, and held out his wand, watch, and various other things that used to be in his pockets.

Harry laughed; he had never had THAT happen to him before.  Being pick-pocketed in a fight.  Too bad he knew how to do wandless magic, too bad for her that is.  But now he would have a different sort of force behind the spells.

Tasuki got her bow and arrows out.  She shot Harry in the chest; well she would have, if Harry hadn't cursed it to blow up.  _His reflexes are getting better,_ Tasuki then howled like a wolf, all the excitement was getting to the Wolf and the Demon.

Tasuki shoved both of them back, seeing she had frightened everyone save Fenix, Max and Talim.  Harry blinked, and next thing he knew Tasuki was behind him, holding up a sword that would have run him through if he was one of the baddies.  Another point to Tasuki.  2 to 0.

Tasuki then caught Harry's leg with hers.  He was not anchored or balanced, and her legs were strong.  Down he went.

Tasuki pinned him to the floor, and mocked a punch to his nose.  "Dead again."

"WHAT!? From a punch to the nose?" Harry got up shoving her rudely off of her.  He proceeded to throw hexes and curses at her.

"If you punch someone hard enough, their skull will splinter up into their brain, killing them."  She replied while dodging and studying all of Harry's quite interesting curses, and while formulating her next attack.

Harry nodded.  _She's really good, but I might be able to take her down at least once still.  _He threw curses in both languages, even setting some booby trap spells.  Still she managed to dodge them all.  She side stepped a few curses and threw a punch at Harry's side of head.  He shoved a hand up, the one with a sword.

He cut Tasuki wrist deeply.  He was horrified.  Tasuki smiled and said, "Excellent!  You're getting better at actually moving those limbs of yours!" Then she took her knee and threw it into Harry's stomach.  Throwing him into a wall for a moments break, Tasuki licked the wound on her wrist clean, and then healed it.

_Got to ask her how to do that healing thing..._  Harry thought as he started to stand up.  

Oddly enough he lost his temper.  He never liked being thrown away.  He never wanted to be beat up.  He never wanted attention.  _How was it right!?  She got to be forgotten, and live a great life!?  _

Little did Harry know, he had run into one of his own spells.  One to cloud and twist your rational thoughts into anger and hatred.

Harry got up and insulted Tasuki, "You think you're so good just because they have accepted you?  You are nothing but an animal!  They won't even tell me about one of your scars! What are you hiding!?  Why? You are a monster.  You should have never have come into their life!"

Harry continued on in the same line of ranting.  Tasuki guessed it was a spell, but something was off, this spell had given him the exact words that made Tasuki lose it.

The scars appeared.  Harry yelled, "What the bloody- you are a monster, you look like a murder!"

"I am a murder." Tasuki whispered.  Black shame smoldered in her eyes, and then Red anger flared up.  The fur left, and the hand formed on her chest once more.

Harry swung at her with a sword; Tasuki parried it, but made no attacks.  "I HATE you!  You deserve to die!  You killed, but what about their families?  You are just as bad as them."

Harry swung a punch, bringing down the sword at the same time.  Tasuki blocked the sword, and turned slightly so the punch only hit her ribs.  They made a small cracking sound.

Tasuki felt the metal spread throughout her entire body.  Tasuki let it come.  Starting from her head, a silvery metal shell climbed down Tasuki's body.  It now looked like she was made of metal.  Potions Tasuki decided along time ago were helpful, even if this metal was the result of an accident.

They fought.  Harry's punches were ineffective, her being metal now, but his hexes were working.  They were getting darker and darker as a result of the spell he ran into.

Finally, much to the audience's shock, he launched one of the Unforgivables.  The one to torture. Tasuki's shield went down, and feeling that with the shield down she would be vulnerable, Harry launched it again, Tasuki didn't dodge, she had to show him.  The spell hit, and Tasuki crumbled to the floor.

Tasuki thought of Ron.  She got up slowly, her arms twitching slightly, a wince on her face, her skin writhing in pain.  Tasuki closed her eyes, standing up now.  The claw marks on her hip began to bleed slowly again.

Ron was hammering on the shield separating them, making his fist bleed in the contact.  Everyone looked worried.  Fenix was looking on at the duel with an expressionless face.  The rest noticed that she had the same look when she was worried.  

Only Talim and Max looked calm.  Talim made Ron stop hammering on the shield by pulling him back by his collar.  "Have Fenix or Hermonie heal that you dolt!  You don't want Tasuki to feel worse than she already does...  Do you?" 

Tasuki concentrated.  And then the curse broke, like glass into a million pieces.  She glowed black, and successfully dodged the killing curse.   Smiling and hit Harry on the spine, Hard.  Harry slipped into unconsciousness, and all the spells he laid dissolved.

Tasuki flipped Harry onto her shoulder.  "Well I think he should come about near dinner.  Sorry about that.  I think he ran into one of his own spells."  She sounded relatively calm as if talking about the color of a flower.

The shield went down and Ron stood there.  A second later he enveloped her into a hug.  "Nice Job."  Was all he said, though he looked very shaken.

Tasuki tossed Harry to Fenix, and the latter caught Harry by creating a net with her magic, because she would be flattened if she tried to do it the 'normal' way.  Sirius gave his daughter a disapproving look for throwing his godson.  Fenix laughed at Sirius' antics and started to heal Harry.

"This might take a while.  I'm going inside and taking a shower!"  Tasuki said.

"I'll come with you.  Hermione, you'll heal the rest, Right?"  Fenix said after critically examining the unconscious boy.  She made sure that Harry was carefully shielded before she communicated with Sirius to take the boy inside.

Ron looked like he was going to protest, but then decided it was best if Tasuki had a shower.  He didn't want an unhappy Tasuki… _Especially after a major fight!_

Tasuki spun around and yelled from the doorway, "That was NOT a major fight!  I was going easy on the idiot of a-"

"TASUKI!" Hermonie interrupted.

"I didn't use any of my guns, or even one tenth of my knives."  Tasuki broke off her list, seeing his uncomfortable face.

Ron muttered, "Memo to me, think _quietly_ or not at all..."

Fenix laughed, and Tasuki asked in a suspiciously nice tone, "What was that?  I missed it."  Fenix snorted and dragged the girl to the showers.

********

Hot water rushed down on Fenix and Tasuki.  Tasuki sighed, letting the water carry away her guilt and frustration at the new Harry.

"Weird, just when I met one Harry, I get to met another." Fenix muttered, as she washed her hair.

Tasuki smiled and agreed whole-heartedly.  "He is much more powerful than I thought.  He shot off spells like a computer does instant math."  Tasuki leaned on the wall with her hands supporting her body, letting the spray hit her back.

"Just like you." Fenix commented lightly.

"What are we gonna do?" Tasuki asked softly almost to herself.  Fenix looked at her face, and found to her surprise, that the girls eyes had turned silver. (meaning sad, if you forgot.)

The Fire Master thought that it was a little weird seeing silver as Tasuki's 'sad' color, since she herself sported crystal-clear ones.  "Train him I guess.  He said something about Salazar going to move him somewhere else.  I want to know where _our_ Harry went."  Fenix sighed, feeling a little apprehensive, for she knew complications were going to follow.

_: Me too. :_ Tasuki sent, her throat trying to work again.  Tasuki pushed the water temperature even hotter, hot as it could go.

You sure you can handle that? Fenix asked in a concerned voice.

_: Absolutely, but only when I'm tired though.  Heat gives me energy when I'm lowish. :_  The water went hotter still, and Tasuki shivered, freezing.

Fenix was starting to get worried.  _: Are alright?  The heat doesn't seem to be helping too much. :_

_: It is.  The Curse, its catching up to me.  Seeing Fenix's look Tasuki elaborated, When I fight, I borrow strength from the Demon, and the Wolf, sometimes other things.  When I stop, it all goes away, I'm drained, so I'm in worse shape after a few minutes has gone by when I stop fighting, then when I am fighting. :_

_: Oh.  So, _

Fenix was saying something, a question, Tasuki knew she should answer, but something was wrong.  An unfamiliar scent wafted her way, the water, it wasn't swirling the way it should.  

Tasuki's eyes snapped open as her lungs started to hurt, followed by a strange and harmful squeezing around her throat.  Blood welled everywhere the invisible hands touched her throat.

Tasuki clawed at the walls, spluttering.  _Little closer, just a little more, come on, come on.  Please don't tell me they removed it... THERE! _ Tasuki felt the bump of uneven wood she punched it, but the punch was off, and her strength was leaving, she only cracked the wood.

Fenix turned, and saw Tasuki.  Instantly she knew that something was choking her.  Her Hunter senses told her there were two people choking Tasuki, and three waiting to pounce on her.  _Blessed Rhiannon! How could they have slipped in? Oh great!__ This is just insulting!  And us stark naked too!  _

Her sword appeared in her hand, and trying all her might not to blush, she cut down both attackers strangling Tasuki just as Tasuki punched through the wall.  _I guess I'm lucky the other are unaware and these blokes did not think of using magic while we were showing..._ Fenix thought to herself.  _Thank Phoebus for that..._

Gasping Tasuki nodded a Thanks and grabbed the spare daggers from inside a small drawer inside the shower wall.  She toed another piece of wood three feet down and an inch over from the small drawer and a hobbit-sized sword clattered to the floor, made out of the best steel money could buy.

Tasuki sniffed and Fenix cut down an attacker just behind her, twirling and making a full motion Fire Emblem sweep, cutting her attacker in two.  The Fire Master was still thinking that sword fighting in the nude was too uncomfortable to her liking.

Tasuki threw the small daggers studded with diamonds at the last remaining invisible attackers.  One died on contact, the other Fenix trapped to the ground, water and blood swirling around her.

"Who sent you?" Fenix hissed venomously, silver eyes daring him to smile at being pinned to the ground by a naked woman, murder was something Fenix would do happily at this point.  There was just some things that made people pissed, and this was one of them.

The man just simply smiled, and green light surrounded him and he was dead.

"Did you?" Fenix started.  Fenix asked as she got up to her feet.  She stared at her sword for a moment and it disappeared.  She gazed down at the body thinking furiously.

"No, Voldemort has a spell, if anyone wants say something about who they are connected to they die.  Pointless really, Dark Mark and all says it, and the classical death-on-the-spot thingy, but oh well." Tasuki shrugged, and her eyes slipped back to a neutral aqua, away from the red the used to be.

"Where did you get those? How did you know where they were?" Fenix inquired, eyeing the diamond studded daggers, and the expensive small hip sword.

"What? Oh, these beauties are not mine, unfortunately," Tasuki said with a lop-sided smile, pulling some of the daggers out of the now dead, and visible attackers, all lower-ranked Death Eaters. "Every old house, and old families used to have them.  They are stashed all around a house, in certain places, in case of an attack.  I'm guessing someone died before they could pass the information onto the next generation in this case.  Sometimes people will sell them, or store them somewhere else.  They used to be used for emergencies, in case another house got mad, and started a war, or just dangerous creatures."

"How do you know all this?" Fenix asked, she knew already, but it was nice to get Tasuki's mind off of the pain.  While Tasuki was talking, Fenix moved over and started to Heal her throat. 

"Interesting what you pick up from Bandits, that's what the Weasley House used to be, Bandits, and Thieves, an example of Thieves is the Malfoys.  They like to empower themselves, whereas Bandits like the outdoors, simplicity lined with luxury, a balance.  They like mountains, warmth, and families.  That's probably why the Weasley's live in such a house as this, whereas the Malfoy's house is a cold luxury."

"Hmm, Interesting options.  There! All done!" Fenix said and started rinsing herself once more.  Tasuki set aflame the bodies and they vanished.  Both women clothed, as Tasuki put the glorious knifes and sword back with half a mind to tell Ron they were there.  After that, Tasuki drug Fenix outside with her.  

_: Come on, I need some air. : _

Salamanders followed the two, drying Fenix's hair.  Into the afternoon, they wandered.  The day was a little overcast, just the way Tasuki loved it, it was even better than when it rained.

Fenix and Tasuki inhaled as the cool breeze blew softly around them.  Tasuki loved the feel of grass under her feet, and was happy just to find a spot of quiet just off the house.

Tasuki found her hill, climbed on top and laid back in the grass.  _: I've always wanted to daydream in a field of sunflowers in the summer, have someone call my name, and then eat dinner. :_ Tasuki confined to Fenix, and sighed contentedly.

Fenix smiled, and sat down next to her.  That is until Tasuki hooked her arm, and pulled her down to the grass on her back.

Before Fenix could say anything Tasuki pointed to the sky, "The moon is out, I'm gonna have to leave again." Her voice was laced with regret and worry. "What if they notice?  What if something happens to them while I'm gone.  I'm not scared of them, not anymore.  I just don't wanna leave.  I hate being alone."  Tasuki winced, as cold hit her again, and again when she realized how whinny and hypocritical she sounded.

: Ohh, shoot me. : Tasuki said rolling over twice.

Fenix looked at Tasuki _: Anything I can do to help? :_

_: Actually, Yes. Don't move, I won't hurt you. :_ Tasuki lifted up Fenix, and placed her on top of herself.  Fenix's back on top of Tasuki's front, both looking up at the sky.

Tasuki smiled, feeling Fenix's body warmth combine with her own.  The weight on top of Tasuki felt oddly comforting, but then again, it always had.  The constant reminder someone was there and cared about you, never ceased to please Tasuki immensely.

"Right there, see that?" Tasuki pointed to the sky yet again, "That's the same cloud that will rain on us tomorrow, it looks like a rabbit."

Fenix, adjusting to her new position, smiled, "Sorry to say, you are Terribly misinformed, that's a Duck!"

They argued on what different clouds were for a while.  "So, what are we planning to do when they go to school?  Assuming we get our own Harry back?  I know that I have to follow Sirius wherever he may go.  Our oathbonds... make it rather difficult for us... if we are separated for long..." Fenix asked, picking a piece of grass idly.

 "I was deciding whether or not to teach there, or pretend to be a student, and study the students.  Find new ways to train.  Sunshine says they have an excellent library."  Tasuki said flatly, without any emotion, making Fenix automatically tense.

"What's wrong?  We could teach together... maybe even be normal for once... stay with us, what could be better?" Fenix kept her voice light and joking, though inside she knew she wanted to help Tasuki.

 Fenix didn't think she could stand if Tasuki had to leave, and be all alone with virtually no one, to make a new Herd, and leave all over again, with the same bitter tears, the same horrid feeling.  Fenix wanted to make Tasuki part of her Family, so Tasuki would never have to run again.  _Gods she just found Sirius... _

"I don't know.  I always think settling down, making a permanent home, permanent family, means forgetting everyone else I have meet, and what Volie did to them.  I think I would suffocate at the school, not training, not preparing.  At the same time, me and Harry promised to stay together...  And you, and everyone else, and _Ron.  _I think I could have left if it was just Harry or Ron, or you and everyone else, but I can't give up all of you." Tasuki laughed humorously, "I guess that's my selfishness for you."

Fenix relaxed, "Don't worry, we'll make it so you will never leave."  She teased, turning slightly to poke Tasuki in the ribs for emphasis. 

"Damn right she is!" A man's voice said with so much conviction, you knew it was Sirius.

Tasuki smiled, "Hi Dad!  That's so cool! I can finally say dad!  Someday I will be able to say 'Mom' too!"

A pang ran through Sirius thinking of Mimi (Orion) but shook it off. 

Fenix blinked and formulated a thought quickly to Tasuki _: Tasuki dear, Please don't mention the fact that we had been ambushed by invisible Death Eaters while we showered... :_ Tasuki grinned rather evilly, but promised she wouldn't all the same.

 He raised an eyebrow looking at the two reclining females suspiciously.  He finally said, "Mind if I join?"  He picked both of them up, and put them on his stomach.  Fenix protested but after a staring match with Sirius, she quieted down, and Tasuki grinned even wider. 

They all talked and joked, while the rest slowly joined them, Ron being the first after Sirius. 

Dinner was meet by a thoroughly miserable new Harry Potter.

Tasuki knew how to right this though.

Walking over to him she hugged him and said, "I am really sorry about that!  I shouldn't have blown up.  I think you ran into one of your own spells.  If you don't want to talk to me anymore, than, then I won't, I can go away."  Tasuki stared to turn, jolting Harry, leaving him no room to apologize.

Harry grabbed Tasuki's arm.  "I would LOVE for you to teach me more."

Tasuki grinned at that.  Bouncing around the room, she kissed everybody.  Coming back to Harry, she pushed him to the table, where the dinner so invitingly sat.  Everyone was sitting there, smiling, eating, laughing talking, and in Max's case being glared at by a slightly pissed Hermonie for making a less than flattering remark about Libraries.  

"Harry welcome to your new Family, My Herd.  You are apart of us now, and we too you.  This will be interesting for all of us.  Don't leave too soon." Tasuki hooked her leg around a chair, and pulled it out for Harry, right next to Hermonie.  Tasuki sat on Ron's lap, only to be pushed teasingly by Sirius and Remus while Talim made 'nener ne ner ne ner' faces at her.

Tasuki sniffed proudly, regally got up from the floor and sat down next to Ron this time and started to eat, refusing to speak to them the rest of the dinner in mock anger.

Harry smiled thinking, '_I could get used to this.  Yes, I could_.'  


	14. Harrry Meets a New Ron and Hermione!

A/N:  I had a bit of help for this chapter.  To understand Harry's behavior, you have to go to ;  Also, that's where you have to go to see what happened to the fannon Harry Potter in this fic.  (Vs. cannon, which is the actual character and all their attributes from the original books.

From the Last Chapter:

*WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!?!!!*

^Well, here we have a bloody pulp named Draco Malfoy, who is hopefully still breathing, and Harry has just decided to disappear, in a bright flash of green light.^

In a bright purple flash, a Harry reappeared, but it didn't look anything like Harry really.  But Harry landed exactly where he left from, on top of Malfoy.

"What happened?"  He said weakly.  Then he fainted.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Was the last thing Hermione said before fainting into a stunned Ron, who reflexively caught her.

And the Saga Continues:  (A/N: I've always wanted to say that!)

A very sleepy Harry woke up from his faint and realized that Tasuki was no longer on top of him, but he was on top of…  "Oh MY GOD, NO ONE SHOULD SEE THAT IN THE MORNING!"

It was a very bloody, beat up, unconscious, and drooling Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and Ron's followed suit.

Hermione had snapped out of her faint to see a very hansom Harry Potter, complete with three earrings, two necklaces, _One of those necklaces look familiar…_ and a simple golden ring on his left ring finger.  His hair was different, longer; and he no longer had glasses, but contacts that made his eyes slightly greener, and more brilliant looking, _Or that could just be the effect of taking away those hideous rims…_  Also, Harry's scar was turned into a feature, with his short spiky black hair.

Harry leapt off of a still unconscious Malfoy, still screaming, "Oh MY GOD!  WHERE AM I?  WHAT IS **HE** DOING HERE?"

"Um, Harry, you're at school, and you have just finished beating the BLOODY CRAP OUT OF MALFOY!  WHY?"  Hermione said.  All of his irregularities hadn't clicked yet, so she was still treating him normally.

Harry turned around and smiled lopsidedly at her.  A smile she had never seen before.  "Ah, Finally, a face I know!"  He proceeded to kiss her passionately until they were both blue; all the while Ron was acting like a puffer fish, getting redder and redder.

Harry turned around and said, "Hey Ron, stop staring and kiss your own girl.  Snog Tasuki already.  Where is she by the way?"

Harry just barely ducked the punch that Ron threw, a good credit to his training with Tasuki.

"Are you Okay Ron?  Anything bugging you?  You don't look too well."  Harry said, a concerned look on his face that Ron took for patronization.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?  WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!?!!!  WHO IS TASUKI?  WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND?  On a calmer note, is Tasuki pretty?"  Ron just barely managed his head out of the way of Hermione's fist.

Draco's heavy, belabored breathing stopped.  "Do you think we should take him to the cemetery or the hospital wing?"  Harry asked, jokingly.

Ron said, "Are you crazy?  We would get expelled, you're probably already expelled."

Harry said, "Oh fine.  I'll fix it.  Before it becomes permanent."  He proceeded to lick Draco Malfoy.  He started to peel back Draco's robes, to get all of the wounds.  (_There sure is a lot of damage here.  I wonder how he got so… Maybe I shouldn't ask.  Actually, I'll just ask when I finish healing him._)

Ron and Hermione didn't notice that everywhere Harry licked, Malfoy was healed.  They didn't know quite what to think.

"Um… Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you stealing Hermione any more."  Ron said.

"And that's what he does after KISSING ME!!!!?!!!!"  Hermione's eye created a twitch.

Ron noticed the twitch, and said to Hermione, "You might want to get that fixed."  Then Ron noticed that Harry was taking off Malfoy's robes,  "HARRY!  LEAVE THE GUY A LITTLE DECENCY!  I KNOW WE BOTH HATE HIM, BUT…"

Harry finally noticed what he looked like, and what Hermione's eye was doing.  He went over and licked it and it stopped twitching.

"I would have thought that would twitch more, Hermione."  Ron said, thinking that Harry was acting really strangely…

"It's FIXED, Yeah!"  Hermione said happily, purposely ignoring some aspects of Harry's behavior for the time being.

Harry blinked, and said as he walked back to finish healing the rest of Malfoy, "Okay, fill me in, why are we at Hogwarts?"

"Would you STOP THAT!  Let's get him to the Hospital Wing already!  Sheesh!  Would you like him to wake up now?  AND STOP LICKING HIM! Geez what a way to announce that you're gay..."

"I AM NOT GAY! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WHICH YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW, I AM HEALING HIM!  And what is this about we are already in school, because we can't be, we haven't even got out letters yet!"

"Barking Mad, this one." Ron said and muttered something along the lines of 'out of all the people I choose to make friends, I choose one who's always trying to be murdered, and now who's, on the spur of the moment, gay!'

"I am NOT GAY!  If you'll notice, HE'S BREATHING NOW!  Does either of you two know the spell to make a stretcher?" He said without thinking much, as he was still embarrassed that they had thought that he…here…

They both looked at him funny.  With the knowledge transfer, Hermione had just told him how.

^Do you think something happened to him?^

*Do you think its him at ALL?*

^We should take him to Lupin^

*No, lets separate these two lovebirds first, they are making me sick!*

"Are you guys going to answer me, or are you just going to keep growling?" Harry asked and straightened up.  Draco was back to breathing normally, but still needed to go to the hospital wing.  (_Maybe it's internal bleeding or something that I can't reach_.)

"That proves it!  He probably doesn't even know anything about the Chamber of Secrets."  Hermione said this to provoke a normal response out of Harry.  If he was the REAL Harry, he would defend himself immediately.  

"Of course I do!  I killed the Basilisk and found out that I was a true Gryffindor."

"Is there anything else?"  Ron said, hesitant to tie up a friend, but worried that the person in front of him was a death eater.  _If he doesn't mention anything, then I'm- _

"Of course, I saved Ginny."

_Do you want me to do it?_

_Don't bother,_ Hermione replied.  "Petificus Totalus"

Harry dodged it, his body thinking it was one of Tasuki's slaps again, but then his mind really focused, and he dodged all 10 curses that Hermione and Ron suddenly threw at him.

"BLOODY HELL!" was the curse that came out of everyone's mouths.

"Maybe he IS Harry, you know, with the seeker reflexes."  Hermione, let's shake his hand and then do wandless magic with the other one.  That way he can't dodge it.

They started to walk towards Harry.  "You stay right there!"  Harry didn't want to be helpless, with hostile 'friends', and after an unexplained green flash.

"We'll leave our wands behind."

"HELL NO!"  Harry said, remembering all of Tasuki's weapons.

Maybe he is Harry.

"How do I know YOU aren't death eater?  I mean, almost anything you tell me could be a lie.  Voldemort has almost complete access to my memories…  Especially when she doesn't sleep with me…"  Harry failed to notice exactly how wrongly Ron and Hermione took that statement.  "DUMBLEDORE!  That's how I'll know!  I could go ask Dumbledore.  And since he knows… Well never mind for now what he knows… But I'll believe him!"

_Do you believe me now?_  Ron sent to Harry, wondering if the act of telepathy would convince him.  _I am Ronald Weasley.  Actually, that sounds like Percy.  DO NOT CALL ME RONALD!  IT'S RON!  _Ron jokingly mind shouted.

Hey Ron, I think you might have hurt his head just a bit… 

Harry was flat on the ground in a dead faint.

^Opps.  Too bad it's just Harry that knows that spell…^

*Wait a minute!  I'm sooo STUPID!  I'll just do the mind meld thingy!  Hermione had explained Star Trek to Ron over the summer.  He even watched the first 8 movies.

^Hey, that's a good idea!  But how does he know that your not lying still?^

*No lies… truth spell… truth potion…  Wait, one of the truth potions need griffin hairs!*

^Oh!  Stupid ME this time!  Griffins are the one animal that you can't tell lies around!  So if you transform into your anamigas form, then he'll have to believe you!^

*Now that we've got that settled out, I'll carry Harry into the school, and you can take Draco.  Other people might come out soon and see us.  Maybe we should try to keep our voices down too.*

^Sounds like a good plan!  But how about we make sure that Harry can't get away if he wakes up before we're safely inside…  If you hex him, please.  I think your spells got closer to him, and I've got a slightly bad feeling about cursing him…^

*No problem*  "Petrificus Totalus"  a bright purple bolt flashed over to where Harry lay, still unconscious on the ground.  Then for some reason, both Harry's and Hermione's necks lit up into a brown color, connected by something.  The brown barrier bounced the spell off of Harry, and aimed it at Hermione.  Hermione had turned to check if the coast was clear still when her brown barrier aimed the purple bolt at Ron.  Ron fell, on to the ground, and made a strange grunting noise, as his jaws were now incapable of motion, with Hermione oblivious to the fact that a major shield charm had just locked up all of Ron's muscles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!"  Yelled the now conscious Harry.  He woke up at the sound of a charm activating very close to his ears.

"Oh, Harry's awake Ron.  It looks like your spell didn't…"  Hermione turned back around to find that Ron was on the ground and Harry was standing in attack posture with his wand forward.

"Work.  Well hello Harry!"  She said brightly, hoping this Harry didn't know one tenth of the harmful spells that Harry Potter knew now.  "We aren't Death Eaters we promise, and I think we'd better get them inside now.  Hmm, how about a temporary truce, until we can trade solid proof, unobserved by the multitude of students that will be arriving any second now.  How about a promise to not use our wands, no… how about we trade wands then.  We can't really attack with each others wands, as you know."  She kept her knowledge of wandless magic to herself.  _An extra edge never hurts…_

"Okay.  Draco really doesn't look to good, I don't want to be charged for murder." Harry said flashing a smile, unlike the ones Hermione was used to.  

Hermione replied, uneasily joking, "And I don't want to be charged for an accomplice for murder.  One the count of three we trade wands?"

Harry finally got an idea round his head.  "Wait a minute, let's keep our wands.  Pull up your sleeves, if you don't have a Dark Mark I'll believe you."

Hermione looked gob smacked for not thinking of this sooner.  "Okay."

They both did, and felt like idiots seeing they both weren't Death Eaters.  Harry looked at Ron worriedly.  "We should probably get them inside before we revive them, to be as quick as possible."  Harry then thought, _Well, if Tasuki could put me over her shoulder like I'm nothing, then I can certainly lift both of them.  Good thing Tasuki had me lift weights in our training.  I don't think I could have managed 300 lbs last year._

Ron's eyes looked very confused at these thoughts.  His face might have too, if he hadn't been cursed with the full body bind.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she saw Harry sling Ron and Draco over his shoulders and walk valiantly off.  She tried not to drool.  For some reason she liked this version of Harry much better than the other one.  Unfortunately, she didn't think to shield any of these lovely thoughts from Ron.

The only thing that prevented Ron's mouth from puking was the fact that it was jinxed.  That and puke would probably taste very bad.  _Probably even worse than slugs..._

Harry turned his head and laughed as he teased Hermione, "Do I have to carry you too?  I don't have three arms, but you could try piggy-back."

That startled Hermione.  She woke up out of her reverie, blushed, and then she muttered something about Ron and no, and how Ron kissed better anyways.

Ron would have beamed if he could have.  _Love you!_

To everyone's amazement, Harry said, "Sorry Ron I don't swing that way."

THAT WASN'T FOR **YOU** TO HEAR!!!!  Wha? 

"Why, you say it to Tasuki all the time!  I **always** hear you!" Harry looked astounded, since when has he not been able to here what people are sending to each other?  It needed to be directly specifically shielded, for him to not hear other peoples mind links.

Well, since you can hear me, COULD YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN AND REMOVE THIS BLOODY CURSE!  AND I DON'T KNOW ANY TASUKI'S HERE!!!  SO STOP GETTING ME IN TROUBLE WITH ME GIRLFRIEND!!

Harry thought this over silently for a while.  **_Don't_**_ know any…?_

"Ron, we're almost to the hospital wing!  Look, there's the door.  And there's a **student**!"  Harry said horrified, and tried to hide behind the bodies draped ever so inconspicuously over his shoulders, and a confused Hermione behind him.

It was Pansy Parkinson.  What a nightmare.  One good look at Draco's unconscious and still drooling form...

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU STUPID GRIFFINDORS **_DO_** TO HIM???!!!!!!"  She shrieked, making everyone wince.  Save, of course, Ron and Draco; the first was petrified and could and did only wince mentally, and the latter was STILL unconscious and drooling.  Pansy, of course, was the one doing the continuous shrieking along the same line, so she didn't wince either.

"HUSH, we have sick patients in here who need their rest!"  Madam Pomfrey hissed from the hospital wing.  Then she spotted Harry, and the two on his shoulders.   "WHAT DID YOU FOOLISH GRIFFINDORS DO TO HIM?!"  She said, unknowingly almost repeating Pansy.  

Harry, and Hermione suppressed a fit of laughter, but Ron was unable to.  Unfortunately it sounded like he was having a heart attack. 

Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand, and quickly levitated both figures from Harry's shoulders to a bed nearby.

Hermione finally realized that it was probably time to counter the curse on Ron.  So she did so.

This was when several things happened at once.  Harry finally cursed Pansy into silence, because her shrieks were really getting on his nerves.  Ron leapt off his bed to grab Harry's shirt, only because he couldn't reach his neck quite yet.  Harry's shirt ripped down the back, making Ron and the shirt fall back to the bed, and he hit his head not so lightly on the headboard.  He stayed there stunned for a minute.  Also this gave Hermione a very nice view of Harry's chest, and the muscles he developed over the summer.  

When she stopped being completely stunned by this amazing physic, she shouted in deep confustion, "HEY THAT'S MY NECKLACE!"

Ron looked up, seeing the two necklaces on Harry's neck, one being decidedly girly, and the other being just...odd...  

Then all three of them turned their faces towards the same direction, feeling someone glaring holes in their sides.  Madam Pomfrey's face looked like a volcano, ready to explode with explicatives at their completely unsafe behavior, in a hospital wing. (explicatives=cuss words ^-^)

They all ran on instinct.  They didn't stop running until they got to Lupin's office.  Harry followed them, not wanting to stay with a very angry magical doctor.  He was still very shirtless!  (o_O)

Hermione banged on the door, seeking refuge from the parade curious students behind them, mostly girls, all gawking and following the very sexy Harry Potter, WITHOUT A SHIRT! (^-^ Just imagine...)

When the lock clicked and the doorknob turned, Hermione gave a hard push to open the door quickly, knocking over Lupin in the process.  She waited just barely long enough for Ron and Harry to get through the door, and then slammed it shut, keeping the stream of curious spectators from leaking into the office.

Remus looked up from his vantage on the ground, and then was hugged by Harry (Tasuki must have rubbed off on him ^-^) who was not the Harry he remembered from yesterday.  _Let's see, longer hair, jewelry…_ _What happened with Salazar to make Harry look like this?_

Everyone blinked, and Harry hauled Remus up, and Remus tried to look for a shirt for Harry to use, remembering and hearing the many girls that were outside his door.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, and I believe I'm from a different… um, place.  Wait, Star Trek used a good word for it… Alternate Universe!  That was it!"

Hermione was the only one who completely understood this reference, so she explained to Ron and Remus, who probably had no specific contact with the relevant episodes, "Well, theoretically, there are many different versions of events, creating an infinite number of different realities, called alternate universes.  It is theorized that everything that can happen, does happen.  It's just very hard to get exactly what you want, since there are so many.  I'm guessing that Salazar took Harry for a little ride between the realities.  

"I one of the books I read in the chamber mentioned it sort of, but you'd have to have some background to understand it.  Only one of each person can be in each universe.  If one person goes to a alternate universe, in which the already inhabit, then I believe the one with the most inertia or momentum lands or stays there, and the other person gets bounced to the recently exited other world, which has a new small vacuum to fill."

Ron held up his hands and did the 'spirit fingers' thingy, "Wow!  Hermione knows EVERYTHING!"

Hermione smacked him.  "Stop making me into some stupid-smart stereotypical token know-it-all female."

Ron stopped dancing to ponder that for a minute and then said, "I'm not."

Harry cleared his throat, "Okay people, back to me now!"

Everyone gave him funny looks.

"What!  I've always wanted to say that!  Ever since Tasuki said it…"

"Oh yes!  That reminds me.  One, who is Tasuki?  Two, why are you wearing my locket?  Three why do you look all… Weird?"  Hermione asked.

"Tasuki's the kind of person that would drive a convertible car in the middle of the night, with the top down and the heater on.  I'm wearing because you gave it to me.  And I don't look weird.  It's everyone else who's weird.  Except you Hermione.  You haven't changed."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Unless you don't wear boxers in this world."

Hermione blushed.  "Still same," she said in a small voice.

"How would you know?"

"Never mind."

"And Hermione, I would like an explanation of why a shield connecting you and 'Harry' cursed me!"

"Um, well, I didn't mean for to do that."  Hermione replied.

"Well... you gave it to me...  In the other universe... Do you remember saying that the locket you gave me brings luck," Hermione nodded at Harry.  

"Well, I'm thinking that the combined forces of both lockets together made the luck into a real, strong spell.  And it just happened that the spell rebounded and hit you."  Hermione turned apologetically to face Ron for the last sentence.

Harry looked around.  "Something's missing…"

The others swiveled their heads around with Harry.  "Oh yeah… No ones kissed in 5 whole minutes!"  The others gave Harry another weird look.

"You guys sure give people the weird look a lot.  Tasuki just likes kissing a lot.  And Talim.  And Max.  And me.  And Hermione, come to think of it.  And Ron, is it true that in this world you've kissed a lot of girls too?"

"No comment."  Ron glanced fugitively at Hermione.

"Oh, that means you have, but you don't want Hermione to slap you, right?"

"Yup."  

"Well that's just not right."  Hermione kissed him, not wanting to be outdone by these other people.

"Ah, that's more like it."

Remus, "Your very strange Harry."

Harry remembered the look Remus gave Fenix when he first laid eyes on her and started laughing.

Remus realized something, "Harry, can you see okay?  And stop laughing at me!  Share the joke!"

Harry said through laughter, "Y-Yo shou-should have seen- the –look on-you-your face when you first- sa-saw HER! Oh and I can see fine, Tasuki gave me contacts."

Remus thought that Harry was very unenlightening.  _Contacts?  Maybe magic glasses…  Who knows what kids name spells nowadays…_

Hermione stopped kissing Ron and ran over to Harry, randomly remembering the locket.  She grabbed Harry's locket.  

Ron snorted and accidentally projected, _aggressive..._

"HEY!  I'm just comparing pictures here."  Hermione replied slightly defensively.

"What?"  Ron asked, no further enlightened.

"In the locket.  They each have a picture.  I just wanted to see how everyone looked.  WHO are these people?"

Harry rolled his eyes, took off the locket, and started explaining.  "This is Tasuki."  He pointed to a tall redhead only an inch shorter than Ron, well muscled, and slightly dangerous looking, although none knew why, her eyes were in the picture brimming golden in happiness.  

"Oh."  Enlightenment struck Ron.  "She's hot."

Hermione decked Ron.

And then she wanted him to hear the rest of the conversation so she said, "Enerviate."

Harry went wide eyes and thought, Oh SHIT she's aggressive.  Help me Tasuki... Tasuki would never knock me out! Well not on purpose anyways...

Harry, went on explaining people before Hermione could take offense. "This is Fenix, the one Moony has a crush on."  Harry dodged a smack from Remus.  He was pointing to a short woman, with silver eyes, dark hair, and well muscled.  

Remus just stared, then caught himself, and looked at his feet.

"This is Talim, and Max, he tried to kill me for awhile, and Talim she is his fiancée.  She's an elf, and he's a vampire.  They are really nice, when they don't want to kill you.  I'm not quite sure if he's forgiven me yet."  Harry pointed to a really pale guy, with fangs glinting in a dangerous way, though every girl seeing this would have to instantly like him.  The girl had aqua hair, to her waist.  She had tanned skin, and she was bouncing around in happiness, pointed ears catching everyone's eyes.  Like her fiancée she was stunning.

"And I think you know everyone else.  I'm hungry... What time is it?" Harry asked, sounding so much like Ron, everyone groaned.

"Well what are we going to about everyone, they are gonna notice that you aren't you, especially with the earring, hair, and glasses, not to mention the umm, personality differences." Remus said, pushing invisible glasses higher up on his nose, and wrinkling his face in a perfect impression of Madam Pince.

Harry laughed, "Umm, tell them nothing?"  He suddenly put both hands up in a fighting position, and looked around as if waiting to get sumo-wrestled.

"Mad, Barking Mad this one." Ron commented to the air, as Harry realized there wasn't any Tasuki or Talim anymore, and put his arms down.

"This world bites." Harry said.

"Oh gee thanks!" Ron said mock offended.

"Why?" Hermonie.

"No random attacks from beautiful females in this world." Harry said remorsefully.  

Ron projected to Hermonie, Not gonna ask...

Harry's stomach growled very loudly, reminding everyone that it was in fact, time to eat.

Ron opened the door, only to close it VERY quickly again, (Keeper Reflexes).

Ron asked Remus pleadingly, "Please say you have an extra shirt for Harry!"

"No I don't," Ron screamed in fear of the girls outside.

Hermonie waved a shirt over her head, (NOT HER SHIRT!) "What do you think we have been taking Transfiguration for dolts!?" 

Ron quickly forced Harry into the shirt ignoring his protests and the comment on how Harry now knew how Tasuki felt, and it really WAS undignified!

Remus herded them past the girls * cough* *fan girls* * cough * into the great hall.

Ron said, "I hope they haven't past the main course yet, we are arriving a little late."

This was said, as a new! Harry opened the great doors to the Great Hall and stepped through.  

People gasped, a camera flashed, leaving Harry wondering why that that muggle menace was allowed to work in the Great Hogwarts School.

Dumbledore looked up, in shock.  Another camera went off, Him looking shocked was a lifetime opportunity.

Dumbledore regained his composure.

Harry, forgetting which Dumbledore this was, sent all the news to him via telepathy.

Dumbledore nodded his head, and starting to eat again.

Harry stood on a table, unfortunately it was the Slytherin Table.  Harry dodged a few spells, while saying, "Umm, if your – won-dering why I look different I decided to change my look.  I am not a badly acting Death Eaters, note the Slytherins attacking me is proof."  Some laughed, the Slytherins glared, still shooting curses discreetly.

"Further more, nothing else has changed, not memory, not umm, personality, nothing, no cause to be alarmed, none at all. Whatever you do don't panic! I am not under the influence of magic, or magic mushrooms." A few muggle borns laughed.

"That is all."  Harry said leaping off the table, making Slytherins even madder, at not hitting him. I've always wanted to say 'That is All' after a speech, Harry thought.

Over some chicken, and sandwiches, and potato salad Harry Hermonie and Ron shared some memories that would help Harry to blend in with this new world.

Harry sighed, This is gonna be a long visit.

 ~*~

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next?  Will the two authors ever find enough time, will one author stop obsessing over a guy evough to write the next chappy *cough* RADAR! *cough*

HEY FANGS!  I am NOT that obsessed with Steve!

DON'T CALL ME FANGS! MY NAME IS...UMM, UNDICIDED! YEAH! THAT'S it...

Okay Fangs.

I SEE THAT!

*both fight until you click for next chapter, or click out of this fanfic*

SAVE ME!  Review!  I need saving from the EVIL FANGS!

AM NOT! But reviewing MIGHT save her.  It would certainly make ME happy! ^-^ that's ALWAYS a good thing! ^______^

It's right there, Loyal Reader, and Potencial Savior and Reviewer of Light/Grey/Dark!

Oh sell them a sob story, its sounds better than Loyal Reader crappy stuff these daz!

Oh and by the way, ill love u forever (not that you care anyways) if you REVIEW!!

BTW: The review button is here:

|||

|||

|||

|||

\/


End file.
